


Fixated On One Star

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT5 Friendship, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Star-crossed, Stars, Superpowers, brief mentions of illnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Louis es sólo un chico con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y Harry sólo es un chico del lado incorrecto de la galaxia. Una pequeña cosa como el amor no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra una guerra de cientos de años, a menos que ambos se unan y rompan el molde.O, Romeo y Julieta del espacio, sin el suicidio.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fixated On One Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447261) by [alivingfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingfire/pseuds/alivingfire). 



> Qué penita me da!! El permiso de esta traducción lo pedí hace más de tres meses y hasta ahora vengo a terminarlo. En fin. Gracias a la [autora ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingfire/pseuds/alivingfire) por permitirme traerles ésta historia tan bonita. 
> 
> Como siempre, este es un trabajo de ficción y no pretende ofender a los mencionados en él. La trama pertenece a la autora y sólo es mía la traducción. Nadie ha ganado dinero por esto. 
> 
> El titulo viene de la canción 7 Minutes in Heaven de Fall Out Boy. 
> 
> Pueden ir al [tumblr](http://alivingfire.tumblr.com/post/140273069721) de la autora para agradecerle.

_Felicitaciones, Louis Tomlinson,_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la Academia de la Alianza Galáctica como un representante de su planeta. Usted, junto con tres de sus colegas, viajará a la Academia por tres meses, completarán un conjunto de clases y entrenamientos con el propósito de mejorar sus conocimientos sobre la Alianza y para fortalecer los vínculos entre los planetas de la misma. A usted y sus acompañantes se les proveerán materiales en orden de crear sus propias clases, y se le sugiere que lea el contenido antes de llegar a la Academia._

_Se le adjunta una lista de objetos recomendados para el viaje, aunque la comida y el alojamiento le serán proveídos. Su tiquete y la información del vuelo serán adjuntados también._

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_Adél Horn_

_Directora General del Instituto Komenstelle_

☆

Louis nunca pensó en sí mismo como un viajero de la galaxia. A él le gusta su vida en Azul, pasar tiempo con su familia y con sus compañeros del Instituto Komenstelle. Le gustan sus clases y está listo para sumarse a las listas de trabajo cuando se gradúe. Sólo aplicó a la Academia en un capricho, asumiendo que habría una pequeña posibilidad de ser escogido y no tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de dejar su vida en Azul atrás.

Louis lee la carta de nuevo. Es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿cierto? Es pasar tres meses relacionándose con chicos de otros planetas a los que nunca volverá a ver cuándo podría estar adaptándose en su trabajo en las Industrias Syco, poniéndose al tanto antes de que se espere que empiece a producir artefactos y dispositivos en masa cada año para hacer más fácil la vida de los consumidores. _Eso_ es para lo que está entrenado, no para fiestas de té intergalácticas o lo que sea que hagan allá.

No debería pasarse toda una noche recostado sobre su cama pensando en cómo sería ir, observando los brazos lejanos de la Nébula desde el techo de su habitación. No debería. Es estúpido.

No debería mencionarle la posibilidad a su mamá, porque ella sólo se pondrá emocional sobre su hijo creciendo y salvando la galaxia. La galaxia no necesita que alguien la salve, necesita actualizaciones tecnológicas rápidas a precios accesibles. Él no puede ir a vivir al espacio por tres meses. Es una mala idea.

No debería decirle a Stan que fue aceptado en la Academia. No debería estremecerse de la emoción cuando Stan grita de alegría y le dice que fue aceptado también.

Louis no debería empezar a planear un viaje al espacio subconscientemente, debería informarle a la Directora que no puede ir, así puede buscar a alguien para que lo reemplace. No puede pasar tres meses en el espacio socializando en la escuela espacial con su mejor amigo, tiene una vida y un trabajo que considerar. Sigue siendo una mala idea.

No debería organizar una reunión con su mentor para decirle que está planeando ir a la Academia, y definitivamente no debería enojarse cuando Simon se ríe, sus ojos duros.

―Es una estúpida idea ―dice Simon.

Louis no debería enfurecerse, no debería juntar las cejas y ladear la cabeza y dejar que la irritación lo embargue.

Pero lo hace.

―Voy a ir ―dice él obstinadamente, y no debería ser tan excitante romper el molde pero lo es; los ingenieros no van a la Academia, pero éste sí lo hará. Su corazón martillea en su pecho, las manos le sudan y su sonrisa es gigante cuando deja a un perplejo Simon detrás de él.

Louis no debería estar tan emocionado de romper su rutina y tal vez _vivir_ un poco, pero lo está.

☆

Simón dice que le dará a Louis un par de días para que vuelva en sí y se dé cuenta que está desperdiciando el tiempo al considerar ir a la Academia. Tres días pasan y su deseo de irse se hace más grande; su madre, Stan y él pasan horas revisando con atención la información de la Academia que les ha llegado, leyendo historias de delegados anteriores y preguntándose qué clase de personas interesantes irán a conocer.

―¿Va en serio con este plan? ―le pregunta Simon cuando lo llama, su voz suena fría a través del dispositivo de comunicación.

―Sí ―responde Louis y sólo se escucha un poco tembloroso. Usualmente, es el chico dorado de Simon, el de las manos rápidas y la mente aguda, el que puede tomar las ideas de Simon y llevarlas a cabo mejor de lo que él las había pensado. Pero Louis ha tomado una decisión y no va a echarse para atrás. Va a _ir_ a la Academia, y la disconformidad de Simon no lo detendrá.

Son tres meses de su vida antes de que dedique el resto a Simon y Syco; se lo puede dar.

Hay un suspiro pesado del otro lado del aparato. ―Bueno, si va a gastar su tiempo en la Academia, obtenga algo de ello, al menos. Preséntese en mi oficina mañana, tenemos entrenamiento que hacer.

☆

Hay ocho planetas conformando la Alianza. Louis ya lo sabía, puede nombrarlos en la Lengua Común y sabe también los nombres originales de ellos e incluso puede recitar hechos acerca de las sociedades y culturas de cada uno y cómo contribuyen a la economía de su propio planeta. Las clases de Historia de la Alianza eran sus favoritas en el Instituto hasta que dejaron de ofrecerlas, y hablaron sobre la Academia extensamente; sentía, al menos antes de llegar allí, que sabía en lo que se metía.

No tenía ni una sola idea; probablemente nunca pudo imaginarse algo como esto.

Louis observa a los delegados de los otros siete planetas desembarcar de los transbordadores en el muelle de carga, su cara presionada contra la ventana. Hay docenas de personas dando vueltas por debajo de él, algunos en trajes espaciales estándar y otros con ropa que Louis no ha visto jamás. Es un torbellino de brillos y cosas interesantes y nuevas―Louis _adora_ las cosas nuevas, le gusta tocarlas hasta que las entiende, le gusta desarmarlas hasta que puede ponerlas juntas de nuevo. Le urge unirse al tumulto y perderse entre lo nuevo, pero Calvin rueda los ojos y se niega a dejarlo salir de su asiento, jugando con su unidad de comunicación.

―Saldremos cuando el tumulto se deshaga ―dice en voz alta y apuntando a Louis, su nariz se arruga como si pudiera oler a las personas de otros planetas desde allí.

Louis se queda pegado a la ventana, absorbiendo los pequeños detalles de la vida en los otros planetas que nunca imaginó o entendió cuando leyó de ellas en sus libros de Historia.

Justo antes de que su transbordador despegara, cuando Louis estaba acomodado en su asiento entre Stan y Oli y ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, Louis se preguntó si se estaba preparando para la decepción. Tal vez había sobrestimado a la Academia, tal vez no es tan genial como todos dicen que es. Tal vez se estaba tomando tres meses que no puede reponer de su trabajo en la industria más competitiva del planeta más despiadado de la galaxia para nada.

Observa a un grupo de personas bajarse del transbordador más cercano, sus maletas hechas de un tejido colorido y sus ropas llamativas y elegantes, cada conjunto tejido a partir de un hilo dorado brillante. Louis se pregunta de dónde son, qué planeta produce esa clase de rostros hermosos. Ve a un grupo de chicas sonrientes con ropa que luce cómoda y suave, susurrando entre ellas detrás de sus manos. Ve una cabeza rubia rebotando sobre la multitud, como un cachorro tratando de ver todo a la vez. Louis se muere de la curiosidad, sus dedos pican por ir a aprender y explorar, por preguntar los cientos de cosas que burbujean dentro de él.

Así que no, piensa él. A juzgar por la vista que tiene desde el transbordador, no parece que la Academia vaya a ser decepcionante.

☆

La cena de bienvenida de la Academia es una larga y extensa reunión: cinco platos de comida repartidos en una mesa gigante, cada planeta representado con comida y postres tradicionales. Louis está acostumbrado a los nutri-paquetes que las personas del común en Azul comen dos veces al día, cada uno contiene la mitad de la dosis recomendada de vitaminas y minerales en un paquete pequeño, con sabores artificiales. La comida verdadera es cara y muy rara―Louis obtuvo un pastel una vez por su cumpleaños número dieciocho, pero ese fue su único regalo ese año porque había costado mucho. Todas esas delicias extendidas frente a él son casi excesivas; ¿dónde se supone que una persona debe _comenzar_?

Stan parece estar sufriendo del mismo dilema, y Calvin y Oli están prácticamente babeando.

Louis prueba todo. Hay una carne algo picante que deja su lengua ardiendo (curry, dice el letrero) y un plato de fideos del que Louis no se puede alejar (macarrones con queso). Hay estofado caliente y montones de pan caliente, pan y carne juntos en algo llamado _hamburguesa_ y aunque su estómago protesta no puede evitar no aceptar cada plato que pasa por delante suyo. Prueba un par de ellos solo para aprender que son de su propio planeta, un embutido de carne llamado salchicha y un plato con papas que le hacen acordar de versiones saladas de los nutri-paquetes en casa. Incluso prueba algunas frutas, unas bayas que son dulces y jugosas, explosiones crujientes en su lengua.

Calvin suelta una risita cuando una fruta le es pasada, sostiene algo entre naranja y amarillo y se burla. —¿A qué no adivinan de cuál planeta es esto? —se ríe él—. Estúpidos Verdes, siempre tratando de que los demás coman cosas de conejos.

A Louis no le importaría comer como un conejo siempre y cuando pueda tener esas bayas desconocidas. Además, está bastante seguro que Calvin no sabe qué _es_ un conejo desde que ya no hay animales en Azul. Tal vez los conejos sean carnívoros y coman  de  esa carne deliciosa que probó antes, filetes y recortes de cerdo. Calvin es un imbécil que no sabe nada.

De todas formas, Louis es más inteligente y no va a comentar nada. El puesto de Calvin en la Academia fue decidido hace muchos años y está aquí con la bendición de su mentor en vez de haber hecho el viaje a pesar de los mejores intentos de su mentor de convencerlo de quedarse en casa. Louis conoce la jerarquía de su grupo y no va a meter la pata en su primera noche en la Academia por llamar estúpido a Calvin.

(Aunque él _de verdad_ quiera hacerlo.)

Louis come hasta que se harta e incluso un poco más. Prueba algo frío y cremoso que una chica de Rosa le pasa junto con una etiqueta que dice _helado_ , y después de unos de unos bocados considera proponerle matrimonio. Cuando se lo comenta, ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

—Perrie —dice ella, sacando la mano en el gesto de saludo de la Alianza. Louis se la sacude.

—Louis —sonríe él—. Eres de Rosa, ¿cierto?

Perrie se ríe de nuevo, los dientes le brillan en la luz tenue. —¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

Louis y Stan descubrieron en su fiesta de información antes de dejar Azul que las personas tendían a vestirse con colores asociados a sus planetas natales durante las primeras semanas en la Academia, al menos hasta que las caras se hacían familiares. Eso no aplicaba a _ellos_ realmente, porque los estudiantes de Azul tienden a usar lo mismo todos los días y no tiene ni una pizca de color; ahora mismo, están usando los uniformes negros del Instituto Komenstelle del año pasado, Calvin y Oli también. Parece ser que los otros planetas se lo tomaron muy en serio, la mesa circular parece una rueda con ocho secciones diferentes.

Perrie y las otras tres chicas al lado suyo están de [rosa](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-8Pjm0yXkHwU/UoKpJGyHFQI/AAAAAAAAA44/5Ldz-5LIp_k/s1600/nicki_minaj_all_pink_outfit_cu.jpg), desde sus cabezas de color [rosa chicle](http://cdn22.picsart.com/140363033001202.png) hasta los zapatos magenta. Al lado de ellas hay un chico en un [sherwani[1]](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/36/3b/fd/363bfd6b8ef1427178c820892107f50f.jpg) blanco y dorado pálido, ojos con destellos innaturalmente dorados y una línea de cabello rubio en su tupé. Unos asientos después hay un chico con cabello rubio brillante y una sonrisa aún más brillante usando un [suéter naranja](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/A2OiwWdCAAIo9m0.jpg), jeans ajustados con agujeros en las rodillas y un brazalete verde. Está hablando con un chico usando un [abrigo de piel](http://www.iaparticles.com/jackets-outer/rhvsdf34ggv11wa22o7ra51717ao3x); al menos Louis cree que lo es, nunca ha visto un animal en persona pero ha leído suficientes descripciones de abrigos de piel en libros. El chico con el abrigo debe ser de Rojo o Gris, uno de esos planetas que permanecen fríos todo el año, pero su sonrisa es cálida y sus ojos se arrugan  cuando se ríe de las bromas del rubio.

Louis lo absorbe todo, una conglomeración de culturas y acentos y ropa colorida. Luego alguien se mueve, las personas alrededor de la mesa se retiran, y Louis lo ve.

Un chico vestido de [verde](http://41.media.tumblr.com/1c4eeee33747646b6be3938c37d6d9df/tumblr_nw80a0h1Ri1rgxudyo1_r1_500.png).

☾

Harry Styles ha visto campos de flores que van más allá del horizonte y bailan con el viento, ha visto cúmulos de estrellas tan brillantes que iluminan la noche como si fuera de día, praderas escondidas, valles serenos y lagos tan tranquilos que parecen congelados. Ha visto rostros hermosos cautivados por la luz del fuego, contorsionados por la risa, dignificados por los rituales. Conoce la belleza como conoce el aire, la luz; vive en ella, la ha ayudado a crecer, la ha creado. Harry pensaba que había visto todo aquello que quitaba el aliento.

Nada de eso se compara al dueño de unos ojos azul verdoso que atrapan a los suyos a través de la mesa y lo anclan a la silla. Harry se siente expuesto, abierto por completo. Su boca se abre inconscientemente en un pequeño _oh_ que no pretende vocalizar. El latido de su corazón debe ser visible en su pecho, el pobre órgano trabajando a marcha forzada mientras se queda quieto, observándolo.

El chico es pequeño, compacto, muy diferente de las personas de su planeta. Tiene cabello castaño y piel color caramelo, y unos ojos _azules_ que lo perseguirán por siempre.

Harry quiere conocerlo, quiere oírlo hablar y observar la forma en que su boca se mueve. Está fascinado por el [uniforme](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-HHKF1ilCyyA/UnHOynr24iI/AAAAAAAABGI/kxfgXWBVo0g/s1600/pugh1.jpg) negro que se pega a la curva de su cintura y moldea su pecho, es casi militar, una clase de traje de cuero con una cresta azul sobre el corazón del chico. Es el mismo uniforme usado por los otros tres chicos sentados al lado de él, pero—el chico se levanta para alcanzar un plato y la boca de Harry se seca porque, _demonios,_ los otros chicos no tienen esos muslos que el cuero envuelve como una segunda piel, o las manos delicadas que contrastan con el sólido y duro material. Tiene una intrincada [funda de pistola](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbbtv6Mdrf1ri86fko2_1280.jpg) en una de sus piernas, botas hasta la rodilla y una risa más brillante que el sol, es la vista más impresionante de la galaxia.

—Oops —dice Liam alegremente al lado de Harry. Metió la manga de su abrigo en el recipiente de las papas por accidente, la piel de zorro está ahora manchada con comida. Pasaron varios segundos de Liam empujándolo para que Harry despegue la vista del chico de los ojos azules y se riera de Liam, quien está frunciendo el ceño mientras se limpia con una servilleta.

—Mala suerte, compañero —dice Harry. Vuelve a echar un vistazo y el chico le devuelve la mirada. La piel le pica y los vellos de la nuca se le erizan—. Umm, entonces no has conocido a alguien más, ¿o sí? ¿Como de otros planetas y eso?

—Sólo a Niall —responde él, señalando sobre su hombro al rubio al lado suyo, quien está observando un pastel con absoluto deleite. Harry aún no ha conocido a Niall formalmente, pero cree que será toda una aventura. Liam vuelve a limpiar su manga, sin darse cuenta que la otra se roza con el recipiente de estofado cada vez que se mueve—. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguien más, ¿por qué?

—Oh —Harry muerde su labio. Gira sus hombros un poco, alejándose de Glenne y Jeff a su izquierda, ambos absortos en una discusión  sobre cuál pastel deberían probar después,  baja su voz—. Hmm, ¿o sea que no conoces a ese chico? ¿Al otro lado de la mesa?

Liam es la persona menos sutil de la galaxia porque gira la cabeza para observar al colorido grupo de personas en la mesa, hablando y riendo. Los ojos de Liam se abren de par en par y vuelve a mirar a Harry. —¿El que te está mirando? Porque no, no lo conozco —Harry baja los hombros, mordiendo su labio—. Pero él sí que quiere conocerte.

Harry gruñe codeando a Liam mientras éste se ríe. Luego-

—Oh, no —Liam hace un puchero, alzando su otra manga, ahora cubierta con estofado, jugo de ciruela y algo morado.

Harry se carcajea y escucha una risa ruidosa y rasposa desde el otro lado de la mesa uniéndose a la suya. Mira hacía allí y se encuentra con el chico de ojos centelleantes riéndose de la desgracia de Liam, la alegría evidente en su sonrisa.

―Ni siquiera lo pienses, Harry ―murmura Jeff al lado suyo, y él brinca de la sorpresa―. Es de Azul.

El corazón de Harry cae.

☆

―Conozco esa mirada ―dice Stan, alzando una ceja cuando Louis muerde su labio y deja de mirar al chico más lindo que ha visto y a su amigo con el abrigo machado con comida―. ¿A quién estás…? Oh, _Louis._

―Ya sé, ya sé ―resopla él―. No iba a hacer nada.

Stan vuelve a alzar una ceja. ―Tu, Louis Tomlinson, ¿no ibas a hacer algo que se supone no debes hacer? Claro. Ni siquiera lo pienses ―él baja la voz, alejándose un poco de Calvin y Oli―. No podemos asociarnos con los Verdes y lo sabes.

No es que la gente de Azul y Verde se _odien._ Ninguno de los planetas de la Alianza se odia más, ese fue el propósito de la Alianza en primer lugar. Los ocho planetas de la Nebulosa Upa Linyte estuvieron en guerra por años, cientos y cientos de derramamientos de sangre por las cosas más estúpidas y pequeñas, Tratados y compromisos fueron rotos una y otra vez, los gobiernos planetarios afirmaban que no les enviaban traducciones apropiados de los documentos y que ellos _no sabían_ que estaban haciendo algo malo.

Un hospital en Rojo fue bombardeado, miles de inocentes murieron y los planetas acordaron que la guerra debía terminar, por lo que la Alianza fue fundada. La Lengua Común fue creada para que no hubieran más malentendidos, y a los planetas se les dieron nombres en la Lengua Común para hacer las cosas más sencillas―Komenstelle, el planeta hogar de Louis, fue renombrado como Azul y al resto de planetas se les aplicó un nombre de acuerdo con un código de colores.

Cinco siglos después, la paz reina, aunque hay algunos conflictos de vez en cuando, sólo para mantener las cosas interesantes. Los planetas de la Alianza están cerca en proximidad pero completamente alejados cuando se trata de cultura, idiomas y personas. Pronto, los planetas comenzaron a crear acuerdos informales con sus viejos aliados de guerra, acuerdos más profundos que los que la Alianza promueve.

Azul, por ejemplo, se alió con Amarillo y Rosa, dos planetas enfocados en la manufactura y tecnología. Evaden hacer acuerdos con planetas como Rojo, donde no se utiliza la tecnología por la que Azul es reconocida.

Todos los planetas son diferentes de los otros pero Verde y Azul contrastan _más:_ en el espectro de la Alianza, Azul y Verde estarían opuestos en la línea. Azul se enorgullece de ser la sociedad que más rápido crece, siempre la primera en actualizaciones científicas; el planeta se mueve rápido, en constante cambio, evolucionando. Verde, por el otro lado, ha sido, orgullosamente, el mismo durante siglos. Son rígidos en su cultura, estáticos como una piedra. De lo que Louis aprendió de las clases de Historia, nadie en Verde quiere trabajar en algo difícil para actualizar su cultura, y todos preferirían sentarse todo el día a cantar y jugar con sus plantas.

No, las personas de Azul y Verde no se odian. Los nativos de Verde consideran a los de Azul apresurados e impulsivos, más preocupados por las actualizaciones tecnológicas que por el bienestar de su pueblo. Las personas de Azul creen que los de Verde son lentos, siempre temerosos al cambio e inflexibles. Los planetas pueden ser civilizados cuando lo necesitan, pero sería considerado traición por ciertas personas del planeta de Louis que interactuara con ellos sin tener una buena razón. Calvin y Oli, Louis apostaría su mano derecha, pertenecen a ese grupo.

Eso no significa que Louis vaya a dejar de mirar al chico de Verde, con la sonrisa más brillante, los rizos más graciosos y la camiseta verde que se aprieta en sus anchos hombros.

Louis no puede hablar con él, lo sabe. Si Calvin u Oli lo atraparan haciéndolo sería reportado con la Directora General y enfrentaría un castigo. Sería enviado a casa y probablemente perdería su trabajo en Syco, también. ¿Valdría la pena perderlo todo, sólo por hablar con un chico?

Es mucho más difícil responder a esa pregunta de lo que él creía.

☾

Los primeros días en la Academia son exactamente lo que Jeff y Glenne le dijeron que esperara; la cena de bienvenida es seguida a la mañana siguiente por un desayuno de bienvenida y luego un _meet and greet_. Todo fue un remolino de etiquetas con nombres y la repetición de la misma frase una y otra vez: _soy Harry, de Verde, sí, es emocionante, encantado de conocerte también._ Los directores de la Academia―dos hombres llamados Hackford y Jones―lucían encantados mientras las cuarenta y pico de personas de varios planetas de la Alianza sostenían conversaciones cortas e insípidas, y Jeff seguía enviándole a Harry miradas aburridas y rodadas de ojos cada vez que se encontraban.

Han pasado tres días de lo mismo y Harry sabe que no es el único que se encuentra frustrado por las conversaciones aburridas orquestadas por Hackford y Jones, intervalos de tres minutos, palabras incómodas y un pitido molesto que les anuncia que deben pasar a hablar con alguien más. Los límites de tiempo en las conversaciones son obligatorios―Harry conoce a un chico de Amarillo llamado Zayn y ambos comienzan a hablar del sherwani amarillo que él está usando (hecho por su tía, aparentemente) y no escuchan el pitido. Hackford en persona los separa, apuntándole a Zayn alguien que necesita un nuevo compañero al otro lado de la habitación y enviando a Harry con Leigh-Anne de Rosa.

La cosa es, los representantes de los planetas son adultos con mentes funcionales que han sostenido conversaciones sin la ayuda de Hackford y Jones por años. Es como si ambos hombres se les hubiera dado el trabajo de poner a interactuar a los delegados y cuando se dieron cuenta que sería más fácil de lo que pensaron decidieron hacer todo mucho más difícil para ellos e instituir límites de conversación.

De cualquier forma, Harry está irritado. Siempre ha preferido interacciones más orgánicas y estos encuentros forzados lo molestan. No necesita temas de conversación impuestos cuando tiene docenas de donde escoger: está rodeado de un montón de colores y acentos y gestos extraños y saludos que nunca ha visto y está ansioso por aprenderlos todos.

Los delegados tienen la primera oportunidad de una noche libre para romper el hielo en la tercera noche en la Academia. Están en uno de los tantos salones de baile, un cuarto adornado imponentemente, lleno de parloteos incesantes y meseros cargando bandejas con toda clase de bebidas. Jeff y Glenne ya lo están esperando en una mesa para cuando Harry llega, hay bastantes copas vacías frente a ellos.

―Es champaña, Harry ―le explica Glenne, su voz ligera por el alcohol―. Es de Rosa, ¿no es maravillosa?

 _Es_ maravillosa, dulce y ligera en la lengua de Harry, tan diferente de las bebidas pesadas de bayas que se producen en Verde. Harry tiene una copa, luego otra y luego Zayn está al lado suyo, sacándolo de su asiento para socializar con otros, Harry se tropieza detrás de él, riéndose.

―Lindo cabello ―sonríe Zayn y Harry se ilumina.

―¡Gracias! Me lo dejé crecer yo solo.

Zayn resopla. ―No, idiota, me refiero a la flor ―él toca el pétalo un gran narciso trenzado en el cabello de Harry, tras su oreja.

―Oh ―dice él―. Bueno, la dejé crecer también.

Zayn se ríe y sacude la cabeza, aparentemente cómodo con él lo suficiente como para jugarle bromas. Harry es bueno con eso, porque ha querido burlarse de la innecesaria elección de color de ojos del chico― _sí, Zayn, ya sabemos que puedes cambiar tu cuerpo como tú quieras, deja de alardear_ ―por días.

Zayn guía a Harry hasta un colorido grupo de personas, Harry saluda a Perrie, Jade, Jesy y Leigh-Anne, todas luciendo resplandecientes en [rosa pálido](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-hh0TIt6MNP0/UnQP-h-28WI/AAAAAAAA0RE/4ZB9DYb5qqE/w1200-h1200/littlemixpinkpng.png). Hay un chico parado con ella, Niall de Naranja, a quien no ha tenido el placer de conocer. Está usando un suéter blanco y unos pantalones naranja oscuro, el mismo brazalete verde en su muñeca.

―Saludos ―dice él, inclinándose para sacudir la mano de Harry―. Soy Niall. ―Ante el sonido de la voz del chico, los ojos de Zayn pasan a ser café oscuro por un segundo antes de regresar a su color dorado original.

Interesante.

El grupo cae en una conversación fácil, Niall dispuesto y capaz de compartir sus opiniones sobre cualquier tema, el brazalete atrapa la luz mientras gesticula con las manos. Liam se les une un rato después, sorprendentemente sin su [abrigo](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/53dc2911e4b0c5bacb88f659/t/5404e249e4b0cf67d96e31d0/1409606220495/h.jpg?format=750w); Jade se separa para hablar con un grupo de chicos de Gris. El champaña fluye y Jesy y Leigh-Anne elogian a Harry por su flor, y Harry piensa que éste ha sido el mejor momento desde que su transbordador aterrizó allí.

Luego Perrie mira hacia otro lugar y sus ojos se suavizan, se muerde el labio inferior por un momento, haciendo un puchero. ―Miren cuán miserables parecen, pobres chicos.

La mirada de Harry, junto con la del resto del grupo, sigue a la de Perrie a través de la mesa y hasta el extremo contrario. Cuatro chicos están sentados alrededor de ella, dos de ellos concentrados en la que parece ser su quinta copa de champaña. Los otros dos están observando al resto de la gente con expresiones tristes, como si quisieran unirse a la fiesta pero les hubieran dicho que no podían. Uno, incluso, tiene la cabeza puesta sobre la mesa como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza de hacer algo divertido.

―Los voy a rescatar ―dice Jesy decisivamente, haciéndose paso a través de la multitud.

―Ese Calvin es horrible ―susurra Perrie hacia el grupo mientras observan a Jesy alejarse―. Estaba hablando con Stan una vez y vino y se lo llevó, diciendo que habían venido a trabajar y no a hacerles ojitos a las chicas.

―Oli es horrible, también ―añade Leigh-Anne―. Él sí que no recibió el memo de no estar aquí para conocer chicas. Creí que tendría que ponerle la etiqueta con su nombre sobre la boca si insinuaba que fuéramos a su cuarto una vez más.

―Calvin dijo que mi cabello es estúpido ―dice Niall, su ceño frunciéndose por primera vez. Zayn luce como si fuera a asesinar a alguien.

—Louis y Stan son buenos chicos, sin embargo —dice Liam, consternado. Liam quiere que todos sean felices todo el tiempo; es por ello que él y Harry se llevaron tan bien la primera vez que se conocieron en el planeta de Harry.

Harry está fascinado; no ha conocido a alguna de estas personas, y sus nombres no son ni siquiera familiares. El grupo está demasiado lejos para ser reconocido a través del cuarto, así que Harry no sabe si los ha visto alguna vez.

Jesy aparentemente hace su magia y obtiene la aprobación de este misterioso Calvin (y Harry piensa que tiene algo que ver con la forma en que mira a Jesy arriba y abajo cuando le da la espalda), y los dos chicos aburridos saltan sobre sus pies.

Y Harry se da cuenta que los ha _visto_ antes, hay sólo una razón por la que no se han conocido.

Los chicos de Azul están usando trajes similares a los que tenían en la cena de bienvenida, todo de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Este uniforme en particular se ve menos militar, el mismo material de cuero envuelto alrededor de ellos, pero [menos estructurado](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1e/b1/b0/1eb1b07c757ea7890a8885a8c861d89a.jpg), menos como armadura.

El muchacho de ojos azules es aún más bonito de cerca. Harry pierde su respiración por un momento cuando que sus ojos se encuentran, el reconocimiento de apareciendo.

Niall se presenta a los recién llegados, sonriendo. —Parecía que necesitaban un poco de ayuda.

—No tienes ni idea —dice el chico bonito con gratitud, y todo el mundo se ríe—. Creo que he conocido a todos, excepto...

—Lou —advierte el otro chico en voz baja, pero el chico igual inclina la cabeza y se adelanta un par de pasos. Harry siente la comisura de los labios alzarse en una sonrisa sin su permiso, y hay un brillo de respuesta en los ojos del chico.

—Louis Tomlinson —dice. El tono ronco en su voz hace que Harry tiemble.

Harry extiende su mano para estrechar la de Louis, sus dedos pulgadas de distancia. —Soy…

—¡Harry! —grita Cara desde su mesa. Harry se estremece, retirando la mano. Se vuelve hacia Cara con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Sí?

—Estamos regresando temprano —dice ella, con los ojos parpadeando hacia Louis y su mano extendida. El resto del grupo está tranquilo, viendo cómo la escena se desarrolla, Liam mordiéndose el labio.

— _Probablemente deberías venir con nosotros_ —dice Jeff en Yvgreen, la lengua natal de Verde, su voz fría bajo las sílabas rodantes.

— _Está bien_ —Harry responde en el mismo idioma. Se vuelve de nuevo al grupo con una sonrisa de disculpa. El ceño de Louis está fruncido, sus labios haciendo una mueca—. Tengo que volver a nuestro alojamiento. Fue agradable verlos a todos.

Él no mira hacia atrás cuando se aleja, a pesar de que siente la quemadura de los ojos en él todo el camino hacia la puerta.

☆

—Lo siento —murmulla Jesy mientras Louis observa al enigmático Harry siguiendo a su grupo fuera salón de baile, con los hombros encorvados un poco—. Me olvidé de todo el… asunto entre Verde y Azul.

—Está bien —dice Louis—.Probablemente sea lo mejor. Yo no debería haber... bueno. Simplemente, no debí.

—No creo que nos hemos conocido —dice Stan de repente, volviéndose hacia el chico que había ensuciado su abrigo de piel con sopa en la primera cena.

—Liam —dice el chico, sonriendo ampliamente. Entre él y Niall, este es el grupo más alegre en los que Louis ha estado nunca—. Soy de Rojo. ¿Cómo están?

Perrie y Jesy meten a Stan en una conversación sobre otra chica de Rosa llamada Jade—y cuando las mejillas de Stan se sonrojan, Louis decide que _va_ a obtener más información sobre esto más adelante—cuando Niall, sin preámbulos, pica a Louis en el centro de su pecho.

—Um —dice Louis mientras Zayn los mira, riéndose—. ¿Auch?

—Tu camiseta se ve dura —dice Niall con asombro—. ¡Pero es suave!

—Em, sí —Louis responde, alejando el dedo de Niall de donde está ahora, acariciando el material sobre el pezón de Louis a través de su camisa—. Cuero sintético a prueba de agua. ¿Qué, creías que iba caminando por ahí con una armadura de plástico durante todo el día o algo así?

—Yo estaba confundido —admite Niall—. También porque es negro. Estaba tratando de averiguar cuándo la Alianza añadió un planeta negro y luego Zayn dijo que le habías dicho que eras de Azul.

—La Directora General pensó que todos los uniformes azules eran demasiado “llamativos” —explica Louis, levantando los dedos para hacer comillas en el aire—. Así que empezamos a usar los negros hace unos años.

—Pero ¿por qué están usando uniformes aquí? —pregunta Zayn—. ¿No les gusta llevar, como, ropa cómoda? ¿O algo además de negro?

Louis mueve nerviosamente. —Realmente no tengo... ¿otra cosa? —dice torpemente—. Nunca usamos ropa fuera de la de la escuela, y estos uniformes nos fueron proporcionados. Es un material de alta calidad, y es cómodo.

Zayn y Niall miran a Louis con ojos cuidadosos, por lo que inmediatamente cambia el tema para preguntar sobre la comida deliciosa que es llevada alrededor por los camareros (aparentemente llamados mini tacos, y cuando Niall prueba uno se ilumina, dejando rápidamente al grupo para seguir al camarero alrededor, haciendo preguntas sobre lo que se siente el trabajar para la Academia y robándole más tacos de su bandeja cuando no está mirando).

Louis se encuentra vagando de un grupo a otro a medida que la gala avanza, conociendo al amigo de Liam, Andy, de Rojo y Sophia y Eleanor de Púrpura y la misteriosa Jade de Rosa (y, posteriormente, contándole cada historia embarazosa sobre Stan que se le ocurre, convenciendo a un desconcertado Liam para mantener a Stan distraído hasta que Louis puede salir corriendo, riéndose). Louis ha tomado demasiada champaña—agradeciéndole a Jesy y a su planeta la creación de algo tan maravilloso una y otra vez a medida que avanza la noche—y se encuentra relajándose por primera vez alrededor de la gente, además de su familia desde... bueno, nunca.

No hay mucho espacio para la frivolidad en Azul. El planeta se nutre de la tecnología y los avances científicos, y esos no se hacen riéndose o socializando. Tampoco por el aprendizaje de conocimientos inútiles como Historia y Literatura y la lengua nativa, Komen (que se ofrece sólo como un curso electivo en la escuela y, básicamente, es visto como inútil, salvo en títulos antiguos que llevan demasiado tiempo para cambiarse).

Louis siempre ha amado que su educación sea basada en la tecnología y la práctica, porque eso es lo que se le da bien. Había conseguido su aceptación a la Academia justo después de que había terminado su proyecto de graduación en el Instituto (un spray de anti-gravedad que creó con la intención de hacer el envío de objetos voluminosos más fácil, pero que Simon tomó y comercializó como un producto para el cabello). Así que sí, adora sus clases y sus proyectos pero también adora esto, poder hablar y hacer cosas sin que lo juzguen o sin que le pregunten qué está haciendo para obtener beneficios de otros.

A veces hace cosas porque le gusta; a veces mira las estrellas porque son hermosas, no porque esté tratando de averiguar cómo puede venderlas al mejor postor.

Louis se encuentra vagando fuera del salón de baile en algún punto, mirando a las paredes blancas de la Academia y preguntándose cómo es que ha terminado allí. Calvin y Oli fueron escogidos por su entrenamiento político, y Stan porque sus estudios de Servicios de Salud podrían ayudar a encontrar soluciones médicas de otros planetas a Azul, Louis es sólo otro técnico, repara cosas, no es un diplomático. Simon le permitió venir sólo si aceptaba reportar cualquier tecnología que otro planeta tuviese y que se acercara a algo que estuvieran desarrollando en Azul, y si la tenían Louis debía sabotearla o ingeniárselas para hacerla más grande y mejor.

Louis no quiere ser esa clase de chico. Pero Calvin sabe cuál es la razón por la que está allí, y se va a asegurar de que cumpla.

Louis sacude la cabeza ante su propio tren de pensamientos melodramáticos, parado en un baño en su camino devuelta al salón de baile. Si eso es lo que pasa, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer; si quiere conservar su empleo en Syco, hará lo que tenga que hacer. No es como si fuera a ver a estas personas después de que los tres meses pasen.

Se lava las manos y tararea para sí, en orden de ganar el sentimiento de estar en paz con la galaxia—no se le hace difícil, gracias a las burbujas en su estómago y las horas que ha pasado con sus nuevos amigos y lejos de los gemelos deprimentes que son Calvin y Oli. Arregla su flequillo y el cuello de su camisa y se enfila hacia la puerta cuando se choca contra alguien, un alguien alto que le sujeta las caderas con manos grandes.

—Ups —dice Louis. Se gira para agradecer a su salvador, sólo para abrir los ojos de par en par.

—Hola —dice el Harry lindo de Verde. Su voz es baja, como un trueno, profunda como el rugido de una nave girando a través de la atmosfera. Su [abrigo verde](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-Rju3lJ6ed9A/VzHP0Zx55-I/AAAAAAAAATM/HBRVI_2hFY8m-e0TZjdY-FPrzy3kUmDjgCLcB/s1600/IMG_20160508_062912.jpg) es sedoso y suave al toque, cosa que Louis sabe porque se está agarrando a él para mantenerse derecho. Su cabello es un desorden de rizos, una sola flor blanca metida detrás de su oreja, y sus ojos brillan en la semi-oscuridad del lugar—. No pude presentarme apropiadamente antes. Harry Styles.

—Hola, Harry Styles —dice Louis débilmente, tratando aun de no caerse—. Creo que _soy_ borracho.

—Interesante nombre. Creí que era _Louis_ pero supongo que escuché mal —sonríe Harry, y ese pequeño cambio en sus labios transforma su rostro de estoico a dulce, de una estatua tallada en mármol a arte vivo—. No estoy súper familiarizado con costumbres de Azul pero creo que ese nombre es nuevo.

Louis resopla. —Bueno, yo tampoco sé mucho de Verde, pero ¿no deberías llamarte como Atrapa Árboles, Rey Planta o Señor de los Arbustos?

Harry, en vez de ofenderse como Louis había esperado y preparado, tira su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Es como un chillido algo adorable y Louis no puede evitar más que sonreír en respuesta. —Señor de los Arbustos —él deja salir una risita—. Ese me gusta.

—Genial, te sienta —asiente Louis— ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Creí que te habían arrastrado lejos cuando te vieron acercándote a mi maldad —dice él, serpenteando sus dedos para enfatizar su maldad.

—Están de vuelta en los alojamientos. Todos habían bebido mucha champaña, no me van a extrañar —Harry se encoge de hombros—. ¿Y los tuyos? Escuché un montón de comentarios amorosos hacia tu amigo Calvin, y él parece del tipo que creería que te contagiarías algo por hablar conmigo mucho tiempo.

—Calvin es un imbécil —responde Louis cortante.

Harry inclina su cabeza un poco. Louis se siente desarmado ante esa mirada. —¿Entonces por qué hacer lo que él dice?

—¿Por qué hacer lo que tu amigo Jeff dice? —le dice él en cambio, molesto. Harry podrá ser lindo, pero lo está golpeando muy cerca de casa con sus palabras curiosas—. Tu seguro que te fuiste rápido cuando él giró sus dedos y te solicitó antes.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No lo entenderías.

—Ni tu tampoco —Louis argumentó.

Y, por supuesto, cando se habla del diablo éste siempre aparece. La puerta se abre, revelando a nadie más que al amigo de Harry, Jeff. Sus ojos se entrecierran inmediatamente cuando ve a Louis, tomando nota de la mano de Louis, que aún se encuentra agarrando la solapa de Harry.

—Harry —dice él—. Creí que estabas en la habitación. ¿Vas de regreso?

 _—Dagalutsi_ —responde Harry con un meneo de su mano, las poco familiares silabas golpean el oído de Louis. Éste espera que Jeff se vaya pero no, se queda mirándolos como si estuviera planeando qué hacer en caso de que Louis los fuera a atacar de repente.

—Correcto —dice Louis, incómodo—. Bueno, Harry, fue un placer conocerte.

Harry sonríe pero los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa cálida que Louis vio momentos antes ya no están, escondidas detrás de una máscara impasible. —A ti también, Louis —él se endereza, desenredando la mano de Louis de su solapa. Tal vez imaginó el toque de un dedo en la parte posterior de su mano, pero algo en los ojos afilados de Harry le dijo que no.

Y luego, él ya no está, como si fuera un espectro, la incertidumbre de un sueño vívido.

Louis no puede dormir esa noche, las burbujas de champaña en sus venas no se comparan con las cosquillas que el toque de Harry dejó en su piel.

☆

La semana siguiente comienza el nuevo horario de los delegados, con cada planeta liderando una discusión sobre un aspecto de sus sociedades, comida, idioma, normas culturales, industria, etc., dos veces a la semana.

Los chicos de Azul no tienen ningún voto para escoger los temas: la Directora les envió una lista detallada, un folleto con información adicional, y el orden en que cada tema debía ser presentado. Calvin y Oli harían las presentaciones. Louis y Stan podrían ayudar con las demostraciones prácticas si ellos creían que podían manejarlas, de lo contrario debían permanecer en silencio. 

Es claro que su gobierno es el único que les da el material ya preparado; mientras la semana de bienvenida pasa, cada delegación de los planetas parece más y más estresada por el evento. Cuando Louis una noche le pregunta a Niall en la cena dónde ha estado, Niall le da una mirada rara.

—Poniendo nuestras cosas en orden para la primera clase, por supuesto —dice él con la boca llena de algo de Gris llamado pizza, que tanto él como Louis declararon como su comida favorita. El traga y añade—. No nos dimos cuenta que podíamos usar la cocina de la Academia para hacer la comida de nuestra presentación, entonces hemos estado algo estresados recibiendo ingredientes y moviendo cosas alrededor.

—Oh —dice Louis, frunciendo el ceño. Los chicos de Azul tenían que hacer una demostraciones de comida también y los ingredientes para el _kaffe und kuchen **[2]** _ que se supone que harían les fueron enviados en una unidad de refrigeración que está en sus alojamientos. Ninguno de ellos ha hecho un pastel antes sin embargo—Louis nunca ha probado el café—por lo que no está seguro de qué se supone que hagan. Se gira hacia Niall— ¿Cocinas mucho?

—Nahh —dice él, limpiando lo último de su plato con una rebanada de pizza—. Mi mamá siempre lo hace, es una genio en la cocina. Pero Bressie es decente y yo puedo ayudar siempre y cuando me digan qué hacer.

Por lo que Louis pasa en resto de la primera semana con Stan y ambos pasan su tiempo evadiendo a Oli y Calvin, y el resto pasa _su_ tiempo escondidos en sus habitaciones, practicando y preparándose para sus clases.

Louis y Stan pasan un día entero explorando, merodeando alrededor de los diferentes comedores y áreas comunes y la cocina gigante en el piso inferior, de la que son echados inmediatamente. Stan arrastra a Louis hacia los diferentes alojamientos en la Academia, burlándose de las simples cerraduras tecnológicas que observan. Los alojamientos de Azul tienen una interfaz de código de ocho dígitos, escáner de ojos y voz, números de identificación para cada chico y un sensor de calor; la puerta de Rojo, en contraste, es literalmente, un pomo gigante (el cual, naturalmente tratan de girar, encontrándolo imposible). La de Púrpura luce como un escáner dactilar común, en Amarillo hay un espejo mostrando la imagen de alguien que no reconocen, y la puerta de Naranja, por alguna extraña razón, está a diez pulgadas del suelo.

—¿Ellos trepan hasta allá? —pregunta Louis, tratando de saltar para agarrar el saliente de la puerta (y ni siquiera lo roza, para su desgracia). Stan se encoge de hombros, tocando las paredes como si esperara encontrar un punto holográfico o un botón secreto.

La puerta de Gris tiene una cerradura circular, Rosa tiene tecnología sensible al ADN (y Louis quiere tratar de averiguar cómo funciona pero Stan se aburre pronto y lo aleja de allí) y la de Verde es-

—¿Un árbol? —Stan se ríe con incredulidad—. ¿Eso es? ¿Un solo árbol?

En defensa de Verde, es un árbol _gigantesco_ que parece haber crecido del suelo impoluto de la Academia. Las hojas y ramas se mueven constantemente cada vez que hay una brisa. Louis se  acerca y pone su mano sobre él, siguiendo el patrón del tronco, que se estremece bajo su mano como el latido de un corazón. Nunca esperó que una planta se sintiera tan viva; junto con los animales, las clases de Historia y los idiomas únicos, los árboles no son de mucha utilidad para las personas en Azul.

El árbol tiembla de nuevo, esta vez moviéndose visiblemente bajo la mano de Louis. Salta hacia atrás cuando el centro del árbol se mueve, el tronco forma un agujero del tamaño de una persona adulta, del que sale una cara sonriente bastante familiar.

—¡Borracho! —sonríe Harry—. Me alegro de verte.

—A mí también, Señor de los Arbustos —replica Louis, torciendo los labios para evitar sonreír también.

Harry se gira, mirando al árbol y al agujero que se cierra. —¿Estabas buscando a alguien?

Louis siente cómo se ruboriza. —Oh, um. Nop. Estaba aburrido y quería explorar un poco.

—Suena divertido —dice  él y suena como si de verdad lo pensara—, desearía poder ver los alrededores, pero me han enviado a buscar la madera para el fuego.

—¿Fuego? —pregunta Stan y Louis salta. Se le había olvidado que su amigo seguía allí, mirando a Harry con ojos afilados—. ¿Qué van a encender?

La expresión de Harry se cierra; los ojos brillantes se vacían, la sonrisa forzada. Es la misma expresión estoica que apareció cundo Jeff se asomó al baño, casi como si su sonrisa amigable fuera sólo para Lou hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. —Es para nuestra casa —explica él—. Todas las ceremonias tradicionales en nuestro planeta se conducen alrededor del fuego.

Louis mira a Stan, rogándole con la mirada que sea agradable. Stan luce inseguro, como si quisiera desaprobarlo pero ayudarlo al mismo tiempo. —Eso suena… genial, compañero.

—Harry, este es Stan —lo presenta Louis, con cierto cuidado y Harry inclina la cabeza—. Stan es mi mejor amigo. Stan este es Harry, nos conocimos en el baño.

— _Siyo,_ Stan —dice Harry, sonriendo un poco—. Louis está un poco equivocado… no nos conocimos en el baño, él casi me tira al suelo en el baño. Muy diferente.

—Él suele hacer eso —Stan lo compadece y Louis chilla.

—¿No tienes un fuego que iniciar? —murmura él, cruzando sus brazos. Los labios de Harry tiemblan, y roza su mano por el brazo de Louis cuando pasa por su lado.

—No te preocupes, _usdi noqsi_ —dice Harry, girándose y caminando de espalda  por lo que Louis es golpeado por el efecto completo de su sonrisa—. Fue lindo.

Louis abre los ojos de par en par cuando Harry le guiña uno y desaparece en la esquina.

Stan lo codea, luciendo preocupado. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Lou? Esto es una mala idea.

Louis no tiene ni la menor idea. Sabe que debería mantenerse alejado, pero es como si no pudiera evitar el gravitar alrededor de él, en cambio.

No debería ser tan difícil mantenerse alejado de Harry Styles.

☆

Louis se levanta para la primera clase del lunes muy temprano, escabulléndose mientras Niall y el resto de su grupo aún están armando su presentación. Niall nota su presencia y lo saluda, canturreando. —¡Buenos días! —antes de que su amiga Amy lo obligue a seguir leyendo las notas. Es la primera vez que Louis ha visto a la delegación de Naranja por completo. Las diferencias entre ellos son notables: Niall delgado y ágil, Amy es alta y esbelta, y Bressie parece un armario gigante. La única cosa idéntica en ellos son los brazaletes verdes en sus muñecas.

El cuarto en el que van a estar por las próximas diez semanas de clases es aburrido, considerando que están en una estación flotante y parte de la galaxia está detrás de ellos. Una de las paredes está hecha completamente de gabinetes y armarios para que los grupos almacenen los materiales de sus presentaciones. Hay una pantalla gigante en el frente del cuarto por si algún grupo quiere mostrar videos y seis filas de mesas y sillas blancas y eso es todo. La única cosa emocionante en el lugar es la pared derecha, un vidrio la cubre completamente, dejando ver la Nébula, una nube azul, morada y roja hecha de polvo y gas.

—Lou —lo llama Niall desde la puerta—. Vamos a traer la comida del piso de abajo. ¿Puedes vigilar nuestras cosas?

Louis asiente, sonriendo. —Sólo si me das la mejor parte del postre que hicieron, sea lo que sea.

Niall echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. —Trato —Niall, Amy y Bressie dejan el cuarto y Louis vuelve a mirar la Nébula a través del vidrio.

—Oh —dice una voz familiar, y Louis salta. Harry está parado en la puerta, tratando de no mirar a Louis, lo que es muy difícil considerando que son los únicos en el lugar—. Hola.

Louis aclara su garganta. —Hey.

Harry se sienta en un silla lo más lejos que puede, golpeando sus dedos contra la mesa enfrente de él. Louis se mueve, el material de sus pantalones arañando la silla. Está increíblemente consciente de cada movimiento y no sabe si Harry lo está mirando pero está seguro de que se siente así. ¿Louis ha respirado así de fuerte siempre? ¿Su ritmo cardiaco ha sido así de rápido? Su nuca arde.

—Has madrugado —dice Harry, asustando a Louis—. ¿No podías dormir?

—Emocionado —responde Louis. No se gira, hablando al vacío enfrente de él—. Me gustaría mucho escuchar a las otras personas hablar acerca de sus experiencias. Nosotros… no hacemos eso en Azul.

—¿Qué, hablar? —dice Harry y Louis puede oír la sonrisa en su voz—. Encuentro eso difícil de creer.

—No —Louis rueda sus ojos—. Hablar para… escuchar a otros. Solo aprender.

—¿No hay tiempo para reflexionar en el planeta que se mueve más rápido, entonces? —pregunta él, ligeramente.

—No mucho —Louis le da un vistazo a Harry—. ¿Qué acerca de ti? Llegaste temprano también.

—No pude manejar el reloj de mi cuarto —dice Harry seriamente, sus ojos amplios y sinceros—. Seguía sonando y presioné todos los botones pero no paraba, entonces lo metí en el closet y me fui.

Louis se ríe, enterrando su rostro en sus manos. La imagen del alto y amable Harry presionando un viejo reloj mientras suena sin parar es demasiado. —Eso es lo mejor que he oído en un tiempo.

—No es gracioso —dice Harry, aunque sus risitas desmienten sus palabras—. Usualmente me despierto con el sonido de los pájaros, eso fue muy traumático.

—¿Te despiertas con el sonido de los pájaros? —pregunta Louis, incrédulo—. ¿Como en un cuento de princesas?

Harry respira hondo. —No como una princesa, como una persona _normal._

—Las personas normales usan relojes, compañero —dice Louis, riéndose. Alguien se aclara la garganta detrás de ellos, en la puerta.

—¿Te está molestando, Harry? —pregunta Jeff, mirándolos con sospecha.

—No, estamos bien —dice Harry, alejándose de Louis después de darle una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Sí —dice Louis en voz baja, mirando a la mesa en frente de él hasta que Stan se sienta al lado de él, frotando sus ojos cansados.

—¿Estás bien? —bosteza él.

—Síp —responde Louis, mirando a Harry y sus amigos en la mesa de Verde riéndose acerca de algo que Jeff dijo.

Hay un silbido fuerte desde el frente del lugar donde Niall está parado, abriendo los brazos como si los estuviera invitando a un abrazo grupal.

—¡Buenos días! —dice con alegría—. Hoy vamos a mostrarles cómo una hacer una comida tradicional de Naranja. Si se incendia, culpen a Bressie.

Louis se ríe de la expresión ofendida de Bressie y Harry debe haberlo oído porque mira a Louis sobre su hombro y le guiña un ojo. Louis siente su estómago dando vueltas.

No nota que Calvin y Oli comparten una mirada al lado suyo.

☾

La primera clase de Azul es la mañana siguiente. Harry, por ser un sucio Verde o cualquier otra cosa igualmente de ofensiva, no había podido conocer al resto de la delegación de Azul. Después de su presentación, Harry pierde esa pequeña esperanza de que tal vez todos pintaban injustamente a Calvin y Oli como malos.

Primero que todo, hicieron que el grupo aguantara una presentación sobre el sistema político y gobierno de Azul, lo que es, probablemente, el tema más aburrido que pudieron haber escogido para su primera clase. Niall se queda dormido en la primera fila, cabeceando mientras ronca. Zayn y Liam pasaron toda la clase pasándose notas en la unidad de comunicación de Louis, que él les dejó usar, prometiéndoles al inicio de la clase que ésta sería muy aburrida. Calvin lee directamente de sus notas y los otros tres solo… se paran ahí. Louis constantemente salta sobre sus pies, sus labios presionados como si quisiera intervenir. Abrió su boca para responder una pregunta de Perrie una vez y Oli le había enviado una mirada tan dura que su mandíbula se cerró audiblemente.

Harry sabe que Azul tiene una estructura social rígida, un loco sistema de títulos y figuras de poder, pero esto parece diferente. Louis luce decepcionado pero resignado, y—bueno, no es como si Harry _conociera_ a Louis, pero seguir órdenes de alguien como Calvin u Oli no parece algo que él este muy dispuesto a hacer.

Harry sigue a Louis y Liam fuera del salón de clase mientras caminan hacia el almuerzo, tratando, y probablemente fallando, de no parecer como que está escuchando su conversación.

Liam palmea el hombro de Louis, su rostro es amable. —Fue una clase agradable, Louis.

Louis resopla. —No, no lo fue. Era terrible. Si fuera por mí, no hablaríamos de política jamás. ¿A quién le importa una mierda eso cuando podríamos pasar el rato hablando de nuestro nuevo auto volador, o los hologramas actualizados en la unidad de comunicación? Y ayudé a construirlos, eso lo _sé_.

El pequeño grupo alrededor de él lo escucha atentamente, las chicas de Rosa y Liam, Zayn, Niall y Stan asienten afirmativamente.

—Eso suena genial, compañero —dice Niall, emocionado—. Nos toma años para que llegue nueva tecnología. Eres tan afortunado de vivir donde las cosas nuevas llegan inmediatamente.

—¡Ven! —exclama Louis, aunque nadie estaba contradiciéndolo—. _Eso_ es por lo que somos conocidos, no por nuestro estúpido sistema de gobierno jerárquico. Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba parado ahí, para ser honesto.

—Bastante obvio, ¿no? —dice Harry juguetonamente antes de poder detenerse, y el grupo por completo se gira para mirarlo. Louis ya está sonriendo, sus cejas arqueadas como si estuviera diciendo _impresióname—._ Estabas ahí para lucir como un lindo caramelo.

Louis sonríe con burla y abre su boca para responder, sus ojos brillando, pero es interrumpido rápidamente.

—Yo vigilaría mi boca si fuera tú —sisea alguien a quien Harry ha escuchado demasiado hoy. Calvin esta rojo de la ira, su mandíbula apretada.

—Calvin —lo reprende Louis, pero él levanta una mano.

—Tommo ha hecho más cosas de las que tu jamás podrás —escupe él—. Vuelve a tu casa del árbol y cierra la boca.

Liam rodea el pecho de Harry con su brazo y se lo lleva antes de que éste pueda formular una espontánea respuesta. Harry mira sobre su hombro y ve a Louis fulminando la espalda de Calvin, sus ojos furiosos.

☆

Louis llega al salón de clases temprano el miércoles en la mañana, aunque se dice que no es porque hoy era el día de la presentación e Verde y está emocionado por escuchar las suaves y lentas palabras de Harry penetrando sus oídos.

Sólo le gusta madrugar, ¿okay? Necesita un buen asiento.

Las mesas no están cuando Louis entra en la habitación, reemplazadas por un enorme plato blanco, rodeado de siete bancos bajos en un heptágono gigante. El interior del plato es una pequeña pila de madera real, llenando el aire con un olor fuerte y natural que Louis sabe que sólo ha olido una vez, cuando se había chocado contra Harry en el baño. Debería ser extraño, pero no puede dejar de etiquetarlo como _hogar_ en su mente, casi como si estuviera conectado a algo más fuerte que un recuerdo. Como si algo acerca de Harry se sintiera, inmediatamente, como un lugar al que Louis podría pertenecer.

—No va a funcionar —una chica rubia está diciendo mientras Louis se cuela. Ella tiene el pelo recogido en dos moños altos, la mandíbula afilada mientras empuja la pila de madera—.Vamos a quemar el suelo.

—Lo hicimos el año pasado, Cara —dice otra chica, la que siempre está siempre con Jeff—. Sólo no puedo recordar cómo.

—¿Hay alguna forma en que podamos utilizar cuerdas? —dice Harry—. Encadenarlo al techo, ¿tal vez?

—¿Qué están tratando de hacer? —Louis pregunta, acercándose. Cara y Harry se ponen de pie, los cuatro chicos se giran para mirar a Louis.

—Vete, Azulito —Jeff rueda los ojos—. No puedes construir un robot para contener el fuego, por lo que no puedes salvar el día. Largo.

—¿Eso es lo que están haciendo, buscando algo para sostener el fuego? —Louis intenta de nuevo. Se agacha al lado del plato blanco, empujándolo—. ¿Qué hay de malo en esto?

—No queremos que quede contra el suelo —explica Harry—. La baldosa va a chamuscarse cuando se caliente, y podría quemarse del todo.

—¿Y usaron esto el año pasado? —Louis se inclina hacia el recipiente, tocando la parte inferior. Es delgada, y está bastante seguro que Harry está en lo correcto; podría quemar el suelo.

Jeff levanta las manos cuando ve que Louis no se va. —Sí, eso creo. Se ve igual.

—El año pasado, lo pusieron encima del suelo de alguna manera —dice Harry. Él le echa un vistazo a Louis—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Louis sonríe de nuevo. —Sí, creo que sí.

☆

—Es spray anti-gravedad —Louis explica, presionando la boquilla de la lata y recubriendo la parte inferior del plato—. No dura para siempre, pero sin duda se mantendrá a través de la clase. Probablemente más.

Voltea el plato y el spray hace que éste se cierna unos pocos pies sobre la tierra. Jeff gruñe, pero no dice nada, simplemente girándose para agarrar la madera y apilarlo al fondo del plato de nuevo.

—Esto es brillante —Harry respira—. ¿Y tú lo inventaste?

Louis voltea la lata, sonriendo. —He sido conocido por tener una buena idea o dos.

—¿Sí? —murmura él, luego se inclina más cerca. Louis se congela, el aliento atrapado en su garganta—. ¿Alguna otra buena idea que quieras compartir?

Louis se lame los labios, y Harry se muerde el suyo. Él baja sus ojos para ver que la boca de Harry se abre un poco. Hay unas pulgadas entre ellos, el aire es pesado.

—¡Harry! —Jeff lo llama, claramente molesto. Harry y Louis se sobresaltan, pero no se alejan—. Tienes una presentación que preparar, ¿recuerdas? ¿O te gustaría seguir adelante y continuar fraternizando con la única persona que no deberías estar hablando? Ya sabes, con toda la guerra interplanetaria que podrías causar y esas cosas.

— _Dagalutsi_ —dice Harry, agitando la mano, luciendo sólo un poco molesto por el dramatismo de Jeff.

—Has dicho eso antes —Louis le pregunta con voz entrecortada, inclinando su boca más cerca de Harry para que pueda escuchar—. ¿Qué significa?

Harry sonríe, sucio. —Significa que voy _corriendo_.

La respiración de Louis da un tirón mientras Harry se aleja.

☆

—La mayoría de los planetas cambiaron a la Lengua Común para el uso diario después de la formación de la Alianza —dice Harry. Su voz es calmante en la parpadeante oscuridad del salón de clase, el fuego añadiendo gravedad de sus palabras. Cada persona alrededor del círculo está absorta, mirando a Harry con los ojos abiertos—. Algunos planetas abandonaron sus lenguas maternas por completo —asiente con la cabeza hacia Louis y Stan.

—El pueblo de Nelahna, o Verde, como ustedes lo llaman, no lo hizo. Nuestra cultura está arraigada en su totalidad en nuestra lengua, y no tenemos nada sin ella. No hay historia, no hay futuro —Harry se inclina hacia adelante, rociando algo en el fuego. Éste se pone verde, luego de vuelta a amarillo—. Aprendemos la Lengua Común en la escuela, pero es nuestra segunda lengua. Utilizamos Yvgreen todos los días.

Cierra los ojos. Louis está cautivado; Harry luce etéreo en la luz baja, las llamas tallando nuevos patrones en su rostro. — _Nutl-yvna nul-itanidol its-ula vtla-gohusdi —_ abre los ojos, el iris verde brillante—. Sin nuestra historia, no somos nada.

☆

—Entonces, _da-ga-lu-tsi_ —Louis intenta, las sílabas son desconocidas en su lengua. El fuego se ha extinguido, las luces del aula están encendidas de nuevo. El resto de los delegados se precipitaron alrededor de Harry al final de la lección, clamando por su atención y prodigando elogios sobre su cautivadora primera clase. Pero ahora la atención de Harry es toda de Louis, con la boca marcada en una sonrisa—. ¿Lo dije bien?

—Casi. Es, um —dice Harry, entonces llega se le acerca, tocando ligeramente el hueco de la garganta de Louis—. Viene de aquí, de la parte de atrás de la garganta. _Dagalutsi_.

— _Dagalutsi_ —repite Louis, su piel arde donde descansa delicado toque de Harry—. Y... había otra. _Us-di no-qsi_ —la sonrisa de Harry se ensancha—. Así fue como me dijiste hace unos días, ¿verdad?

— _Usdi noqsi_ —Harry murmura, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Qué significa?

Una garganta se aclara; el hechizo se rompe. Jeff está en un lado de la habitación, Calvin está en el otro, y ambos los están mirando. Ninguno parece feliz al respecto.

Louis quiere ser el que da un paso atrás, desearía tener ese tipo de autocontrol. Está haciendo a Calvin sospechar y agobiando a Jeff y la brigada de Verde, y también está la pregunta que había tratado de responderse antes: ¿Harry vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena todo lo que Louis perderá si deja que esto continúe?

Harry es el que da un paso atrás, pasándose la mano por el cabello. —No es nada —dice brevemente, su sonrisa escondida detrás de una máscara fría mientras él se aleja.

☆

Hay un mensaje en esperándolo en la unidad de comunicación de Louis cuando la revisa después de la clase.

**_De: Simon Cowell_ **

_He oído que ha estado un poco distraído para investigar cualquier tecnología hasta ahora. Espero que esta distracción no continúe. Tiene un trabajo que hacer, Tomlinson. No haga que me arrepienta de permitirle ir._

Louis envía de vuelta una respuesta concisa, y no está seguro de si está irritado consigo mismo por ser tan débil, con Simon por tomar lo que debería ser una experiencia de aprendizaje y convertirlo en un sabotaje, o con Harry Styles por ponerle tan difícil el concentrarse en primer lugar.

De cualquier manera, no importa. No puede permitir que un chico arruine todo su trabajo y progreso. No puede permitir que Harry sea lo que incline la balanza y haga que Simon decida que no vale la pena mantenerle alrededor más.

Louis, lejos de la influencia embriagadora de Harry, decide que no se va a quedar por fuera. Ni siquiera por ojos tan abiertos que podrían contener todo el universo.

☄

Liam, Niall, Zayn y tienen una apuesta.

Las chicas de Rosa querían en estar en ella también cuando se enteraron, pero fueron descalificadas después de que Liam había encontrado a Perrie y a Jade intentando encerrar a Harry y a Louis en un armario juntos para ganar, forzadas a salir por alterar el delicado proceso que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

La apuesta es que—a pesar de las garantías de los dos muchachos y las rodadas de ojos de los contrarios—Harry y Louis se enamorarán locamente antes de que la estancia de tres meses en la Academia se haya terminado.

Liam es un poco romántico, por lo que apostó sus dos mejores abrigos de piel, cada uno para Niall y Zayn, respectivamente, a que se darán cuenta en el primer mes. Niall es terco y dice que reconoce la misma noción de testarudez en Louis, y él apostó las mejores partes de la cosecha de fresas de seis meses en la granja de los Horan y una caja de vino de mora a que va a ser en el segundo mes antes de que los dos lo admitan (lo que provoca que Zayn diga en broma que Niall estaba literalmente apostando su granja, lo que Liam encontró hilarante y Niall encontró preocupante, haciendo que Zayn y Liam prometieran que sabían que _no_ estaban obteniendo la granja de los Horan si ganaban). Y Zayn, siempre el realista, apostó un set de la mejor cerámica de su madre y tía, a que será hasta el último mes, cuando el pánico de no tener más tiempo juntos, finalmente, los empuje a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Las chicas iban a apostar que sería en la primera semana, si hubieran sido permitidas en ella. —¡Un beso! —Jesy había declarado—. Eso es todo lo que les va a tomar, lo garantizo. —Por eso Liam había encontrado a Jade conduciendo a un confundido Harry a un armario de suministros de limpieza, mientras Leigh-Anne y Perrie trataban de mantener a un Louis que gritaba, encerrado dentro de él hasta que pudieran meter a Harry también.

Lo curioso es que nadie piensa que _no_ va a pasar. Incluso las personas que no tienen participación en la apuesta—Bressie, Sophia, Eleanor, Andy y los chicos de Gris (Sandy, Dan, Josh, y Jon)— aceptaron que Harry&Louis era algo inevitable.

A pesar de que, en lo que las apariencias conciernen, Louis y Harry parecen odiarse entre sí.

Pero no, realmente. Más o menos. ¿Tal vez?

Literalmente, nadie sabe. Es como un latigazo: un minuto los dos se están tomando el pelo ligeramente y flirteando sin abandono y al siguiente se están lanzando insultos el uno al otro y alejándose, dejando tensos silencios a su paso.

En un primer momento, Liam había tratado de convencer a Harry de mantenerse alejado de Louis por completo, y Zayn hizo lo mismo con Louis. ¿Qué bien les haría que arruinaran sus propias experiencias en la Academia por pasar sus días peleando entre sí? Pero son como imanes; mantenerlos separados sólo funciona durante un tiempo antes de que encajen de nuevo juntos.

Y, en realidad, no es como que _todas_ sus interacciones sean discusiones. La mayoría de las veces, ambos coquetean, el inicio de los preliminares—Niall dice que lo enferma cuando ve que aparece un brillo travieso en los ojos de Louis, el mismo que se refleja en la sonrisa arrogante de Harry. A Louis le gusta irritar a Harry hasta que su frío exterior se transforma en manos frenéticas empujando sus rizos fuera de su cara y las mejillas se tiñen de rojo por toda la atención de Louis. Y luego, inevitablemente, Harry se cierra; diciéndole algo sarcástico y mordaz, algo inteligente y astuto, algo que deja Louis sorprendido, con los labios lamiéndose compulsivamente y algo como satisfacción en sus ojos.

Zayn piensa que están a una fuerte discusión de tener relaciones sexuales furiosas en el medio de la sala común en frente de todos. Niall jura que es más profundo que eso; luchan entre sí, pero también luchan _por_ el otro. Louis escuchó una vez que el amigo de Liam, Andy, se burlaba de las botas de piel de ante de Harry y se enojó con él, diciéndole cada insulto que recordaba y algunos nuevos que probablemente se inventó él, y en el momento en que había terminado toda la habitación se había quedado en silencio y Harry parecía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un transbordador, con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado.

—Ellos, claramente, se gustan —dice Niall decisivo, en voz baja en la cena una noche—. Simplemente, no parecen saber qué hacer al respecto.

Liam tiene algunas ideas: —Podrían admitir su amor eterno el uno al otro en el próximo par de semanas —sonríe—. Eso funcionaria.

—De hecho, creo que podría ganar la apuesta. Es decir, ustedes podrían haberla ganado si no fuera por... bien. _Eso_ —Zayn hace una mueca, haciendo un gesto hacia donde Harry y Louis están tratando de no mirarse el uno al otro a través de la mesa, mientras que Jeff y Calvin los miran con los ojos afilados para asegurarse que no lo hacen.

 _Eso_ es correcto. Antes de que cualquier cosa pueda pasar entre Louis y Harry, hay algunos obstáculos en el camino; la primera es ellos en sí, porque tienen tanto miedo de herir los sentimientos de los demás o cruzar algún tipo de línea, que no se dan cuenta de por qué es tan importante ser del agrado del otro. No pasan tiempo juntos fuera del grupo más grande, y a veces hacen enojar al otro y dicen las cosas incorrectas una y otra vez, pero con el tiempo superan sus sentimientos heridos y vuelven a mirarse con añoranza cuando el otro no está viendo. Lo que realmente necesitan, Liam declara a Niall y Zayn un día, es una buena conversación honesta en la que no estén buscando cosas que puedan ofender y no haya nadie mirando por encima de sus hombros y juzgándolos por hablar con gente del planeta “incorrecto”.

Pero ese es el segundo obstáculo, y es lo que realmente está evitando que acaben sucumbiendo a toda la tensión y se besuqueen o algo; Jeff y la delegación de Verde, y Calvin y Oli de Azul.

Cuando Harry y Louis están juntos en un grupo sin Jeff o Calvin a la vista, se burlan y hablan entre sí al igual que hacen con todos los demás. Pero entonces Jeff entra y la expresión de Harry se queda en blanco, su sonrisa se ha ido, y él es más cuidadoso con cada palabra que dice. No habla con Louis en absoluto en presencia de Jeff, sus ojos saltando el lugar donde está de pie, como si fuera invisible, y la irritación al ser ignorado envía a Louis fuera de sí. Y si Calvin u Oli están alrededor, Louis tiende a atacar; su broma va de ligera a dura, critica la apariencia o la inteligencia de Harry, pero todo el mundo sabe que no es su intensión, sólo se siente nervioso y acorralado.

Es un extraño tira y afloja, y es casi lo único de lo que se habla de cuando Harry y Louis no están presentes.

—Jeff no es el hermano de Harry, ¿verdad? —pregunta Niall una noche la hora del cóctel, su vaso de whisky cubre su boca. Harry está de pie al lado de Jeff, Louis y Stan susurran el uno al otro junto a Oli, y ambos grupos están en los extremos opuestos de la sala mientras todos los demás se amontonan en el medio y cotillean.

Liam niega con la cabeza. Había conocido a Harry el año pasado cuando acompañó a un grupo embajador de Rojo al planeta de Harry para actualizar un acuerdo comercial viejo. Se mantuvieron en contacto después de que Liam volvió a su casa (aunque Verde es bajo en tecnología y conseguir un mensaje de vuelta a veces tomaba semanas), y Liam piensa en los dos como buenos amigos, por lo que es una especie de fuente no oficial de información acerca de Harry. —No, ellos no están relacionados. Jeff, Glenne, y Cara son todos mayores que Harry y ya han pasado por la Academia, acordaron volver con Harry para que no estuviera solo. Creo que técnicamente son dignatarios que son considerados visita, y Harry es el único representante de la Academia. Es por eso que es el único que enseña sus clases.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta Eleanor—. ¿Por qué no enviar a gente con la edad adecuada?

Liam duda, mordiéndose el labio. —Creo que están teniendo dificultades... en Verde. Como, una enfermedad, o algo así. Ellos no hablaron de ello mientras yo estuve allí ni nada, pero cuando le pregunté a Harry si había algo que Rojo pudiera hacer para tratar de ayudar, se puso triste y todo tranquilo y no habló de ello.

—Oh, no —jadea Sophia, luciendo angustiada—. Pobre chico.

—Eso explica por qué Harry los escucha —señala Zayn—. Si Jeff ha hecho todo esto antes, va a parecer que tiene todas las respuestas, incluso si está juzgando a todos los de Azul.

Calvin y Oli son un monstruo diferente. Literalmente nadie puede entender por qué Louis y Stan, que son a la vez infinitamente más encantadores y agradables que ellos, no son los líderes de su grupo, y por qué son tan reticentes a desobedecer cuando Calvin da una orden.

—Creo que tiene que ver con, su jerarquía social —Jade dice una noche, cuando todos están en el alojamiento de Amarillo, tendidos a través de las tumbonas de lujo, envueltos en mantas de color rojo oscuro y púrpura—. Hemos aprendido de ella en la escuela, es casi como una cadena alimenticia.

Jesy asiente con la cabeza. —Sí, el gobierno y figuras políticas son la parte superior de la cadena, después, los Directores Generales y gerentes de las empresas de alta tecnología, a continuación, las personas que realmente crean toda la nueva tecnología, y los grupos más bajos son las personas que no participan en la tecnología industrial en absoluto, al igual que los maestros y las enfermeras y los artistas y esas cosas.

—Oh —dice Niall, sentándose—. He oído decir a Calvin vez que él y Oli están entrenados en política intergaláctica.

—Stan está en servicios de salud, creo —Zayn añade—, y Louis estudió ingeniería.

—¿Por lo que están, técnicamente, por debajo de Calvin y Oli? —Liam pregunta, con el ceño fruncido—. Eso es basura, quién esté en la parte superior de la cadena no debería ser elegido por lo que estudió en la escuela.

A pesar de que toda la habitación está de acuerdo, no se puede hacer algo; Louis todavía tiene que escuchar a Calvin, al igual que Harry todavía escucha a Jeff.

—Tenemos que dejar que lo resuelvan por sí mismos —dice Zayn, aunque nadie está contento con eso, así que los siguen de cerca, y esperan que algo cambie pronto.

☆

Las lecciones de Verde se convierten, rápidamente, en las favoritas de todos.

No es que las demás sean aburridas. Durante las clases de Rojo, Liam viene vestido con piel de animal de pies a cabeza y describe los rituales de caza y la política de su pueblo como si estuviera leyendo una novela salvaje en vez de explicar su vida diaria. Staðrmegin, o Rojo en Lengua Común, es un planeta muy parecido a la descripción de Verde de Harry: están fuertemente relacionados con la conservación de los elementos naturales y vivir de manera sencilla, en vez de constantemente buscando por _más_. Liam habla de la vida en Staðrmegin y Louis se pregunta si rechazan la tecnología que nutre a Azul, porque no la entienden, o porque es superflua para la supervivencia.

—Las personas en Rojo no son retrógrados, o tienen miedo al cambio —dice Liam en clase un día—. Tenemos programas espaciales y comunicación en todo el planeta, como en todas partes. Sólo creemos que no hay necesidad de una separación entre lo viejo y lo nuevo. Si un ritual ha trabajado durante miles de años, no lo cambiamos hasta que aparece algo que se ha demostrado que hace al ritual mejor.

Luego muestra a la clase cómo desollar un conejo y todo el mundo se olvida de lo que acababa de decir a favor de chillar y cubrir sus ojos.

El grupo de Niall es siempre fascinante para escuchar, porque las tres personas tienen vidas muy diferentes en el mismo planeta. Amy, trabaja en un centro de comunicaciones en la capital y tiene una forma completamente diferente de pensar que Bressie, que trabaja en la industria manufacturera, y de Niall, que ayuda a manejar la granja ancestral de su familia. Los tres han desarrollado una rutina interesante de describir algo acerca de su planeta, Áitaeir, desde sus tres puntos de vista, en última instancia, demostrando al final de cada clase que a pesar de que viven vidas completamente diferentes, todavía hay una mentalidad Naranjada que es fuerte en cada uno de ellos.

—Y se pronuncia Na-ran-ja-do —Niall dice en su segunda clase—. Dejen de llamarnos Naranjas, tarados. Esa es una fruta y podemos escucharlos.

Las clases de Amarillo son siempre un poco aventureras porque Jagaadeeli parece ser el más distintivo de los planetas, completamente diferente de cualquier otra sociedad, no teniendo equivalente en absoluto. Son muy cuidadosos con algunas de sus frases y explicaciones, y Louis obtiene la clara sensación de que están ocultando algo o que asumen que el resto de la clase sabe lo que quieren decir cuando se llaman entre sí cambiaformas. Tal vez todo el mundo _lo sabe_ , pero Louis está completamente perdido.

Sin embargo, incluso compitiendo contra todo eso, las clases de Harry siempre terminan siendo las favoritas, las horas pasan escuchando su voz lenta y espesa, observando las llamas saltar en su plato y disfrutadas por todos. Incluso Calvin se ve cautivado, sin embargo, después del fin de cada clase, él es siempre rápido para reivindicar que todo lo que Harry acaba de decir era una basura completa. Harry relata antiguos mitos y leyendas y enseña a la clase pequeños pedazos de la lengua Yvgreen; él pasa una clase entera hablando de sus casas en los árboles, que son aparentemente famosas alrededor de la galaxia (excepto en Azul, donde tienden a fingir que no existe Verde). Habla de la casa que su padrastro construyó para su madre, una amplia residencia de tres pisos en uno de los árboles más altos de la capital. A Louis le resulta fascinante, no puede ni siquiera imaginar tal cosa.

Las lecciones de Azul, por su parte, son, unánimemente, las peores.

Louis lo intenta. Trata de dirigir un poco de la discusión hacia algo más emocionante que Calvin Oli y sus discursos ensayados sobre tratados y la política, esquivando cualquier tema interesante salido de alguna pregunta. Como la completa adopción de la Lengua Común y el rechazo cultural de su idioma original: ningún otro planeta lo hizo, y todo el mundo quiere saber por qué.

—Se decidió que era lo mejor para el planeta —Calvin responde con rigidez cuando Eleanor lo pregunta, continuando con su descripción del acuerdo comercial de nutrientes que Azul tiene con Gris.

Azul es un planeta fascinante, y sin embargo a _esto_ es a lo que lo reducen. En la tercera lección Louis deja de pararse en la parte delantera de la sala detrás de Calvin y Oli mientras leen el material proporcionado por la Directora. Los observa desde su asiento, considerándolo como su propia forma de protesta. En la cuarta lección, deja de intentar siquiera prestar atención, enviándole mensajes a Stan para pasar el tiempo o tirándole cosas a Niall que se pegan en su cabello.

Eso dura hasta la tercera semana de clases justo cuando explota.

—… el tratado de 2-4 Alpha 1 dio lugar a un aumento interesante en la estandarización del oro…

—¿Saben lo que es _realmente_ interesante? —Louis lo interrumpe en voz alta—. Unidades de comunicación impulsadas por energía solar. Estoy trabajando en eso en Azul, ¿saben? —Niall se despierta asustado, limpiándose la boca. Liam niega con la cabeza, parpadeando confusamente. Todo el cuarto gira, esperando a que Louis continúe—. ¿Y saben lo que _no_ es interesante? —mira directamente a Calvin—. Tratados del gobierno.

La boca de Calvin se abre. Louis se levanta y camina hacia el frente de la sala, y el resto de la clase aplaude alegremente.

—¿Son completamente de energía solar? —Niall pregunta, de repente los ojos brillantes.

—Lo serán. Vienen con paquetes de baterías que se puede cambiar cuando la energía solar se agota, pero duran por días —Louis responde, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué energía solar? —Liam pregunta. Toda la clase está despierta ahora, absorbida e interesada en una lección de Azul de una manera en que no lo han estado desde que Calvin abrió la boca para dirigir la información más aburrida de todo el universo hace cinco clases.

—El noventa y ocho por ciento de nuestro planeta tiene electricidad fiable. Estamos llegando finalmente al dos por ciento que no la tiene.

—¿Va a ser vendida en otros planetas? —Zayn pregunta.

—¿Es la hierba verde? —le pregunta Louis de vuelta, rodando los ojos—. Podemos hacer dinero con ellas, así que sí. A pesar de que —se detiene, ladeando la cabeza en ese pensamiento—, en realidad no tenemos hierba en Azul, así que no sé si lo haya dicho correctamente. Harry, ¿quieres ayudarme?

Harry sonríe tan ampliamente que parece que le duele. —Puedo confirmar que la hierba es verde.

—Excelente —dice Louis—. ¿Más preguntas?

—¿En qué más estás trabajando? —pregunta Perrie.

—¡Diles sobre el spray anti-gravedad! —Harry sugiere, y todo el mundo murmura con entusiasmo.

Louis no sabe qué lo hace más feliz: el color morado en el rostro enojado de Calvin o la recomendación resplandeciente de Harry de la propia invención de Louis.

O puede que sea la forma en que puede sentir los ojos de Harry pegados en él por el resto de la lección.

☆

Louis espera que Calvin lo persiga y le exija una explicación después de que termine la clase.

Lo que no espera es que sus nuevos amigos no dejen que eso ocurra.

—Si piensas —Liam dice inmediatamente—, que estás yéndote de aquí sin que me rocíes los zapatos e ir caminando en el aire, estás loco.

Louis se dobla de la risa antes de salir corriendo para agarrar el spray y usarlo. En la confusión masiva causada por un Liam de repente en el aire, Louis puede pretender que no puede oír los _"¡Louis, tenemos que hablar!"_ de parte de Calvin. Zayn y Niall, las chicas, Andy y Stan e incluso Harry actúan como una barrera, un muro que Calvin no está dispuesto a cruzar para llegar a Louis.

☆

 **_De: Simon Cowell_ **

_Calvin me dice que tuvo un montón de diversión mostrándose hoy. He oído que incluso interrumpió su discurso sobre el tratado mineral para hablar de sus propios proyectos._

**_De: Louis Tomlinson_ **

_Sí, señor, lo hice._

**_De: Simon Cowell_ **

_Vea si puede vender algunas cajas más de su spray anti-gravedad. Estamos un poco atrasados en la cuota de este mes._

☾

Louis todavía madruga a todas las clases de Verde. Harry no sabe por qué—Jeff siempre se asegura de estar ahí para evitar que Louis mire demasiado a Harry o lo que sea—pero todavía lo hace, acomodándose en su asiento y observando en silencio mientras Harry rocía el fondo del plato con el spray anti-gravedad de Louis e inicia el fuego, lanzando hierbas y especias que llenan la habitación con olores gloriosos de casa y convirtiendo las llamas en diferentes colores.

Harry siempre aprecia la presencia de Louis; hace que Jeff se ponga nervioso y no es como si en realidad estuvieran pasando el rato juntos, pero le gusta que Louis esté tan interesado en lo que Harry tiene que decir que llega temprano, incluso cuando no recibe nada de ello.

Jeff se ha llevado Glenne y Cara para recoger el nogal americano que Harry necesitará para su clase más tarde y Louis aún no está aquí, así que Harry está solo en el aula totalmente blanca, los bancos ya están en su lugar alrededor de un fuego que brilla intensamente. Hay algo acerca de la blancura de las paredes de la Academia que le pica la piel;  ama estar aquí y él está muy feliz por esta experiencia, pero no extraña el cielo, el viento y flores. Echa de menos la suciedad bajo sus botas y demonios, extraña los árboles.

Es entonces cuando se decide a crecer uno: basta con un solo árbol de cedro, allí mismo, en la esquina donde no molesta a nadie.

Está bien en el proceso, su palma resplandeciente mientras él dirige el tronco hacia arriba, hojas y ramas apareciendo como la vida en avance rápido, cuando oye un grito silencioso detrás de él. Harry salta y gira, su mano todavía extendida.

Louis se encuentra en la puerta, mirando asombrado. Da un paso en lentamente, con la boca abierta. —¿De dónde vino eso?

—Um —Harry se encoge de hombros—, ¿yo lo hice crecer?

Eso llama la atención de Louis; su mirada va del árbol hacia Harry, con los ojos brillantes. —¿De verdad? ¿Lo trajiste de Verde?

Harry se ríe, un poco confundido. —¿No? Lo hice aquí. Sé que piensas que amamos a los árboles, pero no lo hacemos lo suficiente como para llevarlos con nosotros a donde quiera que vayamos.

Louis ha alcanzado el cedro ahora, con la mano extendida. La palma de Harry sigue brillando, ya que todavía está conectado al árbol, las ramas y las raíces a la espera de su mando para continuar, por lo que lo siente contra su piel cuando Louis toca suavemente el tronco del árbol. Sus dedos son ligeros, su toque reverencial, y la palma de Harry hormiguea con él.

—¿Cómo? —Louis respira—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Harry lentamente tuerce la muñeca y el cedro sigue creciendo, las ramas balanceándose hacia delante y lejos de la pared. Louis maldice y salta hacia atrás, los ojos muy abiertos. Él le echa otro vistazo a Harry, sus ojos notan la mano brillante de Harry y la forma en que el árbol obedece sus movimientos. Harry está alardeando un poco, apareciendo pequeños patrones en la corteza del árbol, tallando estrellas y lunas que aparecen a lo largo de la madera. Se muerde el labio y, después de echarle un vistazo a Louis para asegurarse de que no se asuste, dirige una delgada rama baja para que se envuelva suavemente alrededor del brazo de Louis, más una caricia que cualquier cosa que con la que él esperaría salirse con la suya.

—Oh, mi nebulosa —Louis jadea, pasando los dedos a lo largo de las hojas de cedro.

—Me pareció que los otros planetas sabían —Harry murmuró, haciendo que la rama lentamente se desenvuelva desde el antebrazo de Louis y regrese a su lugar. Da un paso hacia delante para estar al lado de Louis, que examina su trabajo—. Creía que era de conocimiento común que podemos hacer esto.

—Tal vez en cualquier otro lugar, pero no en Azul —dice Louis. Él niega con la cabeza un poco, mirando con tristeza a Harry a través de sus pestañas—.  Este es el segundo árbol que he visto en mi vida, ¿sabes? Y el otro que estaba fuera de tus alojamientos el otro día.

Harry quedó pasmado. —Espera. ¿Ustedes realmente no tienen árboles? Creía que era una broma.

Louis se encoge de hombros. —Nos dimos cuenta cómo manipular el dióxido de carbono en oxígeno hace mucho tiempo, por lo que vivimos del aire reciclado. Antes había bosques por todo el lugar, pero necesitaban el espacio para más fábricas.

—Eso es muy triste —dice Harry, infeliz por su amigo y su extraño planeta. ¿Qué tipo de lugar puede decidir que los árboles no son necesarios? ¿No es eso poco saludable?

—Yo solía pensar que las plantas eran inútiles —Louis continúa en voz baja. Él está trazando patrones en la corteza, su dedo pasando con cuidado alrededor de los bordes de una estrella—. Tal vez estaba equivocado. Tal vez todos estábamos equivocados —se vuelve de nuevo hacia Harry, con los ojos llenos de esperanza—. ¿Puedo ver un poco más?

Harry ahoga una risa y se agacha para colocar su mano en la parte inferior del tronco de un árbol cerca de las raíces. Louis se agacha junto a él, sus ojos muy abiertos. Una enredadera de campanilllas aparece bajo la mano de Harry, desplegando lentamente flores [azul brillante](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-ni2KKtUqCpA/VzHR0LVLQtI/AAAAAAAAATY/11M88snhjXEu7-ap41y83aCWECYgXfEXACLcB/s1600/morningglory2.png).

Louis susurra. —Wow —y la reverencia en su voz hace temblar la mano de Harry, las campanilllas se multiplican y diseminan rápidamente por el tronco. Louis traza uno de los pétalos y Harry se estremece de nuevo—. ¿Cómo se llaman estos?

Harry mira a Louis, sus ojos atrapados. —Azul celestial —dice en voz baja. Los ojos azul celestial de Louis lo observan, bebiendo de él—. Supongo que me sentí inspirado.

Louis se sonroja, mordiéndose el labio. Las campanilllas todavía están creciendo en el árbol por encima de ellos, sus pétalos brillantes estallan en color en la esquina de los ojos de Harry, pero él no puede retirarse de la mirada de Louis para darles su debida atención. Esto es lo más cerca que han estado desde aquella noche en el baño, cuando Louis envolvió la mano en la solapa de Harry y no lo dejaba ir. Harry se siente tan sujeto en esta ocasión, y tan poco dispuesto a alejarse; Louis desliza con cautela su mano sobre la de Harry en el tronco del árbol y Harry se estremece. El espacio entre ellos desaparece, Louis inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba mientras Harry se mueve hacia abajo.

—Yo tendría cuidado allí, Tommo —Calvin dice en la puerta, su voz fría. Louis chilla y cae hacia atrás—. Odiaría que cogieras alguna enfermedad de los sucios Verdes. O pulgas.

Harry se estremece, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Sigue olvidándose; está tan cautivado por un chico bonito solo dándose cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba sobre el universo que se olvida de dónde está, por qué está aquí. Harry podría ser capaz de hacer sonreír a Louis como nadie más, pero eso no es suficiente para borrar cientos de años de odio que se interpone entre ellos. Harry no puede luchar contra eso, no armado sólo con un puñado de flores, y no con la gente en el lado de Louis poco dispuestas a dejar ir el pasado.

Se pone de pie y se sacude los pantalones, dando la espalda a Louis y el árbol. Corta la conexión con las campanilllas y ellas dejan de crecer, el brillo en su palma desvaneciéndose.

☾

Louis trata de atrapar a Harry después de clase, su mano suave en el brazo de Harry. —Lo siento mucho. Por favor, déjame expli-

Jeff está allí en un instante. —Creo que has hecho suficiente.

Harry siente como que ha sido golpeado en el estómago. No mira hacia atrás cuando Jeff tira de él hacia fuera.

☆

Alguien está llamando a la puerta de los alojamientos de Azul.

Louis lo ignora. Tiene una película en la pantalla grande gigante y una pila de mantas en las que revolcarse, y no tiene planes para abandonar su nido. Calvin y Oli están siendo horribles en otro lugar, y Stan puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a Louis deprimido y le dijo que estaría con el resto del grupo en la sala común si le necesitaba.

Louis no quiere ver al resto del grupo. Quiere estar triste por sí mismo en la oscuridad durante un rato.

Ni siquiera es culpa suya lo que pasó, era el estúpido de Calvin diciendo lo que no debía, como de costumbre. Pero sólo era la realidad golpeándole de frente lo que Harry necesitaba para recordarse a sí mismo que no para pasar el rato con el jodido Louis, del jodido planeta donde piensan cosas como que los árboles no son importantes. El idiota que tiene que saltar sobre sus pies a cuando alguien de su misma edad chasquea los dedos y le da una orden.

Entierra su cara en una almohada y suspira.

El que está fuera golpea de nuevo. Es más fuerte esta vez, la puerta agitándose sobre sus goznes.

—¡Louis! —la voz de Liam llama a través de la puerta— Vamos, déjanos entrar. No puedo averiguar cómo abrir tu estúpida cerradura.

—No —Louis grita—. Vete.

—Deja de ser un idiota, Lou —grita Niall—. Todo el mundo está en la sala común pasando buen rato.

—Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo acá? —replica él. Empieza a tirar sus mantas sobre la cabeza para no tener que escucharlos más—. No me necesitan.

—Él no está enojado contigo —dice Zayn, su voz es apenas audible, pero aún lo suficiente para detener el corazón de Louis.

—Por supuesto que lo está —dice, riendo sin humor—. Estaría enfadado conmigo también, si la gente me insultara cada vez que _yo_ tratara de tener una conversación con _él_.

—No está enojado —repite Zayn—. Déjanos entrar, Lou, por favor.

Louis suspira y tira a un lado las mantas, abriendo la puerta y dejando que los tres chicos entren.

—Es... acogedor —dice Liam, echando un vistazo alrededor. El alojamiento de Azul son parecidos a los que tiene la familia de Louis en casa; un montón de muebles bajos y suaves en forma de circulo color plateados, el lugar estéril en color excepto por la sola línea azul real a lo largo de las paredes. Es funcional, está de moda, pero no es muy acogedor.

—Vamos a la sala común —Niall insta Louis—. Ven y sostén una jodida conversación civilizada con el chico, dile que sientes que Calvin tenga la necesidad de meter la nariz en tus asuntos, y supéralo. Suficiente de este tira y afloja de mierda.

—Tiene razón, Lou —dice Zayn, y Louis le envía una mirada poco impresionada. Por supuesto Zayn piensa que Niall está en lo correcto; él cree que Niall es lo más grande que le ha pasado al universo desde el Big Bang. Louis deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Liam, de repente muy, muy cansado.

—No quiero que me odie —susurra.

—No lo hace —Liam responde simplemente.

Louis suspira, y levanta para ponerse de nuevo su uniforme. Tal vez si su disculpa no funciona, la vista de su culo en cuero hará al menos que Harry se detenga y escuche por un momento.

☆

No es difícil encontrar a Harry en la sala común, a pesar de que todo el mundo ha dejado de usar exclusivamente los colores de sus planetas (o sus mejores trajes—Zayn dejó de usar esos magníficos sherwanis después de la primera semana, apareciendo en todas partes con camisetas sueltas y vaqueros negros con agujeros desde entonces). Harry llevaba una camisa blanca ligera, pantalones de un material suave y ceñido, y una sola flor azul detrás de su oreja. Sostiene una copa, mirándola como si guardara los secretos del universo.

Es devastador y universalmente hermoso.

La habitación no se silencia o algo cuando Louis entra, pero él sabe que hay una oleada de gente sentada atentamente, como si estuvieran pensando en ver un espectáculo. Harry se tensa, sin volverse a mirar a Louis a pesar de que la rigidez de la columna vertebral demuestra que sabe Louis está allí.

—Hagan que todos dejen de vernos —sisea Louis a los tres chicos que lo arrastraron allí.

Niall se dirige de inmediato a la mesa más cercana y comienza a instruir a todo el mundo para un baile tradicional de Naranja. —Está un poco bebido —Zayn se ríe con cariño—. Iré a ordenar las cosas.

Harry todavía está ignorando resueltamente a Louis cuando él se acerca, y la mente de Louis baraja a través de todo potencial tema de conversación con la esperanza de que uno de ellos sea lo que haga que Harry lo mire de nuevo como si él hubiera puesto las estrellas en el cielo. Al final, se va con lo más sencillo pero sincero: —Lo siento, Harry.

Harry respira profundo —¿Es esta otra conversación que va a terminar conmigo siendo llamado enfermo contagioso? Porque yo preferiría no hacerlo, gracias.

—Calvin no está aquí —Louis jura—. U Oli, a pesar de que es una gallina sin un Calvin que lo respalde. No sé dónde están, pero no están aquí. No pueden arruinar esto para mí también.

Harry se burla. —Cierto, tu puedes hacer eso por tu cuenta. —bebe de un solo trago, limpiándose la boca y dejando su vaso—. Buenas noches, Louis.

—No, espera —dice Louis, agarrando la muñeca de Harry—. Por favor, Harry, por favor. Quiero explicar-

—No creo que importe, Louis —Harry suspira—. La gente no quiere que nos juntemos. Eso parece razón suficiente para no pasar tiempo juntos.

—Bueno, ¡no me importa lo que dice la gente cuando estamos juntos! —Louis dispara de nuevo. Se pasa las manos por el pelo, frustrado—. Me gustas, Harry, y me he pasado todo este tiempo tratando de mantenerme alejado de ti por todas estas razones que me habían dicho, pero que no tenían sentido cuando te conocí, y he terminado con eso. Todo lo que me han enseñado acerca de ti y tu gente… está mal, y todavía estoy tratando de resolverlo, porque eso ha sido un hecho para mí toda mi vida. Pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que estoy bien con toda esta estúpida pelea.

Harry se gira, finalmente, mirando Louis a los ojos. Se ve feroz, decidido. —¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? Entonces dime por qué, Louis. ¿Por qué escucharlos cuando te dicen qué hacer? ¿Por qué saltar lejos de mí cuando Calvin te mira como si estuvieras haciendo algo mal? ¿Por qué son  _ellos_  los que dan las órdenes?

—¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? —Louis le pregunta, consciente de las miradas que están recibiendo a pesar del exuberante baile de Niall—. Por favor, te lo explicaré todo, sólo vamos a algún lugar tranquilo.

La mandíbula de Harry aprieta, e inclina la cabeza hacia otro lado por un minuto antes de mirar a Louis y asiente conciso. Se gira sobre sus talones, y Louis casi tiene que correr para no quedarse atrás. Caminan en silencio, Louis un paso por detrás de Harry mientras éste les lleva a través de pasillos vacíos. Harry prueba la primera puerta que se cruzan y la encuentra desbloqueada, dejando Louis entrar primero y cerrando él.

Es otro salón de clase, la habitación es oscura y silenciosa. Éste no tiene la pared de cristal con vista a la Nébula, pero tiene un enorme techo corredizo, fuera del cual brillan miles de estrellas. Louis aparta de la vista, tragando, y encuentra a Harry mirándolo con ojos cuidadosos.

—Deberías sentarte, es una larga historia.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, deslizándose con gracia en el suelo. Louis lo sigue, cruzando las piernas e inmediatamente recogiendo la costura de sus botas sólo por tener algo en qué concentrarse. Si hablar con Harry podría considerarse traición y puede que lo despidan, entonces lo que está a punto de decir es suficiente para ir a la cárcel, si no es que más.

A él no le importa, y no cree que vayan a ser capturados, pero las consecuencias son suficientes para quitarle el aliento por un momento. Entonces, comienza.

—Elegimos carreras en Azul cuando cumplimos diez años de edad —él comienza—. A los diez años, me gustaba montar mi aerotabla y jugar con Stan y mis hermanitas y se esperaba que eligiera una carrera para el resto de mi vida —se ríe con tristeza, frotándose los ojos—. Elegí el curso de ingeniería y tecnología. Mi madre es enfermera y sabía que nunca podría hacer lo que ella hace, no tengo estómago para ello. Eso es lo que hizo Stan, pero no era adecuado para mí. No me gusta la economía o contabilidad mucho, por lo que el negocio estaba fuera de pista, y no quería ser un maestro o un político. Todos los chicos populares escogían tecnología, y eso es lo que yo hice, también.

»Era bueno en eso, por suerte. No sólo bueno, el mejor. Es una locura competitiva, y a los trece todos en el programa de tecnología tienen que presentar un proyecto que va a decidir a qué escuela de segundo nivel que avanzaran. Está el lado de la manufactura, en el que empiezan a trabajar a los dieciocho años en una de las varias fábricas de todo el planeta después de algunos años de entrenamiento. Algunos de ellos van directamente a los puestos de directivo, pero sobre todo es trabajo duro, poniendo junto lo que no llegaron a diseñar. El otro segundo nivel es el Instituto Komenstelle, donde los mejores estudiantes de cada grupo van a conseguir una mejor formación y a desarrollar su propia tecnología y hacer realidad proyectos que ayudan a las personas y resolver problemas reales. Ahí es donde fui... y fue increíble. Era todo lo que quería, y Stan estaba en el programa médico del Instituto, así que todavía nos veíamos todos los días.

»La cuestión es que el Instituto es caro. Es la escuela más costosa de segundo nivel, en realidad, y, bueno. Los fondos escolares son tomados directamente de los salarios de la familia, y el mío es de una madre soltera con un cheque de pago bastante bajo con otros cuatro niños de los que preocuparse. En el momento en que tenía quince años no creía que sería capaz de permanecer allí y estaba devastado, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. En realidad estaba en el camino a la oficina del administrador para entregar mi formulario de renuncia cuando fui detenido por uno de mis profesores y otro tipo. Mi profesor lo presentó como un Director General y propietario de una de las mayores empresas de alta tecnología en el planeta, y que había estado impresionado con algunos de los trabajos que había estado haciendo. Él quería llevarme adelante y ser mi mentor y tuve que decirle… tuve que decirle a Simon Cowell, la persona más importante que jamás había conocido, que no podía ser su aprendiz, porque mi madre no podía permitirse el lujo de enviarme al Instituto más.

»“Inaceptable” —se ríe Louis en voz baja—. Eso es lo primero que dijo. “Inaceptable. Encontraremos una forma”. Así que firmé un contrato que me uniría a Syco y Simon desde ese día en adelante. Todos mis proyectos escolares son, técnicamente, asignaciones transmitidas por parte de Simon. Me perdí las clases varias veces por reuniones y cosas, pero me estaban pagando y que me pagan _bien_. Mis hermanas en realidad podrían conseguir juguetes y regalos en sus cumpleaños y hemos sido capaces de pasar a unos alojamientos más agradables. Mi hermana, Lottie, fue capaz de ir al Instituto también cuando cumplió trece, en el programa de tecnología al igual que yo.

»Entonces me hice mayor, y los proyectos se hicieron más difíciles. Me pidieron que construyera cosas que no estaba que seguro fueran legales, cosas que hacían más fáciles el espiar a la gente y algunas cosas que podrían ser usadas como armas si se ponen en manos equivocadas. Mis profesores no sabían acerca de esos, sólo sabían que yo estaba trabajando en algo para Simon y me dejaron solo. Pero _yo_ sabía, y no estaba muy cómodo con todo eso, por lo que cuando Simon me llamó y me dio los bocetos de la maqueta de una bomba que querían que hiciera, le dije que no estaba cómodo con eso.

_—¿Qué? —Simon se había burlado, una sola ceja levantada hacia Louis—. ¿No se siente cómodo con eso? ¿No se siente cómodo con el dinero que ha estado haciendo, o la gente que ha estado ayudando?_

_—No es eso, yo solo —Louis trató de decir, pero Simon negó con la cabeza._

_—Tenemos un contrato, Louis. Y a veces, cuando se tiene un trabajo y un contrato, tiene que hacer cosas que personalmente no desea hacer. Es sólo negocios._

_Es sólo negocios._

—Yo tenía dieciséis años —dice Louis. _Es sólo negocios—._ Yo tenía dieciséis años, y estaba haciendo armas de destrucción masiva para gente que nunca había conocido. Nunca supe adónde fueron esos proyectos, los otros, los que no dan miedo, como el spray anti-gravedad, pude verlos de principio a fin, incluso ayudé a la comercialización de algunos de ellos. Sin embargo, ¿los satélites espías, y los dispositivos de escucha, y las pistolas láser? Nunca los vi de nuevo. Mis planos y maquetas tenían que ser entregados junto con mis prototipos. Era como si nunca fueron hechos, pero yo sabía que alguien iba a usarlos sólo que no sabía cómo ni por qué.

Los ojos de Harry están abiertos de par en par, la luz de las estrellas desde afuera del techo corredizo se refleja como lágrimas. Se acerca, poniendo una mano vacilante en la pierna de Louis.

—Correcto —Louis continúa, la voz temblorosa—. Me dijeron que diseñara esta bomba. Y yo no quería, pero si Simon cancelaba mi contrato, mi familia no sería capaz de comprar alimentos o pagar el alquiler. Así que la hice. Era relativamente simple, algo que la mayoría de personas en todo trabajo de la tecnología podrían hacer, pero no hice preguntas y la terminé cerca de mi fecha límite. Pero esa vez, cuando la he terminado, aprendí adónde iba, quién iba a usarla. Y así es como conocí a Calvin.

—¿ _Calvin_ tenía las bombas? —Harry jadea, horrorizado.

—No, no personalmente. Pero sí su mentor, un miembro de la Dirección llamado Ben Winston. Unos meses después de haber terminado la bomba, me trasladaron a otro proyecto y me llamaron a una reunión con Simon, y estos otros dos tipos estaban allí; estaba bastante seguro de que reconocí Calvin del Instituto, y el Director Winston está en las noticias todo el tiempo hablando de nuevas leyes o lo que sea, así que sabía quiénes eran. Y cuando entré, ambos estrecharon mi mano y me dijeron que sin mí —la voz de Louis se quiebra—, sin mí, nunca habrían podido derribar esa nave de suministros de Verde. Ellos me _agradecieron a_ mí por ello, como si hubiera sido mi idea, y tuve que sonreír y decir que no había problema.

Harry se congela, y Louis ahoga una risa.

—Ni siquiera me sentí mal porque fuera una nave de transporte de Verde, esa es la cosa. Me habían dicho toda la vida que Verde era una pérdida de planeta y que no valían la pena todo el tiempo, que si todos fueron exterminados sería mejor para la galaxia. Y realmente no me lo creí, pero, de nuevo, nunca le había dado un segundo pensamiento. Si _todo el mundo_ , decía que Verde era malo, ¿por qué iban a estar todos mintiendo? Después de eso, sin embargo, empecé a tratar de prestar atención. Vi las noticias y escuché los informes que citaban a Verde y siempre estaban hablando de nuestras represalias exitosas, pero nunca decían exactamente qué hacían para que necesitáramos tomar represalias. Y fue entonces cuando supe, que cuando armé esas cosas, yo estaba suministrando al gobierno con las armas para continuar una guerra que se supone que ya no está.

»Así que renuncié —Louis le dirige una sonrisa acuosa—. O, al menos, lo intenté. Entré en la oficina de Simon y le dije que no iba a hacer más armas, y que me iba a llevar a mi experiencia con Syco a otro sitio. Y Simon _se rio_. Dijo que nadie me iba a contratar después de haber sido despedido, incluso antes de salir de la escuela, ¿y cómo sobreviviría mi familia sin mi cheque de pago? ¿Mi pequeña rebelión valía la pena para mi familia hambrienta? Y entonces él dijo que si renunciaba —la primera lágrima cae, y Harry se desliza más cerca, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Su toque es provisional, pero es cálido, un ancla para mantener a Louis a flote en el espacio oscuro de su propia cabeza—. Si renunciaba, me iban detener por conspiración para cometer actos de terrorismo contra otros planetas. Traté de engañarlo, decirle que no tenía ninguna prueba, pero tenía _todo_ : mis notas, dibujos y modelos, y los vídeos de mí construyendo todo. Así que me tenía, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El rostro de Louis está enterrado en el pecho de Harry ahora, todo su cuerpo temblando. Odia a admitirle esto Harry, dejar que este perfecto humano con un corazón de oro sepa la verdad de sus más profundos secretos. Pero también _quiere_ que Harry sepa, por alguna razón. Tal vez Harry lo puede convencer que no es una mala persona; si alguien podía hacerlo, sería Harry.

—Eso fue hace tres años —termina en gran medida—. Todavía hago cosas que no quiero, y todavía tengo que informarle a Simon y ver al Director Winston y a Calvin. Lo he descubierto, no hace mucho tiempo, que Simon y Winston nos estaban entrenando a mí y a Calvin para cuando nos fuéramos de la escuela, de esa forma Syco podría continuar suministrando al gobierno con las armas cuando querían seguir el juego. Y Calvin sabe, por supuesto, que he tratado de salir, y él sabe que si le cabreo mucho podría reportarme y sería apartado de por vida. No sé por qué no lo ha hecho todavía, de hecho.

—Tal vez porque sabe que podrías llevártelos contigo —Harry sugiere en voz baja.

—No puedo —Louis encoge de tristeza—. No tengo suficientes pruebas, y todo lo que ellos tienen me apunta a mí. Y el gobierno trabajará para mantener Syco si se desintegrara, porque si se apaga también lo hace la economía —Louis se incorpora, secándose los ojos—. Así que es esa es mi historia. Y lo peor de todo, bueno, además de todas las posibles muertes que he causado, es que ni siquiera puedo escapar por estos tres meses. Sólo se me permite estar aquí en la Academia porque Simon cree que estoy mirando diversas tecnologías que puedo robar o destruir.

—¿Qué? —Harry pregunta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero decir que estoy sólo aquí en la Academia para, no sé, si Niall o alguien dice, “Hey, mira, mi planeta hizo algo genial” y Azul no lo tiene, debo estar dispuesto a robarlo y replicarlo o destruirlo.

—Louis, yo… —Y de eso se trata, está es la parte en la que Harry dice que no puede estar cerca de alguien que ha cometido atrocidades contra su planeta, alguien metido con tanta claridad en el tipo equivocado de cosas. Y lo triste es que Louis entendería por completo, no lo culparía en absoluto—. Lo siento mucho.

La cabeza de Louis se levanta, con los ojos enrojecidos abiertos de par en par. —¿Qué?

—No puedo imaginar estar en tu posición —dice Harry, sus propios ojos llorosos—. Eres tan valiente, y no sé si yo podría hacer las cosas que has hecho.

—¿Qué, como matar a la gente? —Louis se burla, frotándose los ojos.

—No, como enfrentarte a hombres poderosos y tratar de luchar —dice Harry con seriedad—. La mayoría de las personas no harían eso.

—No se siente tan valiente —murmura Louis.

—Bueno, así es cómo se ve desde aquí —dice Harry, chocando su hombro contra el de Louis y sonriendo suavemente—. Valiente, _usdi noqsi_. Gracias por decírmelo.

—Gracias por no gritar y salir corriendo —Louis hipó una risa.

Pasan el resto de la noche allí en esa aula, mirando las estrellas brillar fuera del techo corredizo y hablando de cosas felices, pretendiendo que son las únicas personas en la galaxia sólo por un rato.

☄

Liam no está exactamente seguro de querer saber lo que sucedió después de que Louis y Harry salieron de la sala común la noche que se arreglaron. Se imagina lo suficiente, muchas gracias, a pesar de que Harry insiste en que en realidad no hicieron nada. Pero Liam no le cree; nadie le cree, realmente, porque lo que pasó fue suficiente para que Louis y Harry superaran su extraña danza de insultos y miradas fijas espeluznantes en algo que se parece a una verdadera relación, muy adecuada.

—No es una relación —Harry insiste en la cena una noche, aunque no puede dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué es, entonces? —empuja Liam.

—Es... es sólo mejor, eso es todo. Las cosas son mejores.

—Esa es una respuesta vaga e irritante, Harry Styles —dice Liam, pero Harry se ríe alegremente y hace que Louis levante la vista de encima de la mesa y sonría a su vez. Los dos se sonrojan aproximadamente el noventa por ciento del tiempo, y el otro diez por ciento es cuando Calvin y Jeff están cerca.

En serio, a pesar de que les molestan para obtener más información y se burlan sin piedad, Liam, Zayn y Niall están contentos de que esos dos idiotas finalmente hicieron lo que necesitaron para empezar a confiar en el otro, y están alegremente a favor con dejar las cosas como están.

Por lo tanto, debido a que han invertido mucho en esta relación y todo lo que implica, Liam, Zayn, Niall y se convierten en Los Mejores Compinches. Cuando Louis comienza a ponerse agitado y emocionado porque Harry creció una flor de la nada, y cuando esa flor termina misteriosamente escondida detrás de la oreja de Louis más tarde esa noche, Liam tira una copa de vino en el regazo de Calvin para que no se dé cuenta. Cuando Louis y Harry casi se dejan atrapar escabulléndose después de la última clase del día y Oli comienza a mirar a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados para tratar de encontrarlos, Niall anuncia que es hora de comprobar si todo el mundo recuerda sus lecciones de baile tradicional Naranjado y _sí, todo el mundo tiene que participar, Andy, te estoy mirando a ti_.

Y cuando Louis le da a Harry un reloj despertador completamente funcional por alguna razón—que hace que los dos se rían como idiotas, especialmente cuando Louis se disculpa por no ser capaz de añadir el canto de unos pájaros como una opción—y Jeff pregunta cómo Louis consiguió el despertador de Harry en primer lugar, Zayn agarra Niall lo besa a fondo en frente de todos. En el momento en que todos los chiflidos y silbidos se han apagado y Zayn se retira, con los ojos abiertos como si estuviera sorprendido de sí mismo, Harry, Louis, y el despertador de Harry han desaparecido.

Es una buena distracción, sin embargo, y Zayn y Niall están dispuestos a utilizarla una y otra vez en los próximos días. A veces, incluso lo hacen cuando Louis y Harry no están a la vista, pero Liam se supone que están, realmente, comprometidos con la causa.

Tal vez todo el esconderse es tan inocente como Harry y Louis afirman que es: tal vez realmente están escapando sólo para hablar y... abrazarse, o algo así. Liam no lo sabe. Lo único que sabe es que alrededor de tres días después de su pequeño corazón-a-corazón o lo que sea, Harry va donde Liam con una expresión de esperanza y pregunta: —¿Podemos hablar?

Y luego, cuando Liam le pregunta a Harry si algo está mal, Harry deja salir una pequeña sonrisa, incrédulo y niega con la cabeza.

—Todo es perfecto —dice, casi como si no lo pudiera creer. Luego se vuelve a Liam, con los ojos serios—. Li, creo que estoy enamorado de él.

Liam baila todo el camino hasta la sala común después de eso, exigiendo que Niall y Zayn paguen porque él _totalmente_ ganó la apuesta. Ellos no están de acuerdo, diciendo que _ambas_ partes tienen que admitir que están locas por la otra. Liam pone mala cara, pero él no está tan preocupado—tiene tres días para que termine el primer mes y todavía puede ganar esto, porque si Harry mira a Louis como si hubiera colgado la luna, Louis mira a Harry como si hubiera regado las estrellas, y, ciertamente, no tendrá que esperar _mucho_ tiempo para que lo admita.

☾

Harry nunca planeó pasar cada minuto de su tiempo libre en la Academia conspirando para escaparse con la única persona con la que no se supone que deba pasar el tiempo, pero eso es lo que sucede. Louis y él saben leerse el uno al otro, saben cuándo un destello de una mirada significa _nos encontraremos afuera_ o cuando una inclinación de cabeza significa _cinco minutos más_ Ellos saben cuáles salones permanecen desbloqueados, y cuándo la sala común se vacía. Aprenden rutinas, también, averiguan cuáles alojamientos están solos y a qué horas; Jeff, Cara, y Glenne tienen cenas con los dignatarios cada jueves por la noche, así que Harry engatusa al árbol de laurel que guarda la puerta de sus alojamientos para aprender el toque de Louis y que se abra para él sin la ayuda de Harry, en orden de pasar las noches juntos antes de que los amigos de Harry regresen y Louis tenga que escabullirse hacia fuera. Calvin y Oli pasan todos los viernes por la noche tratando de colarse en las reuniones secretas de la Alianza en las cubiertas superiores, por lo que es cuando Louis y Harry se meten en los alojamientos de Azul.

A Harry casi no le gusta estar allí; es un poco frío, impersonal. Las paredes son rígidas como el resto de la Academia, y el mobiliario es más estilizado que cómodo. Louis no tiene cabida en un entorno como éste, él debe estar rodeado por color, el punto más brillante entre las ráfagas de luz. Incluso cuando usa sus uniformes negros lisos destinados a hacer que se mezcle con la multitud, es demasiado único para vivir en un lugar tan soso.

El dormitorio de Louis es mejor, aunque sólo sea porque parece que alguien vive en él; nunca hace su cama y la pantalla en la pared siempre está reflejando imágenes llenas de color y la Nébula gira fuera de su ventana, de modo que es donde pasan su tiempo cuando Harry está allí. Están ahí ahora, los dos acurrucados en la cama y uno frente al otro, un pequeño pero insalvable espacio entre ellos.

Han estado hablando durante horas; eso es todo lo que hacen, a pesar de los guiños y codazos de Liam y las insinuaciones de lo contrario. Louis es como un cervatillo asustado, sólo ahora aprendiendo a confiar en la gente—está siempre en el filo, siempre en movimiento, siempre vigilando. Harry había pensado que su conversación la otra noche podría haber ayudado a Louis con eso, ya que sin duda lo hizo con él, lo ayudó a entenderlo mejor, pero es casi como si fuera lo contrario: Louis pasa todo su tiempo juntos como si estuviera esperando que el otro zapato caiga, que Harry comience repentinamente a gritarle por ser un loco belicista y de que deberían detenerlo  acerca de cómo él es un loco bélico y que deberían haberlo detenido por terrorismo. Y sí, no había sido muy bueno escuchar que las invenciones de Louis estaban detrás de algunas de las dificultades con las que Verde había estado lidiando desde antes que Harry llegara a la Academia, al igual que los barcos de suministro que necesitan desesperadamente, y que nunca llegan. Pero culpar Louis por el mal uso de la tecnología que se vio obligado a crear sería como culpar a un perro para morder a alguien cuando lo han abusado constantemente, la cólera es inútil y está fuera de lugar. Harry intenta demostrar que no se va a ir ninguna parte, por lo que pasan horas hablando y apenas tocándose y acostumbrándose a estar en el espacio del otro.

En este momento Louis está explayándose en lo que quiere decir en la clase de mañana y Harry se lo está bebiendo por completo, solamente comprendiendo una que otra palabra, pero disfrutando de ver la forma en que Louis se ilumina cuando le hace preguntas. Pero ahora, luce somnoliento, parpadeando lentamente hacia Harry entre historias e ideas como si estuviera a la deriva, al menos hasta que algo comienza a vibrar y se levanta.

—¿Es ese tu despertador? —Harry pregunta interesadamente. Louis lo mira y sonríe, sacando su unidad de comunicaciones de la funda en su muslo.

—No, pero esa es una pregunta adorable —dice, pellizcando la mejilla de Harry—. ¡Oh, es mi mamá! —La pequeña pantalla de su dispositivo muestra una imagen de una mujer bonita con familiares ojos azules, y Louis desliza sus dedos sobre ella, tocando y haciendo todo tipo de cosas hasta que de pronto alguien está diciendo _"¡Hola, amor!"_ en la pantalla grande en la pared de Louis.

—Hey, mamá —Louis dice alegremente. Su madre es hermosa, su pelo está recogido en un nudo desordenado en la parte superior de su cabeza y su sonrisa es brillante. Al menos, es brillante hasta que ve a Harry, aún reclinado en la cama de Louis.

—¡Louis Tomlinson! —sisea ella—. ¡Hay un chico en tu cama!

—¿Hay un qué? —dice una voz al lado suyo, y aparece una cabeza de pelo rubio platino en la pantalla—. Wow, Lou, mírate. Te has embolsado uno bueno, ¿eh?

—¡Lottie! —la reprende Louis. La chica en la pantalla, que sólo puede ser la hermana de Lou, está sonriendo, no tan sutilmente tratando de mirar alrededor de su hermano para echarle un vistazo a Harry. Ella no es mucho más joven que su hermano, probablemente dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—No te enojes con ella, has aceptado una llamada con un chico en tu cama —dice su madre.

—No hay un _chico en mi cama_ , reinas del drama —Louis rueda los ojos—. Este es Harry, y está claramente por encima de las mantas y completamente vestido. Sólo estábamos _hablando_. Harry, estas son mi madre, Jay, y mi hermana pequeña Lottie.

Los tres pares de ojos azules, se vuelven a mirar a Harry, dos pares pixelados pero no menos agudos. —Um. ¿Hola?

—Hola, hola —Lottie sonríe con timidez, y Louis hace un ruido afrentado.

—No —dice en voz alta—. No, Lottie. Simplemente no.

—Ya sabía que él era el tuyo —se ríe, y Louis se sonroja.

—Él no es… estamos sólo… ¿hay alguna razón por la que llames? —pregunta, tenso, y Harry se ríe contra su palma.

—En realidad no —dice Jay—. Apenas llegamos. Las gemelas querían hablar contigo, pero sus proyectos de segundo nivel van a ser pronto y están trabajando duro en ellos, y Fizzy está donde una amiga, pero envía su amor.

—Estamos de vuelta en el racionamiento de agua de nuevo, Lou, —deja salir Lottie, sus ojos de repente tan graves como el cambio en su boca.

Louis se sienta más derecho. —¿Desde cuándo?

—Alrededor de una semana —Jay dice con gravedad—.No te preocupes por nosotros, sin embargo-

—¿Tienen suficiente acumulada? —Louis interrumpe.

—Tenemos un montón —responde su mamá. Ella tiene esa mirada de alguien que ha tenido fines de mes difíciles antes, y Harry siente que si hay una manera de hacer que funcione, va a hacer que suceda.

Harry, sin saber si se le permite interrumpir, susurra, —¿Qué pasa con el agua? —a Louis.

—Está contaminada —Louis hace una mueca—. Como completamente imposible de beber.

—Debiste haberla visto hoy —dice Lottie—. Se me olvidó y serví un poco de la llave antes —ella sale de la pantalla y agarra un vaso de algo marrón turbio y espeso.

—¿Esa es el agua? —Harry le pregunta con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo hacen para beberla?

—Hay maneras de purificarla con productos químicos, pero es costoso y lleva un tiempo —explica Louis—. Puedes comprar agua purificada y almacenarla, pero eso es demasiado costoso, también.

—No está bien —la mente de Harry se ha quedado atascada—. ¿Cómo se pone tan mala?

—¿De dónde eres, querido? —le pregunta Jay.

—Nelahna —responde distraídamente.

—Él es de Verde —traduce Louis. Ambos se dan cuenta de su error al mismo tiempo, cuando Lottie y Jay se tensan por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Lottie le pregunta con preocupación.

—Mierda, mierda —murmura Louis, frotándose la boca como intentando borrar sus últimas palabras—. No salten a conclusiones, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de esta situación es lo que piensan.

—¿Sabe Calvin que estás hablando con él? —susurra Jay.

—Honestamente, mamá, no sé —dice Louis, su voz llena de valor—. Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí? Las cosas no son lo que pensábamos.

—Louis, si Calvin sabe te va a reportar, él… —se detiene, moviendo su mirada a Harry como si tuviera miedo de decir demasiado.

—Puedes decirlo. Él lo sabe todo.

—¿Todo? —le pregunta su madre, con los ojos abiertos—. Louis, _¿por qué?_ Esto es peligroso. ¿Y si lleva a casa esa información y la utiliza? Tú podrías-

—Mamá —Louis la detiene—. Es suficiente. Harry es la mejor persona que he conocido aquí. Nunca lo haría.

Es silencioso por un momento, los tres Tomlinson mirándose el uno al otro, las dos mujeres haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Harry a propósito. —Bien —Jay dice finalmente—. Confío en ti.

Louis suspira. —Gracias.

Su madre niega con la cabeza, pero la comisura alzada de su boca es de cariño. —Tenemos que irnos, cariño, las gemelas querrán cenar pronto. Hablaré contigo más tarde…

—¡Espera! —Harry suelta, y ella lo mira, sobresaltada—. Lo siento. Sólo, ¿podría enviarle a Louis una muestra de su agua? Quiero tratar de ayudar.

Louis asiente con la cabeza cuando ella lo mira para su confirmación, y ella suspira. —Claro —dice ella, y casi no suena sospechoso.

Louis termina la llamada después de otra ronda de despedidas, la sala silenciándose. —Lo siento —él ofrece—. No estaba pensando, se me olvidó que todo el mundo en casa no ha tenido, ya sabes, realizaciones extraordinarias de que ustedes no son unos bárbaros trepa árboles que nos quieren matar.

Harry resopla bajo. —Bueno, he trepado una buena cuota de árboles aquí y allí.

Louis niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. —Es jodido, ¿verdad? Lo del agua.

—Louis, no es sano en absoluto —dice Harry lentamente—. El agua no debe tener productos químicos en ella para que sea potable. Algo se tiene que hacer, eso no es sostenible.

—¿Qué _puede_ hacerse? —Louis se encoge de hombros con tristeza—. Da miedo, porque es evidente que nuestro gobierno está jodido, como bien sabes, pero nuestra gente está jodida también. Hemos sido entrenados para poner el comprar cosas nuevas sobre el bienestar de nuestro planeta. Hubo una propuesta para una nueva ley, un tipo nuevo en la Dirección con este cabello ridículo, que siguió yendo a la radio para hablar de ello, dijo que se iba a dirigir un montón de dinero para un nuevo proyecto de aire y agua limpia. Que iba a ser asignado a ese proyecto, en realidad, si sí se llevaba a cabo. Sin embargo, el dinero habría sido sacado de las subvenciones del gobierno dadas a compañías como Syco, por lo que las empresas están empujando a todos a votar en contra de ella.

—¿Soy muy malo por alegrarme de que estés lejos de allí? —susurra Harry.

Louis sonríe un poco, mordiéndose el labio. —¿Es triste que sea más feliz aquí, contigo, de lo que nunca lo fui allí?

Harry sonríe ampliamente, con las mejillas seguramente doliéndole. —No, _usdi noqsi_ , creo que eso es increíble. Definitivamente no es triste.

☾

—¿Alguna vez me vas a decir lo que eso significa?

—¿Que significa qué, _usdi noqsi_?

 _—Eso._ Como me has llamado. ¿Alguna vez me vas a decir lo que eso significa?

—Tal vez algún día.

—¿Pero no hoy?

—No, no hoy.

☆

Se necesita un poco de tiempo para que Louis salga de su ensoñación con Harry el tiempo suficiente para recordar el asunto de árboles-que-crecen-del-suelo. Él, Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn y tienen la sala común para ellos una noche mientras las manecillas del reloj se acercan más y más a las dos de la mañana; están cansados y con sueño y hablando de todo y nada. Niall se extendió a través de un sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Zayn y sus pies sobre las rodillas de Liam. Louis y Harry están enredados en un sofá de dos plazas al lado de ellos, las piernas de Louis sobre los muslos de Harry, sus tendencias naturales de abrazador liberadas un poco ahora que él no está tan preocupado por asustar a Harry, quien ciertamente no parece importarle, su pulgar trazando pequeños círculos en la rodilla de Louis.

Hay una flor en un florero sobre la mesa cerca de ellos; es falsa, Louis está bastante seguro, pero atrapa su atención y le recuerda a las flores azules brillantes que florecieron delante de sus propios ojos, un brillo en la palma de Harry mientras las guiaba. Deja de pensar en cómo su columna vertebral se estremece cada vez que Harry le toca y se incorpora, golpeando el reposabrazos de la silla para llamar la atención, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Sabían ustedes que Harry pude hacer _crecer_ árboles? —les pregunta cuando ha conseguido su atención—. Como que, cuando él quiere hace _puff_ y hay un árbol.

Los otros cuatro sonríen. Harry acaricia el muslo de Louis confortadoramente. —Sí, Lou, creo que saben. Te dije, ¿recuerdas? Es algo de conocimiento público.

—Pero yo, literalmente, nunca había oído de eso —una duda le surge—. Oh, mi nebulosa. ¿ _Todos_ pueden hacer crecer árboles?

Zayn, Liam, Niall y se carcajean, Niall rodando fuera del sofá hasta el suelo, y Liam y Zayn desplomados uno sobre el otro, agarrando sus estómagos de la risa.

—No es gracioso —Louis hace pucheros, poco entretenido. Harry, riéndose, pasa las manos por el cabello de Louis en apoyo.

—Sólo un poco.

—Gracias por eso, compañero —Niall se ríe, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. No me había reído tan fuerte en años.

—Así que... a riesgo de hacerme ver como un idiota aún más grande —Louis rueda los ojos—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber sobre alguno de ustedes? ¿Un misterioso secreto planetario?

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo, bebé? —se ríe Zayn.

Louis le da una mirada poco impresionada. —Sí, Zayn, si pude manejar a Harry cultivando de forma espontánea flores en todas las superficies disponibles, creo que puedo manejar cualquier estúpido truco de fiesta que me lances.

Zayn simplemente sonríe. —Bien entonces. ¿Quién es el primero?

—Ese sería yo, muchachos —Liam sonríe—. El mío es el menos impactante, estoy bastante seguro —se mueve hasta el borde del sofá doble, inclinándose y ajustando su mano en el espacio debajo de Louis y de Harry. Éste se prepara a sí mismo como si supiera lo que Liam está a punto de hacer.

De pronto, Louis está mucho más cerca del techo. Él mira hacia abajo y chilla, luchando para aferrarse a los hombros de Harry.

Liam ha levantado el sofá de dos plazas, Harry y Louis todavía firmemente sentados sobre el mismo, y lo sostiene sobre su cabeza con una mano. Todavía está sonriendo, sin mostrar ningún signo de esfuerzo mientras los pone de nuevo en el suelo. Louis se congela, conmocionado.

—Um —dice él, con la voz quebrada—. ¿Qué demonios?

—Fuerza descomunal —dice Liam alegremente—. Es una evolución de Staormegin por todos esos años de nuestros antepasados que sobrevivieron en la tierra salvaje. Soy súper rápido, también. Y resistente al frío.

—¿Cuál es la cosa más grande que jamás haya alzado hasta ahora? —Louis pregunta inmediatamente. Harry ahoga una risa en el hombro de Louis.

La sonrisa de Liam se ensancha. —Dos caballos…

—Mierda —Niall murmura con aprecio.

—… y el carro que tiraban.

—Siento que estaría más impresionado si supiera lo que es un caballo —dice Louis honestamente.

—¿Ni siquiera has visto una foto? —frunce el ceño Zayn—. Es algo así como un perro, pero mucho más grande y más... no sé. Como de caballo.

—Ellos no tienen perros en Azul, tampoco —suministra Harry, amablemente.

—¿Tienen algún animal? —Niall pregunta consternado—. Como, ¿pájaros, vacas, cerdos, cualquier cosa? ¿Qué _comen?_

—No necesitamos animales para alimentarnos, hemos desarrollado paquetes de vitaminas artificiales —dice Louis, agitando las manos—. El gobierno decidió que los animales no eran útiles hace unos cuantos siglos, por lo que se les envió a otro lugar. Eso no es tan interesante como _esto_. Niall, ¿qué puedes hacer tu?

Niall, que todavía se ve ofendido en nombre de Louis porque no hay criaturas salvajes vagando en Azul, toca su siempre presente pulsera verde. Es la misma que usa todos los días, la misma que la de Amy y Bressie; una banda simple, sin pantalla o cara o diseño en ella en absoluto. Niall se levanta, presiona un botón en el lado de la pulsera, y de repente levita en el aire.

Louis pensó que podía mantenerlo calmado después de exhibición improvisada de fuerza de Liam. No puede.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —grita él, agitándose un poco para liberarse de los brazos de Harry y correr hacia Niall y patear el aire vacío bajo sus pies—. Niall, ¡¿qué coño?! ¡Estás volando!

—Caminando en el aire, técnicamente —corrige Niall. Salta un poco en sus dedos de los pies, levantándose más en el aire cada vez, como si estuviera subiendo escaleras invisibles. Cuando se presiona el botón en el brazalete de nuevo, cae con gracia hasta el suelo. Louis agarra su muñeca, torciendo el brazo en ángulos extraños para de inspeccionar la banda verde simple.

—¿Qué hace esto? ¿Cómo funciona? Dímelo todo.

Niall se ríe, desenganchando el brazalete de su muñeca y entregándoselo a Louis antes de elevarse en el aire de nuevo. —Nos permite controlar el efecto que la gravedad tiene en nosotros. Hay tres botones en el lado, uno se tira hacia arriba si queremos estabilizarnos en el suelo, el otro se vuelve hacia abajo si queremos levantarnos un poco, y el del medio devuelve el equilibrio, que es lo mismo que quitarse el brazalete —explica, flotando en el aire por encima del hombro de Louis.

—Esta tecnología es increíble —Louis jadea—. Controlar la gravedad es difícil, y nosotros tenemos que usar estos trajes voluminosos para el mismo efecto que tiene este pequeño brazalete —se olvida de las otras personas en la habitación un poco, su mente girando en diferentes direcciones con mil nuevas posibilidades. Probablemente podría convencer a Niall para que le permitiera mantener el brazalete por un tiempo, para jugar con él y ver cómo funciona. Podría tener una maqueta elaborada por la mañana, un prototipo a principios de la semana próxima si se esfuerza. Simon _mataría_ por algo como esto…

—Lou —Harry dice en voz baja, sacando a Louis fuera de la divagación que apenas acabar de notar que estaba haciendo en voz alta.

—Correcto —dice distantemente, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Niall aún está levitando en el aire junto a él, mirándolo con cuidado. Harry se muerde el labio, medio afuera la silla como si estuviera a punto de sacudir a Louis—. Cierto, lo siento, Niall. Ten, deja de flotar por ahí como un mosquito.

Le entrega el brazalete de nuevo a Niall. —No hay daño —Niall se encoge de hombros con facilidad, poniéndose el brazalete y aterrizando en el suelo. Louis se sienta al lado de Harry y éste envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él hacia atrás contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta en voz baja. Louis asiente con la cabeza. Odia que Simón todavía tiene ese efecto en él, que su reacción automática al ver el asombroso dispositivo de Niall haya sido encontrar la manera de replicarlo para Simon pueda tenerlo también. Incluso a miles de millas de distancia, Simon sigue siendo el titiritero que mueve los hilos, pero al menos Louis todavía puede resistir. Por lo menos ahora tiene ayuda para mantenerse en el buen camino.

—Sí —dice después de un momento, y con los brazos de Harry alrededor de él casi se siente como si fuera verdad—. Está bien, Zayn. Déjame verlo.

Niall y Liam se inclinan para mirar también, ellos aún no han visto la misteriosa capacidad de Zayn, tampoco. Zayn se mueve para posarse sobre la mesa justo en frente de Louis, un pie de espacio entre ellos—. Mira de cerca, Lou, ¿de acuerdo? —dice, y Louis asiente con la cabeza, ni siquiera parpadeando. Sus ojos se posan en la cara de Zayn, esperando que algo cambie.

No pasa nada.

Los ojos de Louis comienzan a aguarse pero todavía no quiere perdérselo, a la espera de que algo, cualquier cosa, suceda. La cara de Zayn, preciosa como es, se mantiene exactamente de la misma forma. Él no flota o hipnotiza a Louis o estalla en llamas, nada.

Louis parpadea.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, su propia cara lo está mirando: los ojos color oro, la piel bronceada y tupé negro de Zayn han desaparecido, sustituidos por unos ojos azules, cabello castaño desordenado y una sonrisa traviesa.

Louis entra en pánico y pica al nuevo Louis justo en el medio de la frente. Él no sabe lo que espera, tal vez es un holograma o algo, pero su dedo golpea la piel sólida y el nuevo Louis rueda los ojos.

—Soy yo, idiota —la voz de Zayn viene de la boca del nuevo Louis.

—No, ese soy yo —dice Louis estúpidamente.

Liam deja salir una risita. El nuevo Louis gira la cabeza y le guiña un ojo; instantáneamente, ya no hay un Louis sino un Liam. Después, un Niall. Y luego una Perrie. Entonces alguien que Louis no reconoce, una docena de diferentes caras parpadeando delante de sus ojos. Luego es el rostro habitual de Zayn, pero su pelo es largo y fluye alrededor de su rostro, partido a la mitad, y con la nariz perforada. Luego parpadea y su cabeza está medio afeitada, la parte superior recogida en un moño. Luego, otra vez, y su cabeza está casi totalmente afeitada, su pelo es rubio brillante y enviando la atención sobre el corte de su mandíbula.

—Oh, mi nebulosa, _cambiaforma_ —dice Louis, golpeándose en la frente—. Dijiste eso en clase todo el tiempo pero, ¡yo no sabía lo que significaba!

—Es bastante literal —se burla de Zayn—. Pero sí, todas las personas en Amarillo son _cambiaformas_. No podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia completa de esta manera hasta que somos adolescentes, sin embargo; por lo que pasé la mayor parte de mis primeros años usando toda mi energía cambio mi pelo de verde a plateado. Podemos cambiar más aspectos de nosotros mismos cuando somos más adultos.

Louis vuelve a parpadear y Zayn cambió de nuevo su rostro; hay un Harry delante de él ahora, brillantes ojos verdes y una pequeña sonrisa. El verdadero Harry todavía está detrás de él, riendo en el oído de Louis.

—Wow —Louis respira hondo, entonces sonríe obscenamente—. Creo que podría haber unas pocas cosas que podría hacer con dos Harrys —Liam se ríe, pero Louis está más interesado en la forma en que el aliento de Harry se engancha, cómo sus manos aprietan las caderas de Louis firmemente antes de relajarse de nuevo.

Niall no está tan entretenido. —No. Nop —pica a Zayn en el costado—. Cambia a tu cara normal —Zayn sonríe y vuelve a parecer como a sí mismo, los largos rizos de Harry se contraen hasta formar un tupe esa línea rubia distintiva en el frente, los ojos verdes se convierten en oro brillante, la piel se oscurece y los tatuajes afloran.

—Entonces, ¿cómo eres de verdad? —Harry le pregunta—. Sé que ese no es tu color de ojos real.

Zayn sonríe. —No, pero son geniales, ¿no? —sacude la cabeza, su cuerpo tiembla por completo y abre de nuevo los ojos. Son de color marrón, profundo y oscuro, naturales, y su tupé ahora está reducido en un estilo suave y plano. Los tatuajes a lo largo de sus brazos y el pecho se han ido. Se encoge de hombros—. No cambio demasiado. Estoy bastante contento con cómo soy.

Louis se burla. —Wow, el supermodelo se siente bien con su propia apariencia, todo el mundo. Es un milagro.

—Ahora vienes tu hablar —le toma el pelo Harry—. Tú en esos pantalones de cuero todo el tiempo es algo injusto para el resto del grupo.

—¿El resto del grupo o solamente tú? —Louis le pregunta en broma, acariciando su mano sobre el brazo de Harry.

—Suficiente de eso, creo —Liam rueda los ojos, se inclina con un solo dedo en alto y empuja toda la silla de modo que se separan un poco.

—Quiero presentar una queja —dice Louis, recostándose sobre el pecho de Harry otra vez—. No tengo ni un solo superpoder y me siento excluido.

Niall resopla. —Claro, Lou. Como si no pudieras hacer nada.

—¡No puedo volar! —dice con petulancia—. No puedo alzar caballos, sean lo que sean. No puedo crecer de forma espontánea árboles y no puedo cambiar a otra persona. ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

—Las chicas de Rosa pueden manipular materiales —Liam suministra amablemente—. Es genial. Perrie puede hacer seda, y Jade algodón, Jesy acero, ¿creo? Y Leigh-Anne hace agua. Tocan cualquier material y lo cambian a lo quieren; todo el mundo en Rosa tiene su propia especialidad. Y la gente de Púrpura puede respirar bajo el agua, eso es lo que me dijo Eleanor, y-

—Está bien, Li, no ayudas —Niall dice suavemente—. Lou, vamos. Estás bromeando, ¿no?

Louis le da una expresión plana. —No, Niall, no estoy bromeando.

—Todos estábamos con ustedes ayer, ¿recuerdas? —dice Zayn—. Lo vimos en acción.

—Literalmente, no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando.

—Amigo —Niall se ríe, moviendo la cabeza—. Estabas aburrido y construiste una pistola eléctrica de una silla, una radio vieja, y uno de los cordones de Liam aquí, en esta misma habitación. Las personas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para verte. Todos aplaudieron cuando terminaste, ¿recuerda? Hiciste una  _reverencia_.

—Eso no es un superpoder —argumenta Louis—. Eso es algo que puedo hacer.

—Caminar en el aire no es un superpoder, es sólo algo que _yo_ puedo hacer —Niall dispara de nuevo—. Y Zayn puede cambiar su rostro y Harry puede crecer arbustos y Liam puede levantar pequeñas colinas. Esas son sólo cosas que podemos hacer.

—Y no es que todas las personas en Azul puedan hacer eso, ¿verdad? —Zayn lo incita, afablemente.

—Él fue primero de su clase en el Instituto Komenstelle —Harry dice con orgullo, como una madre regodeándose ante los vecinos.

—Ves, Lou, —Liam dice alegremente—. Tienes un  superpoder, también, y es probablemente el más genial porque, en realidad, te pueden pagar por ello.

—¿Yo... tengo un superpoder? —Louis pregunta con asombro.

—Escúchame, _usdi noqsi_ —dice Harry, y Louis se gira en sus brazos para hacerle frente a él—. En un planeta donde todo el mundo tiene las mismas evoluciones, las cosas que todos podemos hacer no son realmente consideradas “poderes”. Sería como si yo fuera presumiendo que puedo respirar sin siquiera pensar en ello, ¿y qué? Lo mismo ocurre con todos los demás. Pero tú eres especial, y nadie puede hacer lo que haces —se aclara la garganta, acercándose más—. Nadie puede hacer lo que tú  _hiciste_.

Y con cualquier otra persona, Louis entraría en pánico y pensaría que estaba haciendo alusión a la carrera jodida de Louis para quitárselo de encima o asustarlo. Es lo que hace Calvin, y Oli cuando quiere que Calvin le preste atención a él. Es  _sin duda_  lo que Simon hace para recordarle que es su dueño.

Pero con Harry significa que él piensa que Louis tiene talento. Y que es en serio cuando dice que piensa que Louis es valiente.

El corazón de Louis se voltea en su pecho.

—Soy un superhéroe —dice Louis de manera decisiva, luego salta del regazo de Harry para tratar de convencer a Niall de que le dé una lección de vuelo.

☆

Después de que Louis secuestró la clase de Calvin y de hecho interesó a las personas en su planeta y lo que hacen, en lugar de leer los resúmenes de las negociaciones de tratados y llamarlo un día, Calvin decidió, _gentilmente_ , que Louis continuara con las lecciones en su lugar.

—Si quieres hacer más trabajo y dejar que yo haga menos, adelante —se rio él, a pesar de que había sonado un poco estridente—. Yo he hecho la parte importante de mi trabajo y eso es todo lo que necesitamos para el informe final, por lo que el resto de mí tiempo aquí pueden ser unas vacaciones.

Y por "la parte importante de su trabajo", Calvin se refería a que acosó a Zayn y a Perrie en la primera noche en la Academia para asegurarse que los contratos entre sus planetas estaban todavía en su lugar. Y lo hicieron, en su mayoría sólo para que los dejara en paz, pero Calvin lo consideraba misión cumplida. Ahora, en el último día en la Academia, cuando las delegaciones de los planetas den informes a sus gobiernos de origen, Calvin puede decir que ha continuado los tratados y estará bien. Es uno de los pocos poderes dados a los delegados cuando vienen a la Academia: pueden hacer tratados entre sí a menos que los gobiernos planetarios que representan decidan romperlos. Los delegados pueden pedir opiniones de sus patrocinadores si quisieran, pero, para todos los efectos, la Academia tiene la intención de dejar que ellos tengan la oportunidad de ver cómo la política intergaláctica funciona, y les da una pizca de poder con ello.

De todos modos, Louis también está bastante seguro que Calvin lo dejó hacerse cargo de las lecciones tan fácilmente porque piensa que le va a meter en problemas con Simon por desobedecer una orden de la Dirección. Lo curioso es que, cuando Simón no está convenciendo a los miembros del gobierno para comprar bombas ilegales de él, le importa una mierda la Dirección. Él se preocupa por las ventas, y eso es todo.

Así que la toma hostil de Louis es más una transición apática de poder que cualquier otra cosa. Calvin ni siquiera se presentó a las clases de Azul la mayoría de las veces, asumiendo que Louis y Stan pueden vigilar sus bocas lo suficiente para pasar el resto del tiempo aquí sin la necesidad de iniciar una guerra o algo así. Y, puesto que Louis, _definitivamente_  no está siguiendo las lecciones provistas por el gobierno, pero no tuvo tiempo para crear presentaciones en forma, las clases son en su mayoría, Louis sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la parte superior de la mesa en la parte delantera del salón y respondiendo a las preguntas durante un par de horas, a veces mostrando a todos las invenciones que había olvidado que había empacado en tanto que Stan los llena de historias de su propia invención cuando le da la gana.

Es la quinta semana de los delegados en la Academia. Niall, Bressie, y Amy habían pasado la lección del día anterior discutiendo los matices de la religión en Naranja y se había puesto un poco caliente, por lo que Louis quiere hacer más relajada la clase de Azul. Además de que está agotado—Liam, por alguna extraña razón, se había pasado todo el fin de semana tratando de agarrar a Louis y obligarle a hablar de _sentimientos_ y cosas. Cosas relacionadas con _Harry_.

Louis apenas se ha acostumbrado a ser amigo de Harry, él no está, ciertamente, listo para una declaración de amor mientras él llora en el hombro de Liam. Es demasiado pronto para eso.

Tal vez.

Bueno, tal vez no. Quizás Louis  _debería_  haberle dicho a Liam sobre el aleteo raro que se cruza en su estómago cuando Harry le sonríe. Podría ser bueno obtener una segunda opinión. Pero Liam le había parecido un poco loco, murmurando sobre su última oportunidad o algo así, cosas extrañas sobre un vino de mora y una cerámica y sus abrigos de piel preferidos. Cuando Louis lo mencionó con Niall y Zayn, ambos se habían reído.

—Sólo Li siendo Li —Niall había bromeado, y Louis simplemente inclinó la cabeza, dejando que él y Zayn se rieran sobre alguna broma interna de la que Louis no es parte.

Lo que sea.

Así que es hora para la clase de Azul, y Louis trae a Stan hasta la parte delantera de la habitación para hablar de los avances médicos del planeta para combatir las enfermedades y mencionar las enfermedades causadas por el suministro de agua contaminada (a pesar de que no mencionan esa parte). Es un tema que ha estado en la mente de Louis durante toda la semana, sobre todo porque su madre había llamado el día anterior y mencionó que todavía estaban en el racionamiento de agua; Louis no puede dejar de pensar en la cara de horror Harry cuando vio el agua, y se ha dado cuenta que la versión de lo que es normal en Azul, no lo es para el resto de los planetas.

Es de esperar, un poco, sólo porque Azul siempre haya sido el planeta a la vanguardia en todas las industrias científica. Todo el planeta había estado utilizando unidades de comunicación durante décadas antes de que la tecnología hubiera alcanzado a Naranja y Gris, y Louis está seguro que las unidades de comunicación no llegaron a Verde en absoluto, si la fascinación de Harry con los dispositivos es una indicación. Pero hay otras cosas que son normales para las personas en Azul y que, cuando Louis o Stan las mencionan, no son iguales en los otros planetas

Al igual que la cosa de los nutri-paquetes. Una vez que Syco inventó una manera para que las personas pudieran obtener su dosis diaria de vitaminas y minerales en una porción del tamaño de un bocado sin calorías, el planeta la había adoptado como un formato estándar para comidas y nunca miró hacia atrás. Pero eso nunca se extendió a otros lugares, ni siquiera los planetas como Rosa o Amarillo que, generalmente, son rápidos en adoptar los avances de Azul.

Fue sorprendente en un primer momento, el darse cuenta de que una vida que Louis había asumido era normal en realidad era todo lo contrario. Es como tener un foco apuntando a sus comportamientos para que pueda verlos en detalle, por primera vez. Hizo que Louis pensara un montón, porque algunas cosas que ha hecho toda su vida parecen tontas o extrañas cuando tiene que explicarlas a otras personas.

Y cuando Louis le había dicho a Niall que nunca había probado tocino, Niall casi lloró en su hombro.

Louis aplicó por un lugar en la Academia porque quería escapar de la monotonía de su vida por un rato antes de que tuviera que prometerse a sí mismo a Simon Cowell por siempre. Al hacerlo, ha conseguido más de lo que jamás soñó: nuevos amigos y experiencias fantásticas y la oportunidad de averiguar quién es cuando está fuera de la sombra amenazante de Syco. Y ahora se sabe que hay _más_ por ahí, y  quiere hacer más de su vida que sólo regresar a Azul a construir objetos inútiles para los consumidores crédulos; que quiere viajar, quiere aprender. Quiere ver la aurora boreal sobre la capital de Staðrmegin con Liam. Él quiere pasar una noche explorando viejos castillos encantados en Áitaeir con Niall, consultar las mezquitas Jagaadeeli y jardines con Zayn. Quiere ver las ciudades bajo el agua de Eleanor y Sophia y los domos de Rosa.

Harry, que ha hecho el madrugar a las clases de Azul una costumbre, al igual que Louis con Verde, está sentado en la primera fila de la clase, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Es probable que esté absorbiendo cada frase que sale de la boca de Stan, pero él está mirando a la derecha, a Louis. Y él le devuelve la mirada.

Más que nada, Louis quiere ver Nelahna. Quiere ver las antiguas montañas y colinas, los árboles más altos que los rascacielos. Quiere ver sus famosas casas del árbol—quiere ver donde Harry creció, para reunirse con sus amigos de la infancia y una familia que tal vez no lo va a odiar tanto como lo hace Jeff. Quiere ver las antiguas casas de los ancianos Verdes, los ahumadores y los edificios del Consejo. Él quiere ver una noche estrellada no empañada por la contaminación, quiere ver flores que Harry no tenga que crecer porque están allí de forma natural.

Louis no quiere pasar su vida engañando a la gente con dinero y crear en secreto armas avanzadas debajo del pulgar de Simon. Ahora que ha visto que hay más—más que ver y más que hacer y más para _saber_ —no puede imaginarse el volver a su antigua vida como si nada hubiera cambiado. Él quiere algo nuevo, quiere algo grande.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Harry quiere algo grande también.

Tal vez él quiere algo grande con Louis, Louis porque definitivamente quiere algo grande con él.

☄

—Es bastante repugnante, ¿no es así? —Niall dice coloquialmente.

Liam, Zayn, Jade y Jesy y él están viendo a Harry y a Louis arrastrarse cada vez más cerca el uno al otro en el sofá de la sala común, que habían solicitado previamente esa noche. Harry está tratando de enseñar a Louis su lenguaje, pero está pasando de aprender a ligar, las manos de Harry son suaves cuando se posicionan sobre las de Louis arreglando sus gestos.

—Está bien —Harry está diciendo, su voz poco más que un ruido sordo—. Cuando estás saludando a una mujer de un estatus más alto, dice _siyo_ , haces esto —toca con dos dedos en el pecho directamente sobre su corazón, entonces barre la mano hacia afuera. Louis lo copia, las cejas fruncidas y su voz tranquila mientras repite, _siyo_.

—¿Cómo puedo saber si alguien es de un estatus más alto que yo? —pregunta.

—Simplemente asume todo el mundo es —Harry dice con una sonrisa.

—¡Oye! —dice Lou, pero él está sonriendo.

—Así que esto —Harry repite el gesto—, es para una mujer de estatus más alto. Para los hombres, se hace esto —pone los mismos dos dedos en su frente, luego, dobla el codo para bajar su mano lentamente.

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —Perrie pregunta sobre el hombro de Niall—. Ah, debería haberlo sabido.

—Es que… yo no quiero _realmente_ verlos hacer esto —dice Eleanor, acomodándose en el regazo de Jesy en una silla cercana—. Pero ¿también como que sí?  Por la ciencia.

—¿Ciencia? ¿Es así como lo están llamando ahora? —Niall le pregunta secamente—. En mi época, lo llamábamos la pornografía.

—¿Puedes culparla? —Leigh-Anne dice en voz soñadora—. Los dos son tan bonitos.

— _Yo_ soy bonito, y no me pides que me bese con nadie —Zayn hace pucheros. Jesy le pellizca la mejilla.

—Siéntete libre, amor. Estoy segura de que Niall se muere por un morreo y lo harán si no les queda más remedio —se burla Jesy. Niall se vuelve de color rojo brillante y tartamudea algo que no es una oración completa.

Louis está cada vez más cerca de Harry, incluso, sus rodillas tocándose. Harry está trazando las líneas de su palma, sosteniendo la pequeña mano de Louis en la suya más grande y lentamente doblando los dedos en un puño, dejando sólo el pulgar.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —Louis le pregunta.

Harry recorre las venas en la parte inferior de la muñeca de Louis. —Significa, um. Significa te amo.

Los ojos de Louis están brillantes y amplios, más azul que el azul. —Oh. —Suena como un cohete saliendo a la atmósfera, no hay aire en la habitación.

Niall, quien se ha recuperado de su asfixia, pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mueve sus pies sobre la mesa delante de ellos. —Bueno, muchachos, ¿están listos para pagar? No puede tardar más, y esa apuesta será todo mía.

Liam le da un codazo en el costado, pero todos están sonriendo cuando un Harry de mejillas rosadas libera la de mano Louis y balbucea. —Em, uh, y eso, um. Así es como se hace.

☾

El tiempo pasa, como se supone que lo haga, por lo que la quinta semana en la Academia se desvanece a la sexta, luego, la séptima. Todo el grupo es amable (excepto Calvin y Oli, aunque eso es su culpa), pero grupitos más pequeños se han formado, pequeñas facciones de amigos cuyos apegos son determinados por personalidades complementarias en lugar de alianzas planetarias. Harry se encuentra escondido entre el pequeño grupo de chicos en el medio de toda la diversión y el ruido: son él, Niall, Zayn, Liam, y, por supuesto, Louis. Son casi inseparables—donde uno va, todos van. Se sientan juntos en las clases y en las comidas y en la sala común hasta tarde por la noche se convierte en mañana temprano, riéndose y bromeando, rechazando el dormir porque están divirtiendo mucho para cerrar los ojos y separarse.

Harry no sabe cómo Louis está manteniendo a Calvin de un arranque de cólera e informando a alguien que está confraternizando con el enemigo, pero parece que aún no lo ha hecho. Tal vez sea de la misma forma en que Harry se mueve alrededor de Jeff: insistiendo en que él está allí para pasar el rato con Niall, Zayn, y Liam, y Louis sólo resulta estar allí.

Lo cual es completamente falso, por supuesto, pero Jeff y Calvin no tienen que saber eso.

Es la hora del almuerzo y la comida se lleva a cabo generalmente en una pequeña área entre la sala común y el salón de clases, un poco menos formal que la mesa circular donde se hace la cena. Da a la gente la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, para pasear y mezclarse si les gusta, aunque por lo general los chicos permanecen en un lugar mientras que otros vienen a ellos. Liam dice que es porque son, por lo general, los más ruidosos, y la gente no quiere perder la oportunidad de escuchar sus chistes. Niall insiste en que es magnetismo animal. Por lo general, le tiran cosas a Niall en ese punto.

—Sólo estoy diciendo —dice Liam, metido en el medio de una de profundas rabietas y girando su tenedor en los espaguetis—, ahora que he probado la pasta, ¿cómo se supone que voy a volver a una vida sin ella? No creo que pueda.

—Haz que los chicos de Gris te envíen algo —Zayn sugiere—. No puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? La pasta es seca y no se daña a menos que se agregue agua, o al menos eso creo. Puedes cultivar tomates en Rojo, y ya. Tienes pasta.

—Pero... imagina que quiero pizza —dice Liam testarudamente—. La pizza se daña con el tiempo, y se necesitan, más o menos, tres meses para conseguir un servicio de transporte de suministro de parte de Gris. ¿Qué hago entonces? No lo entienden, chicos. La necesito.

Niall le da una galleta, mirando cuidadosamente a Louis. —Lou me está haciendo esto... ¿cómo es que le dices?

Los ojos de Louis se iluminan como siempre lo hacen cuando se pone a hablar de uno de sus proyectos.  —¡Es una unidad de refrigeración compacta! —dice con entusiasmo—. Hemos tenido los mismos sistemas de envío de cosas refrigeradas en Azul por un tiempo, pero son voluminosos y molestos. Así que estoy trabajando en uno que se puede reducir de tamaño para que sea más fácil de cargar y transportar, pero no va a dañar nada en su interior.

—Va a hacer el envío de la fruta mucho más fácil porque cuando se congelan tardan más en pudrirse —Niall dice contento—, entonces si llevo una de esas cosas a casa puedo empezar a vender productos interplanetariamente.

—Eso es increíble, Lou —dice Zayn.

—Es sólo que no quiero volver a Azul sin una manera de conseguir más de esas fresas —dice Louis, con las mejillas rosadas por el elogio—. Pero de todos modos, Li, si consigo que funcione antes de irnos, voy a enviar un prototipo y los planos de reserva a los chicos de Gris, así te pueden enviar pizza en cualquier momento.

—Creo que te amo, Lou —Liam dice en tono serio. Harry le lanza una galleta a la frente, y Niall se echa a reír.

Son interrumpidos por un carraspeo, y Harry mira hacia arriba para ver a Jeff de pie detrás de él, su mueca habitual reservada para Louis a la vista. —Harry —dice con cuidado—, tu madre quiere la llames.

Harry traga audiblemente. —Sí, está bien —dice, y su voz se quiebra—. Voy en un momento.

Jeff asiente con la cabeza, sus labios apretados en una pequeña sonrisa triste. Cuando se ha ido, Harry se queda con cuatro pares de ojos curiosos que lo observaban.

—Bueno, eh —dice torpemente—. Probablemente debería ir a... hacer eso.

Se pone de pie, deslizando la silla y el chirrido que hace contrasta con el silencio en la mesa. Niall está rompiendo la servilleta, Zayn golpea el tenedor contra la mesa con suavidad, y Liam está mordiéndose el labio y mirando sus zapatos. Sólo Louis lo está mirando ahora, sus rosados labios fruncidos un poco, con el ceño arrugado. Harry no se cruza con sus ojos cuando se pone de pie y quita algunas migajas de su camisa de seda.

Harry no habla de la situación que dejó en Verde cuando llegó a la Academia. Sólo… no lo hace. Habla de los bosques, las colinas y los valles y los hogares, las ceremonias a la luz del fuego y las claras noches de verano. Él no habla de las cosas que han cambiado últimamente, sobre todo porque nadie sabe lo suficiente como para preguntar y Jeff y los otros no van a contarlo. Él no habla sobre el miedo, el pánico apenas velado.

No quiere infligir sus problemas a nadie más. A pesar de que, en realidad, no son sólo sus problemas; son de todos, toda Nelahna está sufriendo. Sin embargo, él es el representante del planeta, y no quiere dar la imagen de que están atrapados en una situación sin salida.

A pesar de que eso es exactamente lo que está sucediendo.

Sus ojos parpadean hacia atrás y atrapan los de Louis, quien todavía lo está mirando fijamente como si pudiera descifrar cada cambio en su expresión.

Tal vez le haría un bien si pudiera sacar sus problemas de la cabeza por un rato.

Harry tose. —¿Lou? —pregunta en voz baja. Liam, Niall, Zayn y giran abruptamente, como si estuviera hablando con ellos en su lugar. Él los ignora—. ¿Te gustaría conocer a mi madre?

—Sí, claro —Louis responde suavemente, como si supiera que algo está mal. Bueno, por supuesto que sabe que algo está mal, pero es como si supiera más de lo que deja entrever—. Me encantaría.

Los dos están en silencio al salir de la habitación, rozando sus brazos como si estuvieran sosteniendo su propia conversación. Harry guía el camino de regreso a la vivienda Yvgreen, el viejo árbol de laurel, cuidando como siempre. Louis pone su palma en su corteza y ésta se desenreda para ellos, abriendo el camino para dejarlos entrar. Louis toma su asiento habitual más cerca de la chimenea, un mullido sillón cómodo, de color crema, un estallido de color brillante contra el ladrillo de fondo.

Harry llega a una pequeña caja de madera escondida en una de las mesas finales, abriéndola para revelar una viejo, y ya caducada, unidad de comunicaciones. Es cuadrado y burdo, nada como el dispositivo liso y elegante en la funda de Louis. Duda antes encenderlo.

—Me siento como si tuviera que explicar —dice con cuidado—. Y no quiero que te disculpes, ni nada de eso, porque no hay nada que se pueda hacer, al menos por lo que sabemos. Yo sólo quería compartir esto contigo, al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo. Sólo… sólo para sacarlo de mí pecho.

—Está bien —dice Louis, sus cejas se fruncieron aún más.

Harry toma una respiración profunda. —Hay… um… hay algo que sucede en Nelahna. Lo hemos tenido durante un tiempo, pero en los últimos años ha sido... serio. Más grave, supongo. Algunas personas lo llaman una epidemia, pero creo que no vamos a saber si lo es o no hasta que, ehh… hasta que todo esté dicho y hecho, supongo.

—¿Qué tipo de epidemia? —Louis le pregunta, deslizándose rápidamente hasta el borde de su asiento.

—Solíamos llamarlo los sudores del verano —dice Harry lentamente, entrelazando y desenredando los dedos—. Siempre se desata a principios de verano, justo cuando el clima se pone más caliente. La gente se enferma, pierden el apetito y tienen nauseas por un par de días, dolores de cabeza y esas cosas. Pero siempre se iba, incluso yo lo tuve una vez, hace unos años. Dentro de unos pocos días, por lo general, se curaba.

—Está bien —dice Louis, y él tiene su cara pensativa, mordiéndose el labio y e inclinando la cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos, visualizando el problema—. No suena tan mal. Como la gripe estacional, ¿o algo así?

—Correcto, eso es lo que pensábamos. Dábamos tés de hierbas y prescribían reposo en cama y en cinco o seis días se iba. Pero luego se puso peor —Harry trata de no pensar en los lugares de cuarentena, el sol abrasador del verano caía sobre los pueblos, el calor opresivo llevando el brote a un nuevo nivel. Trata de no pensar en la humedad, tan gruesa y pesada que caminar afuera era como nadar, personas desmayándose como moscas en la calle—. Las personas dejaron de recuperarse. Recaen después de unos días, siempre vuelve, peor que antes. Tienen fiebres terriblemente altas, y una gran cantidad de sangre en el vómito. Se ponen amarillos y no pueden retener alimentos. Es malo. Muy malo.

—Está bien —dice Louis otra vez—. Pero, sin duda, ¿tiene que haber algún tipo de cura? Si ningún otro planeta está tratando con un brote masivo, tiene que haber algo por ahí, ¿verdad?

—No utilizamos medicamentos de otros planetas —dice Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nadie confía en ellos. Siempre hemos usado remedios tradicionales, hierbas y plantas y cosas por el estilo.

—Voy a decir algo, y sólo porque creo que va a ayudar —dice Louis, sentándose al lado de Harry en el sofá—. Y sé que probablemente no soy la persona adecuada, o estoy en el lugar correcto al decir esto, pero a veces lo que siempre ha trabajado no va a funcionar para siempre. Y tal vez es el momento de mirar más allá de las hierbas y pociones o lo que sea.

—No utilizamos pociones, Louis —Harry bufa, sonriendo un poco—. No somos _tan_ anticuados.

—Son bastante anticuados —Louis discrepa, riendo.

—Somos tradicionales. Eso suena más digno —Harry suspira, quitando el cabello de sus ojos con altivez antes de reírse.  Luego recuerda que la unidad de comunicación sigue apretada en sus manos, y él se detiene—. Mi madre lo tiene. Los sudores de verano, lo que sea en realidad. Le dio un par de meses antes de que yo viniera aquí.

Louis deja de reír también, su sonrisa cae. —Oh, Harry.

—Ella está bien —Harry se apresura a decir, aunque su pecho duele y su voz es áspera—. Quiero decir, ella está estable. Yo no habría venido si no lo estuviera. Pero es una de los que nunca se puso mejor, y ella… bueno. Es difícil, ¿sabes? —su labio tiembla, parpadea alejando unas cuantas lágrimas—. Verla así. Ella es tan fuerte o solía serlo. No lo es más.

—Harry —susurra Louis, pero no dice nada. Desliza la mano con cautela sobre la de Harry, su tacto suave. Harry no necesita suavidad, necesita un salvavidas; voltea la mano y agarra firmemente la de Louis.

Un buen tipo de silencio que se instala entre ellos, de esos que no empuja demasiado o requiere explicaciones. Louis tiene la mano de Harry y eso está bien. Es mejor que bien, es correcto. Las cosas están correctas.

La unidad de comunicación parece más ligera en la mano izquierda de Harry.

Louis rompe el silencio. —¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes una unidad de comunicaciones del siglo pasado?

Harry se ríe, su sonrisa amplia. —No tenemos el lujo de tener la tecnología de Azul, aún, pero algo hacemos. Hay una unidad de comunicaciones en la casa de un vecino en mi pueblo, es algo así como la unidad de la comunidad, y eso es lo que todos utilizamos cuando tenemos que hacer o recibir una llamada. Si estás en la casa y la unidad timbra, respondes y tomas un mensaje para quién estaban tratando de alcanzar.

—Oh, mi nebulosa, es como si fueras un hombre de las cavernas con fuego —Louis ríe—. Pasando la antorcha a tus amigos para que puedan tener fuego también.

—Cállate —Harry lo golpea con fuerza—. En realidad es del padre de Jeff, él es un anciano en nuestro pueblo. Él compró la unidad de comunicación cuando era nueva, y luego simplemente... nunca se reemplazó.

Louis suelta una risita nerviosa, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. —Entonces, ¿de dónde salió está?

—Bueno, el padre de Jeff en realidad compró dos. Y ésta es para cualquier persona en el pueblo que sale por alguna razón, y necesite mantenerse en contacto, y _¡deja de reír!_ —dice Harry, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa mientras se derrumba contra Louis—. Es lo que hacemos, ¡lo digo en serio!

—Esto es mejor que lo del despertador —Louis queda sin aliento por la risa.

Harry le permite reír, encendiendo la unidad de comunicación y esperando que la vieja máquina se inicie sola. La nueva tecnología de Louis lo asombra, con sus movimientos y maniobras y pantallas luminosas que cambian antes de que incluso piense en mover sus dedos. Se siente cómodo con esto, este comunicador que es más viejo que él, y siempre tiene miedo de que la tecnología delicada de Louis se rompa en sus manos. Lo que le gusta es ver los dedos de Louis moverse como borrones en su propia pantalla, tocando y arrastrando violentamente y produciendo resultados ridículos.

El comunicador le da la bienvenida con un tono que Louis declara como “alegremente clásico” y Harry selecciona el único número en la lista de contactos. Mientras suena, Louis se acerca y hace que el dispositivo oxidado y burdo envié la imagen a la pantalla integrada en la pared para no tener que esforzarse en la pequeña pantalla. Todavía está riéndose sobre el dispositivo aun teniendo botones mientras Harry lo defiende cuando alguien en Nelahna responde a la llamada.

—¡Harry! —grita una voz familiar. Harry mira para arriba de donde está protegiéndose de un ataque de cosquillas de Louis para ver un brillante pelirrojo sonriendo levantando una ceja en su dirección.

—¡Ed! —responde él, alegremente—. ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

—Muy bien, H, gracias. Peor que tú, creo —se ríe, moviendo las cejas. Harry gime y deja caer la cabeza entre las manos cuando Ed se gira para darle a Lou un vistazo obvio—. ¿Y quién vienes a ser tú, entonces? ¿Harry se consiguió un novio del espacio para mantenerlo caliente lejos de casa?

—Algo así —dice Louis, su voz maliciosa—. ¿Y eres tú el que lo mantiene caliente allá?

—No necesitas eso aquí, compañero, nos derretimos —se ríe Ed—. Soy Ed Sheeran, tengo el título de mejor amigo.

—Soy Louis Tomlinson —sonríe de nuevo—. Y tengo el título de... ¿mejor amigo del espacio? No sé, invéntate un título importante para mí en tu cabeza.

 _—¿Tu_ eres Louis? —Ed pregunta, inclinándose hacia delante con interés—. He oído un poco sobre ti de los demás, aunque Harry aquí ha estado sospechosamente callado cada vez que te mencionan.

—¿De verdad? —Louis le pregunta, sonriéndole a Harry—. Estoy herido, amigo. Se supone que tienes que cantar mis alabanzas a las estrellas, estoy bastante seguro.

—Oh, le diré a las estrellas —dice Harry—. Simplemente no a Ed. Repetirá todo lo que yo diga por la próxima década.

—¿Como cuando te caíste de un árbol porque estabas cantándole a la luna? —Ed pregunta, sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Hiciste _qué_? —Louis le pregunta con deleite.

—¡Ed! —Harry se queja _—_. _Por favor._

—Tu y yo, amigo, vamos a hacer una cita para hablar en privado —dice Ed, señalándose a sí mismo y Louis—. Tengo años de historias.

—Definitivamente —Louis ríe, su expresión tan brillante y feliz que sus ojos tienen arrugas a los extremos.

Ed mira fuera de la pantalla durante un minuto, frunciendo el ceño un poco antes de asentir y llegar a la unidad de comunicación, la imagen en la pantalla inclinándose un poco cuando Ed camina a un lugar nuevo.

—Tu mamá está despierta, H —dice Ed—. ¿Listo?

Harry flexiona los dedos, tirando de su camisa aclarándose la garganta antes de que asentir con la cabeza. Siente un suave tacto en la parte posterior de sus nudillos, entonces Louis desliza su mano en la de Harry, sus pequeños dedos deslizándose de forma natural en los espacios entre los de Harry.

Harry siente su aliento cuando Ed mueve el comunicador a un lado de la cama de su madre, apoyándolo para que ella no tenga que sostenerlo. Su pelo se acumula en la parte superior de su cabeza en un moño, grandes gotas de sudor adornan su rostro. Su piel todavía está de ese mismo color amarillo enfermizo que ha tenido durante meses, aunque esta vez está sentada por su propia fuerza, en ocasiones pasadas, Ed tuvo que sostenerla a través de toda la llamada con un brazo sólido alrededor de su cintura.

Su rostro se ilumina cuando ve a Harry, sin embargo, y hace un mundo de diferencia. Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos parecen menos pronunciadas, su tez pálida se ve algo más saludable. —Hola, amor —dice contenta.

—Hola, mamá —Harry contesta—. Te ves bien. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

—Oh, igual —dice ella, agitando una mano alrededor—. Caliente y húmedo, no te has ido tanto tiempo, ya sabes qué esperar de un verano Yvgreen. Hablemos de ti.

—Bueno-

—He cambiado de opinión —dice su madre, con una sonrisa afilada, interrumpiéndolo—. Vamos a hablar de tu amigo. Hola, querido, lamento la ropa pero hace mucho calor aquí —le dice a Louis, que sonríe brillantemente.

—Um, _siyo_ —dice con cuidado, tocando su corazón con dos dedos y barriendo su mano hacia afuera como Harry le enseñó—. _Dagwado_ Louis.

—Eres educado —dice ella, y Harry reconoce la chispa de aprobación en sus ojos. Él está impresionado, también; Louis ha aprendido el lenguaje de Nelhana más rápido que de lo pensó, y ahora es tan rápido en recitar frases sencillas en Yvgreen al igual que en la Lengua Común. Jeff casi se había caído un día en clase cuando Harry estaba tomándole el pelo a Louis y él replicó un rápido _asdudi_ para decirle a Harry que se callara—. Soy Anne. Espero que estés cuidando a mi bebé, ahí arriba en el espacio.

—Definitivamente estoy tratando —Louis sonríe.

—Bien —asiente Anne, a continuación, se interrumpe por un ataque de tos horrible. Su mano es terriblemente roja cuando la retira de su boca, aunque ella se encoge de hombros y se limpia la sangre con una toalla.

—Perdón por la interrupción, todo el mundo —la voz de Ed se escucha desde fuera de la pantalla—, pero es hora de medicina para la linda Anne. Ella puede devolver la llamada más tarde si lo necesita, H.

—Oh, no se molesten conmigo —dice haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Harry—. Ve y diviértete con Louis y tus otros amigos. Voy a tratar de llamar de nuevo pronto.

Harry asiente con la cabeza y se despide, diciéndole que la ama y que llamará pronto. Ed se lleva la unidad de comunicaciones y se aleja.

—¿Cómo está en, en realidad? —Harry le pregunta Ed muecas.

—Es la misma de siempre, Harry, lo sabes. Hasta que encontremos algo nuevo, lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerla estable.

—Correcto. Gracias, Ed. Hablamos pronto.

Ed asiente con la cabeza y Harry termina la llamada, metiendo la unidad de comunicaciones en su caja y tirándola a un lado. Louis está callado junto a él.

—Sabes, cuando dijiste que ella no es fuerte, estaba esperando alguna persona débil, rota —Louis dice después de un momento—. Pero ella sigue siendo muy fuerte, Harry. Está luchando duro.

—Creo que no lo veo de esa manera —Harry se encoge de hombros—. Porque ella es tan pequeña y débil en comparación con lo que solía ser.

—Bueno —dice Louis, arrastrando los pies para presionar su pierna contra la de Harry—, la miro y veo fuerza. Ella es claramente una persona maravillosa, Harry. Veo de dónde lo conseguiste.

Harry sonríe y aprieta la mano de Louis.

☆

Louis tiene un tono de timbre específico para Simon en su unidad de comunicaciones, un ruidoso e impetuoso zumbido que sólo las personas viejas en Azul usan como ringtone.

Louis piensa que es apropiado.

Él no lo oye mucho, pero mientras la semana siete se desliza sobre la semana ocho en la Academia, Lou comienza a escuchar más y más. A veces lo pasa por alto porque tiene una razón—está en clase, o en una comida, o está con los chicos en la sala común o en una de las viviendas. La mayoría de las veces no tiene una razón, pero él hace caso omiso de las llamadas sólo porque él no quiere hablar con Simon.

Harry sabe, su ceño fruncido infelizmente cuando ese mismo tono discordante comienza a sonar en la funda de Louis. Y Stan sabe, por supuesto; no se le han dicho las características específicas del contrato y el trabajo de Louis con Simon, pero él sabe lo suficiente como para entender que lo que Louis guarda como un secreto es para su propia protección. Entre los dos, tienden a robar la unidad de comunicaciones de la funda de Louis y la esconden cuando escuchan a Simon intentando llamar así Louis no puede responder.

Louis los aprecia mucho a ambos.

Louis no puede evitar a Simon para siempre, sin embargo, y con el tiempo tiene que responder cuando llama. Él espera hasta que esté en la sala común con todo el grupo (para poder utilizar a alguno de ellos una excusa si necesita para poner fin a la conversación), se instala en un rincón por sí mismo, pero cerca de los chicos, trazando patrones en la alfombra mientras la llamada suena. Aprieta los ojos cerrados por un momento cuando contesta.

—Hey, Simon —dice débilmente, moviéndose torpemente ante la pequeña imagen de la cara enojada de Simon en su pantalla de comunicador. El ruido de la sala común es un buen fondo para el incómodo silencio entre ellos.

—Tomlinson —dice—. Debe haber estado ocupado.

—Em, bueno. Sí, bastante ocupado —dice Louis, incómodo—. Las clases y eso, ya sabes.

—¿Sólo las clases? —pregunta Simon, levantando una ceja—. ¿Ha hecho algún trabajo real?

—Oh. Sí, lo he hecho —dice Lou—. Estoy construyendo una unidad de refrigeración auto-compacta, basada en los contenedores de transporte de alimentos de casa. Un amigo mío piensa que su granja familiar podría utilizarlos para enviar alimentos fuera del planeta.

—Usted está construyendo una nevera para un agricultor —Simón dice rotundamente.

—Bueno, una unidad auto-compacta de-

—Lo oí la primera vez —Simon suspira, frotando el punto entre los ojos—. Creo que debería centrar su atención en algo de más mérito. ¿Hay otros dispositivos o avances que ha visto mientras estuvo allí? ¿Cualquier cosa que le gustaría traer de vuelta a casa?

Los ojos de Louis parpadearon hacia donde Niall, Liam, y Harry están intentando tirar patatas fritas en la boca del otro al mismo tiempo y fallando horriblemente. La pulsera verde de gravedad de Niall atrapa la luz con cada uno de sus lanzamientos. Louis obliga a sus ojos hacia el comunicador.

—Nop. No es realmente una sorpresa, sin embargo, ¿verdad? Estamos por lo general por delante de todos los demás de todos modos.

Los ojos de Simon se estrecharon. —No te he enviado allí para unas vacaciones, Tomlinson, este es el trabajo de campo real, destinado a determinar lo que los otros planetas desean comprar de nosotros o lo que podemos encontrar para hacer por nuestra cuenta para obtener algún beneficio. No usted-

—¡Lou! —Harry croa, bombeando su puño—. ¡Lo hicimos, mira!

— _Asdudi_ —dice Louis, agitando la mano y rodando los ojos con cariño. Harry sólo sonríe, más feliz porque alguien le dijo que se callara de lo que la mayoría de la gente estaría. Entonces Louis se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

—¿Qué acaba de decir? —Simon le pregunta en voz alta, su voz tan enojada que es casi incrédula—. ¿Está aprendiendo otros idiomas? ¿Es eso en lo que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo?

—Simón, no-

Simon se ríe con dureza. —Sabía que no debería haberle permitido ir. Una completa pérdida de tiempo y de células cerebrales, y ahora usted estará tres meses retrasado en su trabajo cuando vuelva.

Louis ve la patada de Harry por la esquina de su ojo, tocando a Liam en la espinilla. Luego, los tres están mirando en dirección a Louis mientras él se encoge sobre sí mismo, sintiendo la felicidad y la seguridad de estar lejos de Simon saltando lejos con cada nueva palabra.

—Lo he dejado correr fuera de control allí desde hace dos meses —Simon estaba despotricando—, hacerse cargo de las clases cuando Calvin no quería hacerlas y haciendo caso omiso de mis llamadas. Será mejor que tenga algo que mostrarme cuando regrese y mejor que no sean lecciones de idiomas de algún idiota de Naranja o Rojo o cualquier otro-

El rostro de Simón desaparece—Harry agarra la unidad de comunicaciones de Louis de su lado, sosteniéndola como un calcetín sucio o una araña mientras gira el dispositivo para hacer frente a sí mismo. 

— _Siyo_ —Harry dice, la comisura de su boca se torció un poco—. Soy un idiota de Verde, en realidad.

Louis no puede ver la cara de Simon más, pero él se puede imaginar el rojo furioso pintándolo mientras chisporrotea. —Quién… qué… ¿de dónde es?

—Lou no lo va a llamar de nuevo —responde Harry simplemente. Termina la llamada con una floritura y lanza el dispositivo hacia Jade, que lo mete inmediatamente en su bolsillo. Harry se instala frente a Louis en el suelo, Niall, Zayn y Liam ya abrazando a Louis desde tres lados diferentes.

Louis ríe, moviendo la cabeza. Se siente un poco entumecido, pero eso es mejor que tener miedo. —Vas a meterme en un gran problema.

—Pero ¿vale la pena?— Harry le pide.

Louis presiona su pulgar en el centro de la palma de la mano de Harry. —Sí. Lo vale.

☾

—¿Cuándo vas a decirme lo que está pasando contigo y el Azuloso? —pregunta Jeff un día.

Harry deja a un lado el diario en que estaba escribiendo, sintiendo sus hombros tensos en anticipación. Lo ha sorprendido que le tomó Jeff todo este tiempo para preguntar directamente, honestamente; él quiere no tener que responder, evadir a  Jeff como usualmente lo hace con la promesa de que no es nada. De alguna manera, sin embargo, ese tipo de respuestas no pican en su lengua, sonando como falsedades en su oído. Él no quiere tener que mentir más.

—Jeff... —suspira en su lugar—. ¿Tenemos que hacer esto?

Los ojos de Jeff se estrechan. —¿Que sabes? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Harry se gira por primera vez para mirar a su amigo. —¿Qué es lo que _tú_ sabes? —Entonces hace clic—. Oh por supuesto. Sabes acerca de los barcos de suministro. Es por eso que los odias, ¿verdad?

—Hay un montón de razones para odiar a la gente de Azul —dice Jeff después de un minuto tranquilo—. ¿Pero él lo ha mencionado? ¿Que están derribando nuestros suministros de modo que tal vez muramos de hambre?

—Louis no es quien aprieta el gatillo, Jeff —dice Harry, airado—. Sé que tenemos una historia con ese planeta, pero no podemos condenar toda una raza de personas a causa de las malas decisiones de unos pocos hombres poderosos.

—Pero él lo sabe. Tu precioso Louis, lo sabe —señala Jeff—. Tal vez no es el Azul promedio apretando el gatillo, pero si todos lo saben y son demasiado apáticos acerca de nuestro destino para hacer algo, ¿es eso mejor?

—No todos saben, es —Harry se detiene, recordando la preocupación de Louis sobre la gente conociendo el papel que ha jugado en todo—. Es complicado. Y yo no puedo decir más que eso, pero no es la misma guerra que pensamos que era. Esto no es Verde contra Azul, es Verde contra el gobierno de Azul. Y eso es completamente diferente.

—Él podría estarte diciendo lo que quieres oir —Jeff dice en voz baja. Harry niega con la cabeza. 

—Él no lo haría —levanta la cabeza, mira a Jeff directamente a los ojos—. Si te lo pido que, ¿confiarías en mí? ¿Me dejarías encontrar una solución? Porque creo que se puede hacer, pero no si estás flotando por encima de mi hombro, esperando que él cometa un error.

—¿Qué quieres decir con una solución? —Jeff pregunta con cautela—. Este no es un problema sencillo que simplemente va a desaparecer si le das la mano y hacen una linda alianza linda ustedes solos. Esto es siglos de una larga guerra, Harry.

—¡Y yo estoy tratando de acabar con ella! —Harry señala, parándose—. Yo sé lo que está en juego, sé nuestra historia. Pero no vamos a ganar nada si continúa, y no tenemos los recursos para luchar contra una guerra y una epidemia a la vez.

Jeff se queda mirando a Harry por un largo tiempo Harry no sabe lo que ve, pero debe ser suficiente.

—Está bien —dice él, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Bien .Tratar de encontrar algo mejor. Quedará en tu cabeza.

Se pone de pie, a punto de dejar a Harry con sus tumultuosos pensamientos, pero él se gira en la puerta en el último minuto.

—¿Él es tu _usdi noqsi_ , entonces? —sonríe, un destello familiar de afecto fraternal al que Harry está acostumbrado. Harry se muerde el labio y se ruboriza.

—Creo que sí, sí.

Jeff asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza. —Espero que funcione, H. Te mereces lo mejor.

☆

—Mamá, ¿estás ahí? —pregunta Louis, la unidad de comunicaciones llena de estática. El rostro de Jay vacila en la pantalla, moviendo la boca, pero las palabras se pierden—. Espera, un segundo —golpea unos cuantos botones, recalibrando su conexión. El rostro de su madre se hace más claro, sus palabras reapareciendo.

—... un poco más claro, cariño. ¡Ah, ahí estás! ¿Puedes escucharme?

—Alto y claro, mamá. ¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Cómo están las chicas?

—Bien, bien —Jay sonríe—. ¡Y Stan, hola amor! Ha sido una vida, pensé que Lou debía haberte molestado tanto que habías tomado un paseo espacial sin casco.

Stan sonríe, esparcido a través de la cama de Louis y jugueteando con su propia comunicación. —Aún no. Hola, Jay, estás preciosa como siempre.

—¿No Harry esta vez? —pregunta Jay a Louis, ignorando su rápido movimiento de la cabeza, su mano en su garganta diciéndole que deje de hablar.

—¿Harry conoció a tu madre? —pregunta Stan, con los ojos brillantes mientras se sienta—. Esto es noticia.

—¡Estaba en la cama de Louis! —añade Jay, con los ojos muy abiertos por el completo efecto escandalizado—. ¡Ahí estaba yo, ocupándome de mis propios asuntos, y Lou me llama con un chico en su cama!

—¡No estaba en mi cama! —grita Louis—. ¡Deja de decirle eso a la gente!

—Oh, mi nebulosa, Louis, chico malo —Stan cacarea—. Espera que el resto del grupo oiga esto. Niall sufrirá un infarto.

—No lo hagas —le advierte Louis—. Si Calvin lo oye...

Eso les hace callar, tanto Stan como Jay viendo a Louis con miradas idénticas de disgusto.

—Lo siento, hermano —dice Stan.

Louis lo rechaza. —En realidad quería hablar con ambos por una razón.

—¿Cómo, llamar a tu madre no es suficiente razón?

—Te llamo todos los días, mamá, esto es diferente —Louis respira profundamente, agarra sus dedos—. Si te describo una enfermedad, ¿crees que serías capaz de identificarla sin mirar a un paciente real?

Jay asiente con la cabeza, aunque parece confundida. —Probablemente. Podríamos reducirla, por lo menos.

—También tengo las viejas tablets de la escuela aquí, por si las necesitamos —añade Stan, aunque su frente también está fruncida por la confusión.

—De acuerdo —dice Louis, frotándose las manos—. Así que. Es como, muy extendido en otro planeta. Y lo llaman los sudores de verano, porque siempre empeora cuando el clima se calienta. Pero, básicamente, la gente tiene náuseas y dolor y pierden su apetito por unos días, entonces mejoran. O, solían, y ahora la gente ya no está mejorando, y se están volviendo, ¿como amarillentas? Y tosiendo y vomitando sangre.

Stan y Jay lo miran, sus bocas se abren un poco. —Wow —dice Stan—. Erm. Guau. Eso es intenso.

—Lo es —Jay está de acuerdo, sus ojos preocupados—. No hemos tenido nada parecido en Azul en años, amor, así que no sé de cuánta ayuda seremos.

—Pero antes de las vacunas y esas cosas —dice Louis—. Debe haber habido enfermedades generalizadas de algún tipo, ¿verdad?

Stan corre a buscar sus tablets médicas. —Aquí—dice, empujando uno de los delgados libros electrónicos a Louis—. Tienen funciones de búsqueda, podremos buscar por síntomas.

Ellos vadean a través de docenas de diferentes diagnósticos, dando diferentes ideas cuando se encuentran con posibles enfermedades o enfermedades a corto plazo que coinciden con algunos de sus criterios, pero no todos. Jay salta a través de sus propias tablets maltratadas de sus días escolares, las pantallas táctiles sucias y gastadas.

—Tiene que haber algo que nos falta —dice en un momento—. En verano, ¿dijiste?

—Eso es lo que Harr... quiero decir, eso es lo que dijo mi amigo —dice Louis, nervioso. Stan pone los ojos en blanco.

—Puedes decir el nombre de Harry, Lou — Stan se ríe entre dientes—. Se hizo muy obvio de qué planeta estabas hablando cuando comenzaste a enumerar los síntomas de alguna enfermedad antigua y horrible que no hemos tratado en unos pocos milenios.

—Enfermedad antigua —Jay repite, pensativa—. ¿Me pregunto si tal vez deberíamos empezar a buscar en las listas de enfermedades erradicadas? Hemos estado buscando las que todavía sabemos cómo tratar, pero si es algo que eliminamos hace generaciones, ya no estaría en nuestra información médica actual. —ella coge otra tablet, encendiéndola y pasando a través de la páginas.

—Estaba pensando que podría llegar a ser algo específico de Verde —añade Stan—. Esto puede que no sea algo que hayamos tratado nunca porque se origina desde allí. Al igual que tienen que hacer frente a las enfermedades de los animales y otras cosas, y no tenemos de esos.

—¡Eso es! —dice Jay, aplaudiendo fuertemente. Louis y Stan saltan, girándose para mirarla—. ¡Fiebre amarilla!

—No sé qué es eso —admitió Louis, volviéndose para ver a Stan encogiéndose de hombros también.

—La erradicamos hace siglos —explica Jay, leyendo su texto—. Es un virus infeccioso, propagado a través de picaduras de mosquitos.

—¿Qué clase de picaduras?

—Una especie de insecto, creo —dijo Jay—. Definitivamente, el tipo de cosas que nuestro gobierno habría aniquilado.

—¿Así que lo hicimos? —pregunta Louis emocionado.

—¡Lo hicimos! —grita Stan.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Louis rebota—. Debe haber una cura, ¿verdad?

Jay sonríe en la pantalla, una sonrisa astuta que Louis puede sentir reflejada en su propia cara. —Dame unos días. Obtendré algo para ti.

☄

Niall ha estado en un trozo flotante de metal espacial y vidrio a prueba de asteroides durante ocho semanas.

Ahora, ocho semanas ha sido un tiempo suficiente para que Niall llegue a hacer y ver muchas cosas. Ha comido una gran cantidad de comida deliciosa de la que nunca había oído hablar antes, y bebió un montón de champán gasificado que sabe dos veces tan bien como la cerveza, pero lleva el doble de tiempo para conseguirlo borracho. Ha aprendido más sobre la gente y las culturas y el universo a su alrededor de lo que él nunca pensó posible. Ha descubierto cosas sobre sí mismo, sobre por qué él es la persona que es y los pedacitos de su propia cultura que lo hizo de esa manera, y se ha hecho más fuerte en sus convicciones al mismo tiempo aprendiendo a escuchar las de los demás también.

Se ha encontrado con un hermoso chico con oro en sus ojos y brillo en sus venas, un chico que besa como un ángel y sonríe como el diablo.

Todo esto ha sucedido en ocho semanas, lo que demuestra que en dos meses casi todo puede cambiar.

Casi.

—¿Cómo no se han declarado amor apasionado el uno por el otro todavía? —Niall emana, agitando su mano a Louis y Harry. Están alimentando al otro con uvas, por el amor de la mierda. Pero, no se están alimentando solamente—se están alimentando _inocentemente_ , con ojos grandes de ciervo, mejillas rosadas y risitas. Jodidamente enfermizo.

—Quiero decir, Harry me dijo que él cree que ama a Louis, hace semanas —Liam se encoge de hombros—. Tal vez Louis esté tomando un tiempo para notarlo.

Miran hacia atrás a la no-pareja; Louis se mordía el labio y sostenía la mano de Harry como si estuviera hecha de diamantes de meteorito, como si fuera demasiado preciosa para su piel desnuda.

—Creo que sabe —Zayn se ríe entre dientes.

Niall pone mala cara. Está a un día de perder la apuesta, ¿y no va a conseguir un nuevo abrigo de piel y algunos nuevos vasos para su madre porque Tommo no puede comprometerse? No en su jodido turno.

Se levanta en el momento en que los dos pajaritos que no-se-aman se separan: Perrie atrae a Harry hacia un grupo de chicas risueñas que quieren que les enseñe a trenzar flores en el pelo, y Louis se queda mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona su cara. Niall se acerca y lo golpea en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¡Qué diablos! —grita Louis, frotando el lugar donde golpearon los nudillos de Niall.

Niall no deja que el estúpido adorable puchero de Louis lo distraiga. —¿Estás enamorado de Harry?

Louis se le escapa. — _¿Qué?_

—¿Estás enamorado de Harry? —pregunta Niall—. No me mientas, Louis. Esto es importante.

—Mierda, Niall —susurra Louis, mirando frenéticamente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu… _por qué_?

—Lou —dice Niall, agarrándolo por los hombros—. No importa por qué. Ni siquiera importa cómo. Lo que importa es que te jodidamente sientes y pienses mi jodida pregunta. ¿Entiendes?

Empujó a Louis a un sofá cercano, pero está escuchando consejo-no-amable de Niall y jodidamente pensándolo. Sus ojos están moviéndose de un lado a otro como si estuviera leyendo un libro invisible, como si estuviera juntando ocho semanas de risas y lágrimas y una relación floreciente sin que él se diera cuenta.

O, al menos, que mejor que sea _eso_ lo que está pensando.

—Quiero que me bese —susurra Louis en horror abyecto apenas unos momentos después—. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso, Ni? Pensé que era mi mejor amigo.

—Puede ser ambos —dice Niall, dando una palmadita en la pierna de Louis con simpatía.

—Él es en todo lo que pienso —dice Louis, como si estuviera tratando de marcar los síntomas clásicos del amor en una lista en lugar de describir su vida real—. Estoy arriesgando mi trabajo, mi _vida_ de regreso en Azul para pasar tiempo con él. Quiero que conozca a mi madre en persona. Quiero discutir con él sobre cuál de ustedes idiotas será _mi_ padrino en nuestra boda y cuál será el _suyo_. Quiero despertar junto a él en una casa del árbol para el resto de mi vida. Qué dem…

—Oh, mierda —dice Niall, golpeando a Louis en la espalda cuando éste empieza a hiperventilar—. Vamos, Lou, respira por mí.

Louis se calma un poco, gracias a la respiración profunda y los fortificantes tragos en el siempre-presente frasco de Niall.

—¿Qué hago? —pregunta Louis. Su mano se agarra al antebrazo de Niall como un vicio—. Niall. ¿Qué demonios _hago_?

—Le dices —dice Niall con decisión—. Pronto. ¿Funciona esta noche para ti? Puedo ir a buscarlo, si quieres.

Louis retrocede. —¡No! No puedo hacer eso, no. No, definitivamente no, no.

—Sí puedes —dice Niall con paciencia.

Louis sacude la cabeza violentamente. —No —él se levanta, cepillando ansiosamente el cuero falso de su uniforme—. No. No, no puedo. No.

Y luego se aleja, tropezando fuera de la sala común aturdido, todavía murmurando negativos bajo su aliento.

—Táctica interesante —dice Liam sobre el hombro de Niall, ambos mirando a Louis moviéndose por la puerta—. Emboscarlo con la verdad y luego apuntarlo en la dirección de Harry para que se derrame sin pensar. Opción audaz.

—No puedo creer que no funcionó —Zayn se maravilla sarcásticamente—. Pensaría totalmente que Louis, que se enfrenta a más presión sobre estar aquí que cualquier otra persona, sólo iría a Harry y diría: “Oye, Niall acaba de señalar que estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Quieres un beso?”

—Podría haber funcionado —gruñe Niall—. Había como 50-50 posibilidades de que funcionara.

Zayn besa el lado de su cabeza y le da palmaditas en el brazo, sonriendo a la expresión descontenta de Niall. —Tienes toda la razón, bebé. Definitivamente podría haber sucedido. Tal vez.

☾

A pesar de las bromas de Louis, Harry _conoce_ la ciencia. Puede que no esté bien versado en circuitos y pantallas táctiles y ¿giga... hertz? Está bastante seguro de que eso es una cosa. Tarjetas de memoria. _Cables_. Puede que no sepa mucho sobre todo eso, pero sabe lo básico. Todos los remedios herbales que había ayudado a preparar en Nelahna siempre fueron meticulosamente medidos y elaborados, y él conoce la química básica y qué esperar al mezclar diferentes sustancias.

Y él conoce la naturaleza, la biología, toda esa sección de la ciencia que Azul simplemente no se molesta en enseñar a sus estudiantes. No ir todo profundo y espiritual, pero es básicamente uno con su planeta—sabe cómo trazar una enfermedad de nuevo a su fuente dentro de las raíces de un árbol, ha ayudado a la enfermera con innumerables mascotas y animales, puede identificar una enfermedad vegetal de una sola mirada.

Así que se siente un poco confiado cuando se sienta en una mesa los alojamientos de Nelahna, una luz brillante señalando hacia abajo en una de las muestras de agua desagradable de Azul que Jay había enviado a Louis. Es casi como lodo: el agua es gruesa, viscosa, y de un poco natural marrón verdoso. El estómago de Harry se vuelve cuando se imagina a alguien ingiriéndola.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hazza? —pregunta Cara, saltando hacia él cuando ella, Glenne y Jeff lo encuentran en los alojamientos. Ella lo abraza alrededor del cuello y apoya su barbilla en su hombro.

—Eurgh, ¿qué es eso? —pregunta Glenne.

—Es una muestra de agua de Azul —dice Harry, revolviendo un poco con un palo que había roto del árbol de abeto que crecía en su dormitorio.

—Estás bromeando —dice Cara—. ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Está, como, contaminada y esas cosas. Y creo que hay una manera de arreglarlo, pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué necesitas arreglarlo? —pregunta Glenne. Ella empuja la copa de plástico y se encoge cuando casi salpica sobre ella—. No puedes arreglar el agua, H. No está rota.

—Pero tiene que haber una manera de contrarrestar esto de alguna manera —dice Harry, señalando el lodo—. La gente no puede beber esto, van a morir.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Cara, descuidada—. Es de Azul, ¿verdad? Se lo hicieron a sí mismos.

Jeff bufa desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde ha estado tratando de parecer que no está escuchando. Glenne le lanza una mirada, luego gira la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Harry. —Esto se trata de tu pequeña mascota Azulosa, ¿no? —pregunta con alegría—. ¿Quieres impresionar al pequeño genio con algo de agua clara o algo así?

—¡Míralo ruborizándose! —Cara aúlla, pellizcando las mejillas de Harry.

—¡Realmente quiero ayudar! —Harry trata de decir, pero las chicas no lo tienen.

—Se pone todo emocionado cuando le creces flores, ¿por qué no te quedas con eso, amor? —Cara dice.

Harry deja caer la cabeza en sus manos. No esperaba que lo entendieran, no realmente, pero él todavía pensaba que sería capaz de salirse con la suya haciendo algo agradable para un chico del que está más que un poco enamorado. Harry y Louis no han hablado de lo que sucede al final de su tiempo en la Academia; Harry está tratando de no pensarlo en absoluto, si está siendo honesto, pero sabe al final del día que tiene que irse a casa y Louis también. Y si esto es todo lo que Louis puede llevarse de Harry cuando regrese a Azul, un poco de agua limpia y una solución para arreglar el resto, tal vez será suficiente para recordar a Harry.

—Jeff —suplica Harry después de otro minuto—. Por favor.

Jeff levanta la vista de inspeccionar sus uñas, echando un vistazo a la cara de Harry y suspirando derrotado. —Glenne, Cara —dice—, déjenlo en paz. Le gusta el chico, déjenlo que haga algo bonito.

—¿Te _gusta_? —pregunta inmediatamente Cara, sonriendo ampliamente. Cuando Harry se congela, su sonrisa maliciosa cae—. Oh, no, Hazza, ¿de verdad?

—Creo que lo amo —murmura Harry, y Cara y Glenne inmediatamente lo envuelven en un abrazo.

—Pensábamos que estabas siendo gracioso, pichón —promete Glenne—. No nos habríamos burlado si lo hubiéramos sabido.

—Sólo quiero hacer algo por él antes de que tengamos que irnos —dice Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la muestra de agua—. Puedo arreglar esto, solo tengo que averiguar cómo.

Cara arquea la ceja, se muerde el labio. —¿No puedes darle una mamada y llamarlo un día?

Harry tose, balbuceando, y Glenne se ríe mientras ella lo golpea en la espalda para ayudar a limpiar sus vías respiratorias. —Erm, no, Cara, pero gracias.

—¿Todavía no están ahí? —pregunta con simpatía.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos besado, no puedo... —dice Harry, luego sacude la cabeza—. No, no. No estamos hablando de esto. Voy a solucionar este problema de agua y eso es todo.

Una hora pasa mientras Harry mira el agua, observando las profundidades turbias girar cuando él las mueve, pero su mente sigue en blanco. Él sabe mil maneras de arreglar cien mil tipos de plantas, ¿pero agua? Él nunca ha tenido que arreglar el agua antes, no sabía que había una manera de arruinarla, incluso. Y, para toda la charla de Louis de superpoderes, él no es _realmente_ mágico; Él puede crecer un árbol, pero el árbol no puede limpiar el agua tampoco así que él sigue en ceros.

Cuando le dice esto a Jeff, todo lo que recibe es un encogimiento de hombros a cambio. —Tal vez deberíamos seguir con las plantas, entonces —dice.

—Seguir con las plantas —dice Harry, trazando el borde de la taza de plástico. Una idea lo golpea como un rayo—. Plantas —dice de nuevo, levantándose de un salto—. ¡Plantas, Jeff!

—Escuché —dice Jeff, alarmado—. ¿Qué hay con ellas?

—¡Las plantas pueden limpiar el agua! —dice Harry, levantando sus mangas—. ¡Los nenúfares purifican las superficies del agua, y las cannas[3] y los juncos limpian las costas! —él se empuja lejos de la mesa, buscando un plato más grande para el agua y vertiéndolo—. No tienen plantas en Azul, así que no tienen nada natural contra la contaminación, ¡podría funcionar!

Èl curva los dedos, sintiendo el hormigueo de la energía en la punta de los dedos. Toca el fondo del plato, el agua sólo llega a su segundo nudillo, y el tallo de un junco comienza a crecer. Deja eso y toca junto a él, brotando un par de cannas de oro, luego moviéndose al centro del plato y creciendo algunos lirios y amapolas de agua. Los mantiene miniaturizados, los juncos no tienen más de seis pulgadas de altura cuando normalmente llegan a su cintura al menos, y las flores de amapola y lirio no son más grandes que su pulgar. Es como un pequeño ecosistema bajo las yemas de los dedos, el agua ondulando a medida que las plantas cambian y crecen.

—Voy a rociar un poco de suelo más tarde, sólo para asegurarme de que las plantas permanecen vivas el tiempo suficiente para comprobar los resultados —dice feliz Harry—. ¡Pero creo que esto podría funcionar!

—¿Sabes qué, H? —dice Jeff, sonriendo y aplaudiéndolo en el hombro—. En realidad podría.

☄

Un jovial grupo de amigos se encuentra en los alojamientos de Amarillo, esparcidos en los muebles forrados de seda y charlando, tomando un tiempo precioso juntos y demasiado alegres para considerar la posibilidad de despedirse y dirigirse a la cama. Perrie y Stan están poniendo sus vasos de vino encima del sofá de dos plazas y Eleanor está pintando las uñas de Jade mientras Jesy mira. Liam y Leigh-Anne están en medio de una animada discusión sobre el bienestar de los animales (con Harry entrando intermitentemente, añadiendo comentarios inútiles pero adorables como "Yo tenía un ciervo llamado Layla a los doce" y "El animal favorito de Liam es un lobo, ¿no es genial?"). Y Niall, Harry y Louis están con Zayn en una alfombra magníficamente suave en medio de la habitación. Zayn está somnoliento, su cabeza en el hombro de Niall mientras se ríen recordando la reacción de Louis al aprender sobre las habilidades de Niall de caminar al aire.

—No puedo creer que me sorprendió cuando empezaste a flotar en el aire cuando ya _sabía_ que la estúpida puerta de tus alojamientos estaba a medio camino del techo —dice Louis, haciendo un gesto expansivo con las manos. Harry sonríe detrás de él, Louis sentando entre sus piernas aunque no se tocan, en realidad.

—Sí, eso probablemente debería habernos delatado, compañero —dice Niall riendo. Zayn siente su estómago revoloteando; cuando Niall se ríe, la galaxia se pone un poco más brillante y la boca de Zayn se pone un poco más seca—. Y la de Zayn también, no sé cómo alguien podría usar un espejo para proteger la puerta de otra manera.

—Para ser justos, tampoco lo entendí y sabía lo que podía hacer —dice Harry. Zayn sonríe, estirándose un poco.

—Es un viejo truco de Jagaadeeli —se encoge de hombros—. Especialmente cuando teníamos muchos refugiados aliados de la guerra, así es cómo evitamos que los no Amarillos intentaran entrar en nuestras casas y cosas así.

Los alojamientos de Amarillo están custodiados por un solo espejo con la imagen de una persona genérica adentro, como una reflexión inmutable. La puerta no se desbloqueará hasta que la persona que mira al espejo se vea igual que el reflejo interior; ya que sólo la gente de Amarillo pueden cambiar su rostro, cualquiera que no coincida exactamente con la imagen no será capaz de entrar. Puede tomar un tiempo para hacerlo bien, sobre todo porque cada detalle importa: Zayn había quedado fuera de la casa de su abuelo porque pensaba que la imagen del espejo tenía ojos marrones, no avellana. Había cambiado de cara una docena de veces tratando de hacerlo bien, limpiando las lágrimas frustradas hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta. Louis había hecho una pataleta cuando descubrió cómo funcionaba la puerta, enojado por no verlo.

—La peor fue Rojo, sin embargo —Zayn se ríe y Liam levanta la vista de su propia conversación, sonriendo.

Después de ver la forma en que Harry, Niall y Zayn tuvieron que usar sus evoluciones para entrar en sus alojamientos y esperar algo fantástico, Louis había quedado completamente poco impresionado con el único y enorme cerrojo de Rojo.

—¿Eso es todo? —le había dicho al verlo—. ¿Solo usas tu súper-fuerza para girar una manija realmente grande, y eso es todo lo que se necesita?

Liam se había encogido de hombros, sacudiendo los brazos y rodando el cuello como si estuviera listo para hacer ejercicio. Había cerrado los dedos antes de ponerlos en la manija.

La expresión de conmoción de Louis ante el silencioso pitido y la voz automatizada que decía: “ _Bienvenido, Liam Payne_ ”, había sido hilarante. Liam había quitado el pulgar del lector de huellas dactilares y girado el cerrojo con facilidad, inclinándose para dejar entrar a un Louis indignado.

Él tiene la cara roja de nuevo mientras los chicos se ríen de él, Leigh uniéndose porque literalmente todo el mundo ha oído la historia para ese momento y a todos, también, les encanta plantearla. —¡No creía que Rojo tuviera esa tecnología! —grita, levantando las manos en exasperación—. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?

—¿Lee un libro? —pregunta Niall.

—¿Habla con una persona Rojo, tal vez? —Añade Liam. Louis le arroja una almohada.

—¿Y cómo funciona tu puerta? —pregunta Louis, volviéndose hacia Leigh. Ella agita sus dedos hacia él, sonriendo.

—Tenemos códigos de ADN diferentes basados en nuestras especialidades. Como, las cosas que podemos manipular, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo es un poco diferente, así que dimos muestras de ADN antes de que llegáramos y fueron programados en la puerta.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede su ADN ser diferente si son de la misma especie?

—Bueno, como mi especialidad es el agua, eso es lo que puedo manipular, así que mi ADN tiene moléculas de agua tejidas en él —dice Leigh, como si no fuera un gran problema.

—Esa es la cosa más genial que he escuchado —dice Louis, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué puedes hacer con el agua? —pregunta Harry, sentándose un poco más recto.

Leigh sonríe y señala con el dedo el vaso en sus manos. El agua sale de él, girando y girando formando figuras en el aire. Ella vuelve a girar sus dedos de nuevo y el agua se desliza suavemente de nuevo en el cristal. Los cinco chicos se quedan boquiabiertos de asombro.

—¿Crees que soy buena? Jesy ha estado trabajando en el suyo desde hace años —dice Leigh riendo.

—¡Jess! ¡Muéstranos tu superpoder! —grita Louis al otro lado de la habitación. Jesy rueda los ojos pero señala una mesa contra la pared más alejada. La cubertería se levanta por su cuenta, levitando a través de la habitación por lo que está flotando frente a su cara. Ella imita un movimiento de desgarre en el aire y la plata se rasga justo en el medio como si estuviera hecha de papel, luego aprieta su puño y las piezas se compactan en una bola del tamaño de su palma. Ella lo lanza a Louis, que pasa sus dedos sobre la forma lisa que solía ser un montón de tenedores y cucharas lleno de asombro.

—Me siento tan inferior en este momento —dice Niall en blanco, empujando la pelota. Jesy se ríe.

—Bueno, no puedo volar, así que ahí estamos.

—Jade puede hacer algodón —dice Leigh.

—No puedo ahora, sin embargo —Jade dice disculpándose, levantando sus manos—. Las uñas todavía están húmedas, lo siento.

—¿Y tú haces seda, Perrie? —pregunta Harry.

Ella se ríe, su copa de vino casi vacía. —Sí, y he querido hacer esto todo el día —ella apunta su dedo a la camisa de Harry y el exceso de tejido se pliega encima como si se estuviera doblando—cuando ella ha terminado, la camisa está ajustada y abraza sus curvas, y Louis parece que ha sido golpeado por un transbordador espacial, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta.

—De nada, Lou —gruñe, y Louis se pone rojo. Zayn y Niall intercambian una mirada rápida, una sutil que ambos pueden leer fácilmente.

Zayn se considera una buena persona. Él no miente a menos que sea por una buena razón, no roba, nunca ha hecho daño intencionalmente a nadie. Él recicla y es voluntario en varias caridades. Es, como, impresionante.

Sin embargo, viendo a Harry y Louis continuar bailando uno alrededor del otro cuando _ambos_ saben que se aman, pero también tienen miedo de ser rechazados le hace querer quemar la Academia hasta las cenizas. Cuando Harry habla, es como si el mundo de Louis se ralentizara y él pudiera parar, por un momento, para respirar hondo. Y cuando Louis se mueve, los ojos de Harry lo siguen como una sombra, como si estuvieran enganchados a sus manos y su cintura y la forma de sus muslos, como si Louis fuera más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el universo.

Ellos se aman tanto que les duele mirarlos cuando se miran, pero todavía no lo ven por sí mismos.

Ni siquiera se trata de la apuesta; Zayn sólo quiere que sus nuevos amigos sean felices.

Bueno, él también quiere ganar la apuesta. Pero sobre todo es por la felicidad.

Zayn se acurruca al lado de Niall y se pregunta si hay alguna manera en que puedan ayudar.

☆

—Así que —dice Louis un día, posándose en el borde de la silla de Harry en la sala común. Harry está mirando hacia abajo a Zayn, un tablero lleno de pequeños azulejos de madera deletreando palabras entre ellos. Harry lentamente coloca cuatro fichas nuevas al lado de una S (deletreando LUNAS por diecisiete puntos, al parecer) y mira a Louis y sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa, _usdi noqsi_?

—Me he quedado sin ideas de temas para la clase —dice Louis, y Harry se ríe entre dientes.

—¿Tú? ¿Quedándote sin cosas que decir? Nunca.

—Quiero decir, podría llegar hasta allí y hablar durante un par de horas sobre lo que está en mi mente, pero no puedo prometer nada educativo. O inteligente —dice Louis inexpresivo. Harry se ríe, estirando una bolsa y sacando cuatro letras más.

—¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Estaba mirando los temas que Calvin había dejado, y la mayoría de ellos son las cosas más aburridas que he leído —Louis explica, moviendo un poco para sentirse cómodo—. Pero el último para el último día de clases no está mal, así que creo que lo haré.

—¿Es la última clase? —pregunta Zayn, frunciendo el ceño mientras levanta la vista de sus propias letras—. Mierda.

—Quiero decir, es la semana doce, ¿sí? —dice Louis—. Así que tenemos las últimas clases hasta el miércoles, el baile de despedida el jueves y las presentaciones de los planetas el viernes.

—Maldita sea —dice Zayn, recostándose en su asiento—. Loco por lo rápido que todo fue, ¿no?

Louis sonríe, tratando de no mirar a Harry. _Es_ una locura; También es una locura que de alguna manera, en el curso de menos de tres meses juntos, Harry y los otros chicos se convirtieron en una parte inseparable de su vida. Louis no ha pensado en volver a Azul; sabe lo difícil que va a ser dejar esto atrás, y si piensa demasiado en eso, puede que se niegue a regresar.

—¿Cuál es tu última lección? —pregunta Harry, rompiendo el silencio. Louis sacude la cabeza para alejar la melancolía y aclara su garganta.

— _Kaffee un kuchen_ —dice Louis.

—Amén —murmura Zayn.

Louis lanza una “A” a Zayn. —Es café y pastel, idiota —se vuelve hacia Harry—. Pero nunca he hecho un pastel antes.

Harry mira a Louis, con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha. —¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a hacer que te muestre cómo?

Louis agita las pestañas y menea el labio, y todo está perdido.

Louis sale furtivamente de los alojamientos de Azul justo después de las dos de la mañana; los ronquidos de Stan se pueden oír desde la Nebulosa probablemente, y las puertas de Calvin y Oli están cerradas con fuerza, pero Louis todavía da pasos ligeros a través de la habitación por si acaso no están dormidos todavía. Está llevando la unidad de refrigeración, la que está tratando de miniaturizar para Niall, y se estremece cuando la golpea en una mesa y una lámpara cae al suelo, haciendo una pausa por un momento para asegurarse de que no despierta a nadie. Él hace su no-tan-sutil salida hacía el pasillo donde Harry se para, parpadeando el sueño.

—Hola —murmura, frotándose los ojos. Él es tan lindo que Louis casi deja caer la unidad de refrigeración en su pie.

—Um —Louis tose—. Hola. Um. Sí, hey.

Harry bosteza, estirándose sobre los dedos de los pies y levantando su camisa para exponer un hueso de la cadera sobresaliente.

Louis deja caer la unidad de refrigeración.

La cocina está en la cubierta más baja; está vacía pero brillantemente iluminada, las luces reflejando las docenas... cosas de acero inoxidable por todas partes.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Louis, empujando un cuenco con una especie de mezcla.

—Un mezclador —Harry contesta. Bien. Tiene sentido.

—Ah. ¿Y qué es esto? —señala algo con una manivela y ruedas. Harry le agarra la mano.

—Louis. Te adoro, pero es tarde y tenemos que levantarnos temprano —dice Harry, su voz más lenta que el jarabe.

Louis, cuyo cerebro está atascado repitiendo _te adoro te adoro_ una y otra vez, asiente con asombro.

Están haciendo un [pastel de chocolate](http://www.food.com/recipe/authentic-black-forest-cake-schwarzwald-kirsch-kuchen-343698) con crema batida y cerezas, que al parecer es una delicadeza azul a pesar de que Louis nunca ha oído hablar de ella. Harry los conduce a través de ella, después de que Louis leyó las instrucciones de la tablet con la receta resistente al frío que había sido empacada con los ingredientes.

—De acuerdo, entonces estamos usando cerezas empapadas de brandy —dice Louis, sacando un tarro etiquetado—. La receta dice que empapar durante la noche, pero han sido tres meses. ¿Es eso malo?

Harry lo rechaza, golpeando la pantalla de un horno. —Debería estar bien. ¿Por qué esta cosa tiene tantos botones?

Louis se ríe y salta del mostrador, navegando por los botones simples (o al menos sencillos para él) del horno para que comience a precalentarse. Harry hace una mueca, pero sólo hasta que Louis lo golpea en la nariz y rompe en una amplia sonrisa.

—Tamizar los ingredientes secos —lee Louis. Harry recolecta recipientes etiquetados con _harina_ y _cacao en polvo_ y _azúcar_. Louis es un poco más que desesperado con cualquier paso que implique utensilios de cualquier tipo, por lo que se sienta en el mostrador y dirige mientras Harry baila alrededor de la cocina, agrietando huevos y usando la batidora y vertiendo la masa en cacerolas.

—Veinte minutos —dice él mientras desliza tres cacerolas en el horno, golpeando la puerta cerrada con su cadera.

—¿Entonces terminamos? —pregunta Louis brillantemente. La mirada que Harry le da es exasperada y cariñosa en partes iguales.

—No —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo cuando Louis cae—. Aquí, ayúdame a hacer el relleno.

—Eso suena como una mala idea —dice Louis automáticamente, pero salta y zigzaguea su camino entre Harry y la encimera para poder ver.

Harry todavía hace la mayor parte de la mezcla y el batido, pero ahora lo hace mientras mira por encima del hombro de Louis, su pecho caliente contra la espalda de Louis. Louis siente que su aliento se acelera ante la presión de un cuerpo sólido detrás de él, pero trata de ignorarlo.

No funciona: el horno vibra, Harry se aleja, y Louis hace un extraño sonido en su garganta antes de que pueda detenerlo.

Harry le dispara una sonrisa pero no comenta, derramando brandy sobre los pasteles y lentamente ensamblando las capas: pastel, relleno, cerezas, pastel. Louis toma su asiento en la encimera otra vez mientras mira las manos firmes de Harry, movimientos graciosos y seguros creando una obra maestra. Pone lentamente el pastel en la unidad de refrigeración de Louis.

Harry se limpia manos de la harina y migajas cuando retrocede, revisando su trabajo. Se vuelve a Louis con una sonrisa. —Todo lo que necesitamos es el glaseado y luego terminamos.

—Vamos a hacer esto —dice Louis en serio, y Harry se ríe entre dientes, agarrando un gran tazón para que Louis lo sostenga mientras lanza ingredientes—nata montada, leche seca, azúcar glas. Harry derrama en la vainilla y huele tan bien que Louis no puede evitarlo; hunde un dedo en la mezcla y la chupa, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo ante la dulzura en su lengua.

—Louis —dijo Harry, y su voz tiene un tono que hace que Louis abra los ojos otra vez. Harry _está ahí_ , sus grandes ojos verdes nublados y oscuros, sus labios rosados mordidos hasta quedar algo rojos.

Louis sonríe y pasa su dedo a través del glaseado otra vez, poniendo una mezcla pegajosa dulce en el labio de Harry antes de deslizar su dedo en su propia boca una vez más.

Ocurre en el espacio de un segundo, demasiado rápido para que Louis incluso dibuje en un jadeo; El tazón de la mezcla cae al suelo cuando Harry se lanza hacia adelante, sus manos sujetando las mejillas de Louis y tirando de él en un beso ardiente. Louis hace un ruido de sorpresa, el sabor del azúcar en la lengua de Harry como un disparo de adrenalina en sus venas, pero lanza sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry y se deja arrastrar.  Harry juega y pellizca con dientes afilados, dejando los labios de Louis hinchados y separados para que entre el aire, un remolino de _sí_ y _por favor_ y _más_ corriendo por su cabeza.

—Harry —él gime cuando Harry suelta sus labios para recuperar el aliento. Está mareado y aturdido, estupefacto de la mejor manera por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos; se siente inevitable el hayan venido chocando contra esto como un rayo contra un cielo nocturno, rápido y repentino pero ineludible. Louis envuelve sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Harry, sin dejar espacio entre ellas, y Harry coloca las manos bajo los muslos de Louis para mantenerlo allí.

Louis comienza a buscar los botones de la camisa de Harry, necesitando menos entre ellos lo antes posible. Harry asiente, tirando del labio inferior de Louis con los dientes, e intentando ayudar. Una voz interrumpe.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —alguien llama—. ¡Nadie debe usar la cocina después de horas!

—Mierda —respira Harry, saltando hacia atrás. Él y Louis se miran el uno al otro, con los ojos muy abiertos, durante un largo momento—. Coge el tazón con el glaseado, voy a conseguir el pastel.

Las piernas de Louis casi se derrumban cuando él se desliza al suelo, pero las mantiene bajo control, extendiéndose con las manos temblorosas y recogiendo el tazón abandonado, que milagrosamente aterrizó derecho. Harry gruñe cuando levanta la unidad de refrigeración, con cuidado de no ladear el pastel dentro.

—Ve, ve —insiste en un susurro, y Louis corre hacia el pasillo por una puerta lateral. Se derrumban en un ascensor y golpean el botón para cerrar la puerta cuando Jones y Hackford, los dos directores de la Academia, dan vuelta a la esquina y los localizan.

—¡Paren ahí! —grita uno de ellos, y Louis sonríe.

—¡Nop! —dice, y las puertas se cierran.

Louis y Harry intercambian una mirada, luego se desploman en risas.

Pero en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abren de nuevo en el piso de los cuartos de estar, se están besando de nuevo, Harry apoyando a Louis en una esquina, Louis en las puntas de los pies para alcanzar los labios de Harry.

—Vamos —murmura Harry contra los labios de Louis, cogiendo la nevera con una mano y tirando de la mano de Louis con la otra. Harry agita su muñeca cuando llegan al laurel que protege la puerta de sus habitaciones, sin molestarse en desenmarañar sus manos, y el árbol se tuerce rápidamente, como si supiera en qué clase de prisa están.

Es silencioso y todavía en los cuartos. Harry coloca la nevera sobre una mesa, sacando el tazón de las manos de Louis por última vez y colocándolo encima. Cuando se vuelve hacia Louis, sus ojos son más oscuros que los de Louis.

—Si no quieres esto, dímelo ahora —dice con voz ronca. Louis se estremece.

—Lo quiero —susurra.

Harry lo tiene contra una pared segundos después, encerrándolo y besándolo desesperadamente. La dulzura azucarada del sabor del glaseado se ha desvanecido hace tiempo, pero Harry es como su propia marca de sustancia adictiva; Louis siente que sus músculos se sueltan cuando recibe otro sabor de la boca de Harry como si finalmente hubiera conseguido una solución. Él enrolla su mano en el pelo de Harry para mantenerlo cerca y Harry ruge bajo en su pecho, una vibración que Louis puede sentir en sus huesos.

—Necesito —jadea, alejándose de la boca de Harry por el segundo más pequeño. No hay fin para la oración, sólo _necesita_.

Harry envuelve su mano alrededor del antebrazo de Louis y es como una marca, el calor quemando su piel con la quemadura más dichosa. Él tira a Louis de la pared y Louis tropieza tras él, una sombra persiguiendo a Harry hasta su dormitorio. Las mantas son suaves debajo de su espalda cuando Harry lo coloca sobre ellas, pero Harry está firme por encima de él, un peso que quita el aliento a Louis y nunca lo devuelve.

Los labios de Harry contra los suyos son un avivamiento, una reanimación, una chispa de luz y vida en la sangre de Louis. Él nunca ha anhelado algo como esto antes, nunca se ha sentido vacío con tal urgencia para ser llenado.

Él intenta deshacer los botones de Harry otra vez sin alejarse de la boca de Harry, habiendo conseguido sólo una par abiertos antes de que fueran descubiertos en la cocina. El pecho de Harry tiembla contra sus dedos y sus collares están fríos contra la piel de Louis. El borde de los pantalones de Harry chisporrotea como electricidad estática cuando la mano de Louis lo cepilla, haciendo que su corazón salte en anticipación. Louis deshace el último botón de la camisa de Harry y el tejido se suelta, abriendo un nuevo tramo del cuerpo de Harry para que Louis lo explore con toques ligeros, golpes suaves.

—Mierda —Harry respira, sentándose y arrancando su camisa por completo. La respiración de Louis se atrapa.

Docenas de figuras de tinta cubren el pecho de Harry, sus brazos y sus caderas, borrosas a la baja luz de la habitación. Louis levanta la mano y traza dos pájaros en el pecho de Harry. El calor pulsa en sus extremidades; Louis quiere repasarlo todo con su lengua, para saber cómo la piel de las costillas sin tinta sabe comparada a sus hombros pintados.

—Harry —susurra en lugar de todo eso, y Harry asiente como si estuviera de acuerdo. Desliza su mano bajo la espalda de Louis y desata lentamente la cremallera en la parte de atrás de su uniforme. El cuero se desprende de los hombros de Louis y se libera, el aire fresco contra su cálida piel. Harry gime alto y cae para morder a lo largo de los clavos de Louis, sus caderas deslizándose juntas. Louis lanza la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo, abrumado.

—Afuera —Harry suplica, empujando el uniforme de los brazos de Louis. Tiene que moverse hacia atrás y abrirlo más para que se suelte lo suficiente como para deslizarlo sobre las caderas de Louis, pero lo hace, y pronto el cuero caliente se desliza por el cuerpo de Louis, revelando cada vez más de su piel.

Harry se ve entusiasmado cuando tiene a Louis desnudo debajo de él, como si no supiera qué hacer primero. Louis sabe, sin embargo, y se levanta para poder alcanzar el botón de los pantalones de Harry y la cremallera. El tintineo del metal es ruidoso en la habitación tranquila, pero a Louis no le importa, no importa, él empuja los hombros de Harry hasta que consigue la indirecta y se levanta para sacarse los ajustados vaqueros.

Louis gime cuando Harry finalmente está desnudo, un largo tramo de miembros esbeltos y hombros fuertes, muslos suaves y pecho ancho. Está completamente duro, su polla se destaca de su cuerpo mientras pasa sus ojos sobre Louis, extendido y despreocupado en su cama.

—Vamos, vamos —canturrea Louis—. Harry, amor, vamos.

Harry no le hace esperar, cayendo graciosamente sobre la forma de Louis. Él besa patrones en su pecho, permaneciendo en sus pezones hasta que Louis se retuerce y jura, sus piernas pateando, pero sus muñecas clavadas sobre su cabeza por una de las grandes manos de Harry. Harry chupa un moretón justo en medio de su pecho como un sello de propiedad, un _Harry estuvo aquí_. Louis quiere más, quiere eso escrito en cada centímetro de su piel.

—Lou —Harry murmura en su cadera—. Te deseo tanto. Por siempre.

Las caderas de Louis se arquean de la cama en respuesta. —Por favor —le ruega Louis—. Por favor, fóllame, Harry, _por favor_.

El aliento de Harry se agarra y él se arrastra hasta una mesa lateral, rebuscando dentro hasta encontrar un pequeño tubo de plástico. El líquido claro dentro se desplaza lentamente, y Louis está adolorido.

Harry lubrica un solo dedo, pero vacila antes de tocar a Louis; es un momento intemporal, los dos se miran el uno al otro con ojos lujuriosos, mejillas rojas y labios húmedos. Les ha tomado tanto tiempo llegar aquí, tres meses de querer y ver sin tener, y finalmente llegar a hacer esto.

—Hazlo —susurra Louis, inclinando la barbilla. Harry obedece, tocando con su dedo lubricado el borde de Louis, frotando lentamente. Louis se vuelve a arquear, su espalda baja dejando la cama completamente con el más ligero toque. Harry se pone más audaz y empuja un poco; el jadeo de Louis se estrangula mientras sale de su garganta, el pulsante latido de su excitación le llena de chispas.

Harry se toma su tiempo abriendo a Louis, cada deslizamiento de sus dedos como un estribillo de aleluya en la cabeza de Louis. Louis oculta su rostro en la almohada para amortiguar sus gemidos, el alboroto en su aliento repitiéndose cada vez que Harry presiona un poco más profundo, un poco más duro. Se cierra involuntariamente cuando Harry se inclina para besarlo de nuevo, como si no pudiera mantenerse lejos de la boca de Louis por mucho tiempo, y se lamenta cuando Harry pone su otra mano entre ellos y la envuelve alrededor de la polla de Louis.

—Voy a añadir otro —Harry respira contra el cuello de Louis y se estremece, asintiendo frenéticamente. Dos de los dedos de Harry lo estiran, tres lo llenan, pero él respira a través de ello y se deja relajarse, sus caderas se contraen con cada bombeo de la mano de Harry en su pene.

Louis tiene lágrimas en los ojos cuando parpadea, abrumado y gimiendo con cada giro de la muñeca de Harry. Éste parece arrebatado, sus ojos parpadean sobre Louis mientras él solloza, mientras se retuerce. Cruza sus dedos y Louis vuela hacia arriba, arañando los hombros de Harry y gimiendo. Harry lo mantiene cerca, su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la espalda de Louis mientras se mantiene cepillando un dedo sobre su próstata, las descargas eléctricas azotan la columna vertebral de Louis.

—Estoy listo, estoy listo —murmura en la clavícula de Harry. Harry lo coloca de espaldas contra las sábanas y busca un pequeño paquete cuadrado de papel de aluminio, abriéndolo con los dientes. Roda el condón y se lubrica la polla, alineándose en la entrada de Louis.

Harry se agacha y entrelaza sus dedos mientras empuja lenta, lenta, lentamente.

Louis se siente vencido, tomado; se siente maleable, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras Harry se mueve más adentro de él. Harry es ineludible, su cuerpo pesado y maravilloso sobre el de Louis.

—Lou —gime Harry—. Tan perfecto. Perfecto para mí.

— _Oh_ —Louis respira mientras Harry se desliza un poco y se echa hacia atrás, un lento balanceo de sus caderas. Harry se inclina y lo besa, o intenta: es más un toque de labios en la esquina de su boca que cualquier otra cosa, pero Louis lo toma. La quemadura del primer empujón de Harry se ha desvanecido, reemplazada por el golpeteo de su sangre, su polla necesitando ser liberada.

Louis envuelve una mano en los rizos de Harry y tira, y eso lo empieza: las caderas de Harry empujan y Louis engancha sus pies alrededor de su espalda para mantenerlo allí, justo donde está más caliente. Harry está dejando magulladuras en la garganta de Louis y dejándose llevar por las insistentes patadas de Louis, sus dientes atrapando la piel de su cuello cuando sonríe ante la impaciencia del chico.

—Te haré sentir tan bien —promete, las palabras cayendo como gotas de lluvia contra el cuerpo de Louis, sacudidas de sensación desplomándose desde lo alto.

—Ya lo estás —jadea Louis mientras el ángulo de Harry cambia—. Tan bueno, _joder_ , Haz.

Hay un cambio de ángulo más cuando Harry cambia de puesto para acercar su rostro a Louis y... mierda, eso es, ese es el lugar. Louis se arquea e intenta forzarse hacia abajo, suplicando por más.

—Ahí, ahí, ahí —él canta, raspando sus uñas por la espalda de Harry—. No pares, por favor, nunca te detengas.

—No puedo —Harry gime de acuerdo, y sus empujes se hacen más profundos, más duros. Louis está haciendo pequeños ruidos con cada salto de las caderas de Harry, un suave ah-ah, eco de los gruñidos más profundos de Harry. Louis se siente caliente y tembloroso, como si un toque más de Harry lo fuera a enviar saltando sobre el borde.

Harry alcanza la polla de Louis, la bombea dos veces, y Louis gime su liberación. El calor en su pelvis arde a través de sus venas, a lo largo de su espina dorsal, y él se corre por un tiempo, su polla que reposando pesadamente en su estómago. Parpadea para alejar los puntos e ignora sus dedos temblorosos para observar que Harry se ha detenido, sus ojos anchos y oscuros mientras ve a Louis desmoronarse.

—Sigue —susurra Louis—. Quiero que termines dentro de mí. Hazme tuyo.

Harry hace ese sonido profundo en su garganta de nuevo, el sonido retumbando en los miembros temblorosos de Louis y su espina dorsal. Él deja moretones azul-púrpura en el hueco de la garganta de Louis mientras que él agarra el paso otra vez; Es demasiado para los nervios sensibles de Louis, pero es también la mejor sensación que ha tenido nunca así que él no se retuerce lejos.

Harry se ha levantado sobre un codo, sus caderas avanzando en erráticos empujones. Louis se levanta un poco y muerde la clavícula de Harry.

Harry se viene, temblando violentamente, pulsando dentro de Louis como el latido un corazón.

—Brillante —es todo lo que dice después de que se ha derrumbado en el pecho de Louis, su voz ronca y áspera. Louis tararea, sus miembros cansados y sus ojos pesados, pero su cuerpo nunca más satisfecho de lo que está ahora.

Con el tiempo, Harry sacude el sueño de sus extremidades y busca un paño húmedo, limpiándose a sí mismo y a Louis antes de lanzarlo a un lado. Cuando Louis comienza a temblar bajo las sábanas, Harry saca una de sus camisetas y la lanza a él; el material oscuro cae a la parte superior de los muslos de Louis, y éste sonríe para sí mismo mientras juega con el material ligero, algo que no usan en Azul por lo que nunca lo ha experimentado.

Se quedan dormidos entrelazados juntos, la nebulosa afuera de la ventana de Harry la única audiencia de su noche.

☾

Harry se despierta apretado contra piel caliente y sábanas suaves, alguien respirando ligeramente en su nuca.

 _Louis_.

Es temprano, al menos una hora antes de que tengan que levantarse. Todavía tienen que terminar el glaseado del pastel, y la de Louis es la primera lección del día, así que tendrán que ir temprano para montarla.

Pero eso puede esperar, porque ahora Harry tiene un hermoso chico en su cama y una sensación cálida y vertiginosa en su pecho. Se vuelve lentamente en los brazos de Louis, girándose para ver la cara de Louis suavemente dormida, su boca se separa un poco mientras respira profundamente.

Tienen cuatro días juntos. Harry sabe que Louis está descontento con su situación en Azul, pero sigue siendo su hogar y sigue siendo adonde él irá cuando él salga de la academia, justo como Harry volverá a Nelahna. Estarán literalmente a mundos de distancia y Harry sinceramente no sabe qué hacer. No sabe si podrá ver a Louis alejándose de él, especialmente ahora que ha saboreado su piel, ahora que sabe cómo se mueve en su sueño.

Como Louis puede oírlo, sus pestañas se abren y sus ojos somnolientos captan la primera luz de la mañana. Se toman un momento para concentrarse, pero cuando lo hacen y ven a Harry allí, sonriéndole desde la almohada, él rompe en una sonrisa masiva.

—Buenos días —dice, con voz suave y gutural.

Harry se traga. —Buen día. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Nunca mejor —Louis se estira lentamente, bostezando y señalando los dedos de los pies—. ¿Qué hora es?

Harry se sienta para mirar el despertador que Louis le había fijado, las sábanas cayendo como una piscina alrededor de su cintura. —Casi las siete.

Louis tararea, girándose para enfrentar a Harry. Él se estira con un solo dedo y traza las hojas de laurel en las líneas V de Harry, y éste se estremece ante el ligero toque. —Estas fueron una sorpresa —gruñó Louis.

Harry se siente enrojecer ante el descaro de Louis una vez más, tomando la rosa y las manos temblorosas y la jaula de pájaros entintadas en la piel de Harry. —Mi gente se toma en serio el no olvidar el pasado —él explica tranquilamente, dejando los dedos de Louis explorar—. Así que pintamos recuerdos en nuestra piel, y ya que la tinta que usamos es a partir de plantas podemos sellarla y así permanece para siempre.

Louis se detiene en la mariposa debajo de las costillas de Harry. —Tienes muchas cosas que quieres recordar.

—He tenido una buena vida —Harry está de acuerdo.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunta Louis con ligereza, aunque su mano se contrae un poco como si estuviera tratando de jugar con calma y fracasando—. Cuando llegues a casa, quiero decir.

El estómago de Harry se aprieta cuando piensa en su casa. —Sí —dice en voz baja. Tengo muchas cosas nuevas que quiero mantener conmigo.

Louis se acerca y enreda su mano en el cabello de Harry, y éste va voluntariamente cuando él tira. Sus labios son suaves y dulces, el calor de la noche anterior está en silencio, pero sigue cerniéndose bajo la piel. Louis tira del labio inferior de Harry y luego retrocede, su sonrisa un poco triste.

—Casi esperamos demasiado, ¿verdad?

Harry siente la tristeza responder en su propia sonrisa. —Casi, sí. Quedan cuatro días.

—Cuatro días —responde Louis. Él empuja el hombro de Harry hasta que éste se reclina hacia abajo, luego apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Harry—. ¿Qué hacemos? No puedo... no puedo volver a cómo era.

—Lo sé —Harry lo tranquiliza, pasando su mano por la cálida espalda de Louis—. Yo tampoco. No puedo pretender que esto no sucedió.

—Hay mucho entre nosotros —susurra Louis—. Toda una guerra y un par de gobiernos. Mis amigos. Tus amigos. Stan ni siquiera lo sabe, y yo le cuento todo.

Harry sonríe tristemente. —Creo que Stan lo sabe, bebé. No hemos sido exactamente sutiles. Y Jeff lo sabe, y Cara y Glenne. Apuesto a que Calvin y Oli también, ellos simplemente no quieren admitirlo.

—Todavía hay mucho en el camino.

—Hay muchos con nosotros, sin embargo —murmura Harry—. Zayn y Liam y Niall. Perrie y las chicas. Tu mamá. Mi madre. Creo que Lottie derribaría a su gobierno si intentaran separarnos.

Louis resopla, la tensión en los hombros aflojándose. —Sí. Si, tienes razón. Tenemos una lista entera de amigos que tendrán que vigilar junto con nosotros cuando nos volvamos a meter en trasbordadores diferentes y seamos enviados a casa el viernes.

—Tiene que haber algo —insiste Harry—. Quiero decir, claramente la gente de Azul y Verde no _tiene_ que odiarse.

—Oh, ¿no te lo dije? —sonríe Louis—. Anoche fue totalmente sexo de odio. Te odio mucho.

Harry se burla. —Crees que soy la cosa más asombrosa de la galaxia.

Louis se inclina, dejando un largo beso en los labios de Harry. —¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón —se reclina, sonriendo contra las costillas de Harry—. Así que sólo necesitamos hacer que Simon y alguien realmente poderoso en tu línea se enamoren y tengan sexo realmente fantástico.

Harry hace una mueca, tratando de no imaginar al papá de Jeff teniendo sexo en absoluto porque, no. Entonces se da cuenta. —¿Enamorarse?

Louis se queda quieto. —¿Qué?

—Dijiste “enamorarse” —señala Harry, con una sonrisa extendiéndose incontrolablemente por su rostro.

—¿Lo dije? Extraño —dice Louis—. Hey, no es un cambio de tema o algo así, pero ¿no tenemos un pastel para terminar de cocinar, o algo?

—No cocinas pasteles, Louis —sonríe Harry, empujando el lado de Louis—. Tú los horneas. Y creo que tenemos mucho tiempo. Volvamos a lo que estábamos hablando antes.

Louis se desplaza, encontrando la mano de Harry y apretándola. —La cosa es —dice, claramente planeando ignorar su comentario anterior—, ambos planetas podrían beneficiarse de un acuerdo comercial si simplemente dejarán de “odiarse”. Es decir, Syco podría no ganar tanto dinero vendiendo armas ilegales al gobierno como ahora, pero la economía aún sobreviviría. Probablemente crecería, en realidad, ya que habría un mercado completamente nuevo para vender.

—Mi planeta podría tener tecnología real —dice Harry con nostalgia—. Medicina, también.

—¿Sabes? —dice Louis, sentándose despacio y pensando profundamente. La camiseta de Harry es demasiado grande para sus hombros, resbalando de un lado para revelar una clavícula llenada de morados por la boca de Harry, y Harry tiene que concentrarse para arrastrar sus ojos lejos de la vista. Nunca ha visto a Louis en nada más que sus uniformes, y mientras que el cuero sintético apretado que él usa todos los días no es duro en los ojos por cualquier estiramiento de la imaginación, A Harry le gusta cómo Louis se ve en sus ropas demasiado grandes—. Creo que tengo una idea. Una forma de hacerles ver. Me imaginé algo el otro día, y creo que podemos usarlo.

—Oh, mi nebulosa —dice Harry, recordando su pequeño descubrimiento, la muestra de agua clara todavía en su plato en el escritorio justo fuera de la puerta del dormitorio de Harry. Él se sienta también—. Yo también, pero tú primero.

Louis le cuenta a Harry el plan; Harry se pone tan excitado que termina atacando a Louis y haciéndolos rodar, besando un camino por su pecho y tragándolo en un rápido y suave movimiento. Él tiene a Louis entrando en menos de dos minutos, su garganta trabajando mientras jadea y gimotea, dejando rastros largos en la espalda de Harry como recuerdos.

Louis le retribuye. Dos veces.

Llegan solo un poco tarde para la clase de Azul, pero nadie comenta que Louis lleva el mismo uniforme por dos días seguidos o la línea de magulladuras en su cuello cuando amenaza con retener sus trozos de pastel.

☆

Las últimas lecciones pasan rápidamente cuando todo el mundo se da cuenta del poco tiempo que tienen juntos; cada grupo adopta un método de enseñanza más parecido al de Louis, una discusión informal sobre cosas que no tenían tiempo de cubrir pero que querían compartir. No hay pausas para la siesta o que alguien se aísle. Están demasiado cerca del final, demasiado cerca de irse para siempre. Nadie lo está manejando muy bien. Perrie tiene un labio inferior tembloroso a través de toda la última lección de Rosa, y no hay un momento en que Niall _no_ esté sentado en el regazo de alguien, ni siquiera durante la cena. Todos ellos han estado unidos durante las últimas doce semanas, y es difícil considerar dejarlo ir.

Louis aprieta la mano de Harry debajo de la mesa cada vez que alguien trae la próxima separación a colación. Su plan está fijado, los muchachos han sido puestos al tanto, así no hablan de él. Es muy difícil considerar el final aquí, justo en el principio.

El miércoles por la noche se desvanece en el jueves por la mañana y no sólo son los cinco chicos los que pasan toda la noche en la sala común juntos, es casi todo el mundo. Ellos bromean, ríen y cantan y se quedan dormidos en pequeños corillos, acurrucados por toda la habitación, cubiertos entre sí y aún sonrientes, incluso mientras duermen.

El jueves es un día interesante, gracias a la emoción del baile de despedida de esa noche. Las chicas pasan la mañana volando de los cuartos de estar de un planeta al siguiente, comparando trajes y tomando el salón común como central de maquillaje y cabello. Zayn se ha comprometido como modelo de pruebas, cambiando en cada una de las chicas con diferentes peinados para que puedan ver cómo se ve cada uno sin pasar por la molestia de realmente tratar de estilizar su cabello en miles de formas. Liam y Niall duermen la siesta en los sofás de la sala común ya que no hay nada que los chicos hagan realmente, excepto perder el tiempo hasta que tengan que vestirse más tarde.

Al mismo tiempo que Zayn cambia su rostro en Jade con un recogido para ver si le gusta, Harry y Louis están despiertos al otro lado de la Academia, bautizando la cama de Louis con la mano de Harry apretada sobre la boca de Louis para que Calvin no a través de la pared. Louis muerde la mano de Harry en represalia, pero definitivamente ayuda a ahogar el grito que sale de Louis cuando llega, los dientes de Harry dejando marcas en el hombro de Louis mientras lo sigue en el orgasmo. Se quedan allí, riéndose y acallándose el uno al otro por reírse, hasta que el sudor se enfría y los hormigueos han dejado sus dedos.

Se oye un golpe en la puerta principal y oyen la voz de Niall en el cuarto de Louis. —¡Oi, muchachos! ¡Hora del desayuno!

Harry se ríe entre dientes y sacude la cabeza, resbalando bajo las sábanas sucias de Louis y estirándose, sin molestarse en absoluto con su propia desnudez. Louis le tira una almohada en la ingle porque si no cubre esa cosa pronto, Louis no será responsable de sus acciones y no está seguro de poder sobrevivir a otra ronda.

Se visten rápidamente, uniéndose a Niall y Liam y Zayn (cuyo pelo todavía tiene spray de brillo en él por haber sido el modelo de prueba, pero nadie le ha dicho todavía) para un desayuno rápido antes de hacer su camino a la sala común para pasar el rato con la chicas. Harry entra en una conversación con Eleanor tan pronto como entran, por lo que Louis sigue a los otros chicos a los sofás más grandes en el centro de la habitación.

Las chicas parecen estar en bastante nerviosas sobre otra comida con las mismas personas que han visto durante meses. Incluso tienen trajes especiales, vestidos elegantes colgados en ganchos a lo largo de las paredes en todos los colores. Louis se congela cuando, entre todos los vestidos de colores brillantes, ve el esmoquin de alguien.

Esperen. ¿Es esto, como, una cosa _lujosa_?

—¿Em, Ni? —pregunta Louis mientras se acomodan en los sofás y observan a las chicas girar alrededor de la habitación, cambiando pintalabios y esmalte de uñas cuando es necesario—. ¿Que estas vistiendo esta noche?

—¿Un traje? —pregunta Niall frunciendo las cejas confusamente—. ¿Por qué, qué vas a usar?

—Um —Louis dice de nuevo, luego gesticula hacia abajo en su uniforme de costumbre—. ¿Esto?

Niall se ríe, pero se detiene rápidamente cuando Louis no se une. —Espera, ¿hablas en serio? No, Lou, no puedes usar el mismo uniforme que siempre. No te lo permitiré.

—Realmente no tengo elección —dice Louis, aunque su corazón está revoloteando de pánico. ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió que necesitaría un traje? ¿Lo sabía Stan? Si Stan aparece con un traje, Louis le pateará en la espinilla—. Niall, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Yo iba a…

La ceja de Niall se eleva hasta la línea del cabello. —¿Ibas a?

Louis se menea. —Nada. No importa.

Niall sonríe un poco pero no presiona más, dándole una palmadita a Louis en el hombro. —No te preocupes, tengo esto.

Louis está a punto de preguntar qué es exactamente lo que Niall tiene, pero luego piensa mejor. De todos modos, sólo tarda unos minutos en llegar.

—Harry —Leigh-Anne llama por encima del ruido general de la habitación. Harry, que se había apretado en el sofá al lado de Louis cuando Eleanor terminó con él, levanta la vista, ya sonriendo—. Estaba pensando en trenzar flores en mi pelo para esta noche, ¿qué te parece?

—Creo que sería magnífico —dice Harry, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres probarlo?

—¡Claro, sí! Sólo —se detiene, mordiéndose el labio—, ¿podríamos volver a mis alojamientos? Dejé mi vestido allí y quiero asegurarme de que coincida.

—¡Voy con ustedes! —pregunta Sophia.

—¡Yo también! —dice Eleanor. Le guiña un ojo a Louis cuando pasan, susurrando—: Lo detendremos todo el tiempo que necesite.

Niall lanza la cerradura en la puerta de la sala común cuando se van, entonces todo el mundo se vuelve a Louis con sonrisas idénticamente aterradoras.

—Jade y yo podemos hacerte un traje —dice Perrie. Louis comienza a darle las gracias, pero ella levanta una mano para detenerlo, sus ojos relucientes—. Pero primero tienes que decirnos lo que estás planeando.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Louis de inmediato, aunque la contracción de sus manos probablemente lo delate. Si no es así, entonces el rubor en sus mejillas definitivamente lo hará—. Nada. ¿Por qué...? No es nada. Estoy bien.

Perrie está sonriendo abiertamente ahora. —De acuerdo —dijo ella con ligereza—. Disfruta asistiendo al baile con tu mismo viejo y aburrido uniforme, entonces.

—¡No! —dice Louis, y luego cubre sus ojos por un segundo—.¿Es personal? —pregunta sin entusiasmo.

Zayn ríe. —Acéptalo, Lou. No hay límites, aquí estamos todos involucrados.

—Ugh —se queja Louis—. Tal vez podría estar diciéndole a Harry que lo quiero esta noche.

—Santa nebulosa —susurra Jade. Es tranquilo por un segundo y de inmediato el pánico de Louis comienza a levantarse de nuevo (¿es tan mala idea? ¿Todos piensan que es un idiota? ¿Por qué están todos _mirándolo_?), Entonces-

—¡Weyhey! —Niall alegra, y el resto del grupo se une. Jade y Perrie saltan en un círculo a su alrededor, cantando _lo sabíamos, lo sabíamos_ , y Liam aplasta a Louis en la espalda, sonriendo tan brillantemente que sus ojos son sólo pliegues.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, amigo —dice.

—Y ya era hora —añade Jesy.

—Parece una razón suficiente para vestirte lindo —agrega Jade con indiferencia.

Pero, como resulta, el momento de Cenicienta puede no suceder después de todo. Las chicas de Rosa tienen sus especialidades que pueden manipular, seguro: pueden desmantelar y rehacer y estirar y duplicar sus materiales, pero no pueden crearlos de la nada. Louis no tiene ropa de algodón o de seda, no tiene ningún traje en absoluto, excepto los uniformes que trajo con él, por lo que ya están estancados en el primer paso.

—¿No tienes nada de algodón que podamos usar? —pregunta Jade, preocupada por su labio—. ¿Nada en absoluto?

—¿Ni siquiera una toalla, una camisa vieja? ¿Nada? —añade Perrie.

Louis tiene una idea.

Diez minutos más tarde está de vuelta en la sala común, sosteniendo la camiseta desgastada de Harry que aún no ha devuelto. Él sonríe. —¿Esto funcionara?

Jade lo examina y sonríe. —Sí, lo hará.

—¿Por qué es tan grande? —pregunta Niall, felizmente inconsciente. Zayn se ríe y le da un codazo en el costado; Niall se tarda un segundo, pero luego lo entiende y su rostro se contorsiona con disgusto—. Cambiaste tu ropa después de… eww, ¡asqueroso, Lou!

Louis sólo sonríe mientras mira a Jade colgar la camisa en una percha, tirando de los dobladillos y estirando las mangas, mirando contemplativa. Levanta una mano, rompe los dedos y la camisa se desintegra en una pila de hilos; ella vuelve a encajar y el hilo se enrolla en un círculo perfecto para que Jade lo sostenga. Juega con el final por un momento, entonces, delante de sus mismos ojos, comienza a tejer el hilo con sólo un movimiento de su mano.

—¡Jade! —dice Perrie cuando tiene una pierna de pantalón completa hecha—. Tengo una idea.

Susurran juntas por un momento, luego llaman a Jesy por su opinión. Por la mirada en los ojos ensanchados de Jesy, han encontrado oro.

Perrie sonríe y salta a través de la habitación hasta su bolsa, sacando una bufanda de seda multicolor que ella también desentraña con el chasquido de sus dedos. —No mires —dice ella, espantando a Louis—. Queremos que sea una sorpresa.

Louis frunce el ceño, pero sigue a los muchachos de la sala común a los alojamientos de Amarillos para que los otros tres puedan vestirse. Liam termina primero y viene a sentarse junto a Louis en un sofá mientras Niall intenta arreglar su corbata y Zayn ensucia con su pelo. —¿Qué tal, Tommo?

—Sí, bien —responde Louis, tirando de su manga—. En realidad, um. Muy nervioso, ¿sabes?

—No lo estés —dice Niall, porque por supuesto está escuchando—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —pregunta Louis, con voz un poco estridente—. El romance de verano está muy bien cuando estas años luz de casa, pero es diferente tratar de hacer que funcione en la galaxia real. Especialmente si mañana es nuestro último día juntos y que un día cuenta como un cuarto de nuestra relación hasta ahora.

—Estarán bien —dice Liam con confianza—. Vamos, Louis. No puedes decirme seriamente que una cosa como la distancia va a estar entre ustedes dos. No lo creo.

—Esta no es una relación de larga distancia tonta regular, Li —gruñe Louis—. Esto es... es _todo_. Y no puedo volver a como era antes.

—Entonces no lo hagas —dice Zayn con facilidad—. Vamos, Lou, estás buscando razones para ponerte nervioso. Relájate, toma un respiro, y cálmate. Como si Harry te dejara ir ahora que él te encontró, de todos modos.

Louis hace lo que dice, respirando profundamente, con los pulmones y tratando de relajarse.

Funciona: la tensión se desvanece cuando Niall y Liam comienzan a burlarse de Zayn sobre la única hebra de cabello que ha caído de su quiff de modo artístico. Ellos fuman de un alijo de cigarrillos enrollados a mano que Zayn ha guardado debajo de su cama y beben vino y pierden el tiempo, tres muchachos sentados primorosamente y tratando de no arrugar sus trajes y Louis extendiéndose como de costumbre. Entonces la unidad de comunicación de Louis emite un pitido con un mensaje de Perrie.

**_De: Perrie Edwards_ **

_¡Todo listo! Ven a probarlo. xx_

Los cuatro chicos volvieron a la sala común para encontrar a Jesy, Jade y Perrie esperándolos, sonriendo.

—¿Listo para inclinarte en gratitud? —Perrie se burla.

—Sí —responde Louis con seriedad.

Ellos revelan su nuevo traje, y Louis realmente tiene que tomar un momento y colapsar débilmente en la silla más cercana.

Es la pieza más hermosa de ropa que Louis ha visto nunca, y él estaba allí la semana Zayn llevaba nada más que sherwanis de cuentas de mano que parecía que pertenecían a los museos. El hilo negro que había confeccionado la vieja camiseta de Harry se ha tejido en un traje afilado y crujiente, pero no es simplemente negro: la bufanda de seda de Perrie también se enhebró, añadiendo ráfagas de colores que atrapan la luz, Azul plateado y rosa-naranja. Hay pedazos diminutos de metal cosido adentro también, brillando como, bien.

Como estrellas.

Las muchachas han hecho la Nebulosa en un traje y Louis consigue usarlo.

—Yo... —dice, su voz atrapada—. Ni siquiera sé qué decir —él ahoga a cada una de las chicas en un abrazo—. Muchas gracias —dice débilmente en el hombro de Perrie. Ella le da una palmadita en la espalda y le señala el vestidor improvisado en la esquina.

—De nada, muñeco. Ahora ve a probártelo.

Deslizarse del uniforme, esa misma cáscara de cuero que ha estado usando desde el primer día aquí en la Academia, y ponerse el traje perfectamente hecho a mano que le queda como un guante... es una experiencia poderosa. Es como si estuviera despojándose del viejo Louis Tomlinson, el que estaba asustado, el que odiaba sin razón, el que vio a un chico de Verde y se alejó en lugar de caminar más cerca como debería. Se desliza en la chaqueta y es como resurgir después de pasar su vida bajo el agua; él es un hombre nuevo cuando se endereza las mangas, abotonándose la chaqueta. Es el tipo de persona que no se esconde para evitar causar problemas, y el tipo que no hace las cosas sólo porque se lo dice. Es brillante y nuevo y amable y concienzudo y tiene los amigos más asombrosos de la galaxia. Es el tipo de persona que merece conocer a Harry Styles, tal vez incluso amarlo. Tal vez incluso ser amado por él a cambio.

Sale de detrás de la cortina y el grupo se queda en silencio, pero esta vez Louis no está entrando en pánico porque ha hecho algo mal.

—Maldición, Tommo —Niall dice finalmente—. Harry no sabrá qué le pegó.

☾

Harry se coloca junto a la mesa de postres en el baile de despedida, los ojos y los oídos atentos por cualquier indicio de un Louis Tomlinson en las inmediaciones, pero su búsqueda ha sido infructuosa hasta ahora.

Se come otra fresa cubierta de chocolate y frunce el ceño, impaciente.

El baile de despedida de la Academia se celebra en el salón de baile más grande, una espaciosa y ornamentada cámara con candelabros y obras de arte antiguas en las paredes y una ancha escalera que conduce a la pulida pista de baile. No sólo los representantes de la Academia asisten; dignatarios y embajadores de toda la Alianza están aquí para reunirse con la nueva clase de la Academia y celebrar otro año de paz. Sin embargo, es un estado de ánimo más informal de lo que Harry esperaba, porque aunque todos los asistentes están vestidos de punta en blanco[4], la risa fluye tan libremente como el champán.

Eso puede tener algo que ver con Niall, que se ha encargado de actuar como el maestro no oficial de ceremonias y grandemente anunciar la llegada de cada nueva persona al baile. Es cada cliché de cuento de hadas, el auge de Niall, el acento prominente de Naranja sonando y capturando la atención de todos para que cada nueva persona consiga su momento en el centro de atención. Incluso las personas que ya habían estado en el baile cuando él había comenzado habían corrido hacia atrás para tener su gran entrada; algunos de los dignatarios incluso se unieron, riéndose como niños y saludando a la multitud mientras Niall pronunciaba mal sus títulos y nombres.

—Jesy Nelson —grita Niall ahora—, y Jade Thirlwall!

Jesy y Jade aparecen en la parte superior de la escalera, ambas besando la mejilla de Niall antes de descender con gracia al suelo. Jade está en [azul](http://www.yournextjeans.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Jade-Thirlwall-in-Jovonna-London-2.jpg), un duendecillo minúsculo en un juego simple, elegante, y Jesy está voluptuosa e impresionante en un [vestido rojo](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/02/25/2617482C00000578-2969116-Lady_in_red_Jesy_Nelson_was_channeling_Who_Famed_Roger_Rabbit_pi-a-33_1424894511589.jpg) magnífico. Leigh-Anne las saluda con la mano desde donde ella había estado de pie junto a Harry, manteniéndole compañía hasta que el resto de sus amigos lleguen. Ella está hermosa esta noche también, un [vestido blanco suelto](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-5ar1u-waHmw/USYtODWQWtI/AAAAAAAAAIk/L8uqQ3iFUbY/s1600/lmus_281229.jpg) que estalla contra su piel oscura, los tártagos[5] de Harry trenzados en su pelo.

Ese proceso, cuando Leigh y Eleanor y Sophia habían arrastrado a Harry desde la sala común para ayudar a Leigh a tejer flores en su cabello, había tomado todos treinta minutos, incluyendo los pocos que le costó crecer varios tipos diferentes de flores blancas que podrían coincidir con su vestido para que pudiera elegir su favorita. Cuando terminó y Leigh, El y Soph habían expresado su aprobación de las habilidades de trenzado de Harry, éste había empezado a salir de la habitación de Leigh para poder volver a la sala común y a Louis. No estaba siendo pegajoso, no realmente; sólo se pone un poco más difícil estar lejos de Louis cuando su tiempo restante juntos comienza a disminuir, especialmente ahora que se puede contar en horas en lugar de días.

—Voy a ir —dijo torpemente, señalando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta mientras Leigh-Anne jugaba con su pelo y Eleanor y Sophia le daban sugerencias.

—¡No! —Eleanor había gritado, congelando a Harry en su camino. Su mirada se había movido entre Harry y las otras dos chicas que parecían tan sorprendidas como él, y entonces ella rápidamente estalló en gritos fuertes y temblorosos—. Estoy bien —ella sollozó, aunque se había aferrado a la camisa de Harry con un agarre de hierro—. S-sólo, um.

—No quieres ir a casa todavía, ¿eh? —Sophia había arrullado con simpatía.

—Sí, es-eso es todo —El había llorado.

Y entonces, bueno, Harry no podía ir a ninguna parte. Las lágrimas de Eleanor se secaron con la suficiente rapidez, pero luego Sophia pidió su ayuda para cerrar su vestido, y entonces Leigh necesitó su opinión sobre su sombra de ojos. Hubo unos cuantos minutos tranquilos en los que Harry intentó escabullirse de nuevo, pero luego Eleanor lo vio y empezó a llorar de nuevo, así que Harry pasó la tarde allí en los alojamientos de Rosa en lugar de con los muchachos, no pudiendo salir hasta casi media hora antes del baile cuando las chicas finalmente lo dejaron ir a cambiar su traje (y por _dejarlo ir_ , se refería a que caminaron a la habitación de Harry con él y esperaron a que él se cambiara en [su traje](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/15/2408C5A300000578-0-image-m-65_1418645150489.jpg) para que todos pudieran caminar juntos al salón de baile).

Así que Harry no ha visto a Louis en _horas_ , y Niall sigue anunciando a todo el mundo menos a Louis y está volviendo loco a Harry.

Y, de acuerdo. No es culpa de Niall. Los dedos de Harry están ansiosos de tocar a Louis otra vez y no puede pensar en una buena razón por la que Louis elegiría esta noche de todas las noches para estar alegremente tarde.

—¡Zayn Malik! —anuncia Niall. Zayn aparece lentamente, una imagen cool clásica en [todo negro](http://static.tumblr.com/ee883983b36547b59fc3a30b8e1694fc/sfr9rzh/N7Znfk2ks/tumblr_static_b4pws6xecjwoco848osg4g0gs.jpg), un solo mechón de pelo que cae de su quiff. Él sonríe cuando ve a Niall, caminando suavemente y sumergiéndolo en un beso largo y persistente que tiene el resto del salón de baile chiflando. Zayn los endereza y ajusta [la corbata de Niall](https://41.media.tumblr.com/9ea711d41bc18cad268ed68c048c9c88/tumblr_nw0df5C26S1ud5ykgo1_500.jpg), con los labios encrespados en una sonrisa maliciosa cuando se dirige hacia Harry y las chicas. Niall está aturdido y con las mejillas rojas cuando llama—. ¡Liam Payne!

[Liam](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-g4nzUg98n54/VBytRUcc_wI/AAAAAAAAQoU/cl765Y0qzqM/s1600/10703880_771404869580976_1186502493629115866_n.jpg) se peinó el cabello y recortó su desaliñado vello facial, con su traje crujiente y afilado, sin un poco de piel a la vista. Aplaude a Harry en el hombro cuando se une al grupo, pasando junto a él por una fresa mientras su círculo de amigos se expande, todos charlando alegremente.

—Casi todos aquí, ¿no? —dice Liam alegremente—. Entonces podremos empezar esta fiesta.

Harry se _quema_ por preguntar dónde está Louis, pero es más fuerte que eso. Puede resistirse.

—¿Dónde está Louis? —pregunta un minuto después.

Zayn sonríe siniestramente. —Él llegará aquí —dice.

—¡Perrie Edwards! —anuncia Niall. Perrie se desliza por las escaleras, un vestido [negro](http://cdn.yournextshoes.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/perrie-edwards-one-direction-this-is-us-premiere-sandals.jpg) flotando a su alrededor mientras se une a ellos.

—¡Hola a todos! —dice ella, agarrando una copa de champán—. Buena noche, ¿eh?

Harry desliza un vaso de agua de un camarero que pasaba, bebiendo agitado. Él ama a todo el mundo que lo rodea, pero quiere a Louis y se está poniendo un poco nervioso con todas las miradas agudas en su dirección. Él se siente como el objeto de una broma que ni siquiera ha oído aun así que no puede defenderse.

Liam hace un movimiento repentino; Harry levanta los ojos de mirar a su vaso para verlo disparar un pulgar hacia arriba a Niall, que está sonriendo y asiente de nuevo. Liam se vuelve hacia Harry, aplaudiéndole de nuevo en el hombro.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta.

—Aquí viene —dice Zayn suavemente.

—¡Louis Tomlinson! —anuncia Niall.

La galaxia deja de girar.

Harry deja caer su vaso de agua; Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Leigh extendiendo la mano, señalando su dedo y manipulando el agua para voltear el vaso al revés para que no se rompa en el suelo. Tendrá que agradecerle más tarde. En este momento, ni siquiera puede formar palabras.

Louis está de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras junto a Niall. Sus cabellos se arremolinan en un quiff alto, destacando sus pómulos afilados y barbilla definida, sus cejas arqueadas. Se frota las manos juntas y sus ojos atrapan a Harry, sonriendo un poco como si supiera lo bien que se ve. El aliento de Harry se apodera de su garganta.

Cada vez que Louis se mueve, su traje atrapa la luz y brilla. Sus uniformes regulares suelen ser increíblemente halagadores, pero esto es diferente; este no es Louis haciendo que algo promedio parezca bueno, este es Louis llevando algo que fue hecho para él, algo que merece ser usado por él.

Es un traje de estrellas y se ajusta a él como si estuviera envuelto en un abrigo celestial hecho a medida. Es un sueño cósmico, una constelación de ojos azules y manos delicadas, palabras agudas y acciones bondadosas.

Él es perfecto.

La multitud se agarra a Harry mientras se acerca al fondo de la escalera, con la boca abierta mientras espera a que Louis lo alcance. En algún lugar la música de fondo ha empezado a sonar, cuerdas tranquilas reverberando melodías lentas a través de la habitación.

Louis se detiene en el escalón inferior para que esté a la altura de Harry y sonríe. —Hola —dice simplemente.

—Creo que me robaste los pulmones —Harry jadea.

La sonrisa de Louis se hace más amplia. Mira por encima del hombro de Harry, donde Harry está seguro de que todo el salón sigue observándolos; no parece perturbar a Louis cuando él extiende su mano. —¿Deseas bailar?

Louis se mete en los brazos de Harry como un pedazo de rompecabezas que faltaba y Harry lo supo en el momento en que cayeron juntos en la cama, pero de alguna manera es aún más evidente cuando bailan en medio de un tranquilo salón de baile, todos los ojos de sus amigos y desconocidos viéndolos moverse. Louis envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y éste pone una mano sobre la pequeña espalda de Louis y ellos se balancean, sus ojos sólo el uno para el otro.

—Quería hablarte de algo —dice Louis. Es diferente, esta noche; tal vez es el traje, tal vez son sus despedidas inminentes, tal vez es sólo que Louis finalmente se permite estar cómodo alrededor de Harry. Sus ojos son brillantes como nunca lo son cuando están solos y su voz es tranquila y cálida, recogida. El corazón de Harry está palpitando en su pecho y se siente mucho como felicidad.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. Sea lo que sea, estoy de acuerdo.

Louis sonríe. —¿Quieres oír mi idea primero, tal vez?

Harry se encoge de hombros, sus labios contrayendo una sonrisa. —Si quieres.

—Sé que nuestro plan está listo para mañana —dice, y la sonrisa de Harry se oscurece un poco. Es un buen plan, y él piensa que va a ayudar a ambos planetas mucho, pero todavía le recuerda que el final se acerca y que no es algo que quiera pensar—. Y sé que hemos discutido todos los detalles, pero quería sugerir un cambio.

Harry asiente con la cabeza para que continúe. Otras parejas se están uniendo a ellos en la pista de baile ahora, Zayn tirando a Niall de la mano para guiar el camino, pero él no les presta atención.

—Cuando la presentación se termine mañana, no importa cuál sea el resultado —dice Louis, luego toma una respiración profunda, mirando a Harry a través de sus pestañas—, quiero ir a casa contigo. A Nelahna.

Independientemente de lo poco que Harry había conseguido para que sus pulmones funcionaran después de ver a Louis en su traje, fueron rápidamente desmantelados. Se siente mareado, de repente. —¿Qué? —él jadea.

—No puedo volver a Azul —dijo Louis en voz baja—. Sabiendo lo que sé ahora, ser capaz de dar un paso atrás y ver qué clase de manipulación y terror pasé, las cosas que me hicieron hacer, no puedo volver atrás y fingir que no sé lo terrible que es. Pero es más que eso —él sonríe temblorosamente hacia Harry, sus manos temblando donde descansan contra la espalda de Harry—. No puedo irme de aquí sin ninguna garantía de verte de nuevo. Creo que somos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer que funcione desde planetas separados, pero no quiero hacerlo.

—Louis —respira Harry, parpadeando las lágrimas.

—Te amo, Harry Styles —Louis dice claramente—. Y hasta el día en que las estrellas se quemen, nunca te dejaré ir.

Harry no sabe si Calvin sabe que él y Louis están juntos, y no le importa si Jeff sigue pensando que es una mala idea. A él no le importa que estén en una habitación llena de gente viéndolos, amigos y no muy amigos y funcionarios del gobierno y de más.

No importa. Harry se abalanza sobre él y besa a Louis con ferocidad, fervientemente. Acuna la cara de Louis en sus manos y presiona sus labios juntos una y otra vez y otra vez, sus venas rebosan de polvo de estrellas y felicidad.

—Yo también te amo —murmura contra la boca de Louis—. Mucho. Mucho, muchísimo —han detenido su lento dominio de la música, Harry apoyando su frente contra la de Louis. Respira y el estrés, la tristeza de la última semana, toda esa melancolía se desliza de sus extremidades; respira y es golpeado con el olor dulce de la piel de Louis y de la seda caliente, de la luz de las linternas y del recuerdo de las sábanas desordenadas. Todo es perfecto, aquí en este momento. Todo es eterno.

Cuando Harry abre los ojos de nuevo, es para encontrar a Louis que lo miraba de nuevo. El azul de sus ojos parece más azul, el corte de su sonrisa más aguda, más brillante. Cae en una sonrisa fácil, empujando a Harry hacia atrás en un giro suave a la música de fondo tranquila.

—Te ves increíble —dice Harry después de unos momentos pasados sonriéndose, cogiendo la chaqueta de Louis. Él sonríe como la luz de las estrellas.

—¿Te gusta? Está hecho a la medida —dice.

—Es tan apropiado.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

Harry se ríe en voz baja, girando a ambos a través de la pista de baile y hacia el balcón, donde sólo una fina capa de vidrio los separa y la amplia extensión de espacio. —Me has estado preguntando por qué te he llamado _usdi noqsi_ todo este tiempo —le sonríe a Louis—. Es pequeña estrella en Yvigreen.

Louis levanta una ceja. —No sé si eso es una broma o si debería estar halagado.

—Halagado, espero —Harry se ríe. Coge la mano de Louis, enredando sus dedos—. La primera vez que te vi en la cena de bienvenida, cuando te sentabas frente a mí en la mesa y no pude dejar de mirar, me quitaste el aliento. Como, de verdad lo hiciste—no podía respirar, y no lo necesitaba mientras pudiera mirarte. Eso solo me ha pasado otra vez.

Los ojos de Louis brillan. —¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—Cuando vi las estrellas por primera vez —Harry contesta suavemente—. Desde nuestra nave, de camino a la Academia.

Louis se acerca a Harry, callado por un momento. —¿Así que soy tu estrella?

—Eres más brillante que todas las estrellas, Louis Tomlinson —dice Harry—. Y sería un privilegio verte arder para siempre.

☆

La espalda de Louis golpea la pared y él jadea, el aire que sale de sus pulmones en un _whoosh_.

No habían durado mucho tiempo en el baile; Entre la forma en que Harry miraba a Louis en su traje como si quisiera arrancarlo de él y la forma en que el corazón de Louis se sentía al revés después de que Harry le contara el significado de su apodo, no le llevó mucho tiempo arrastrar a Harry De regreso a los alojamientos vacíos de Verde.

Los labios de Harry son abarcadores, y Louis se pierde. Sus manos arañan a través de la espalda de Harry, sus muslos ya doloridos donde están envueltos alrededor de las caderas de Harry, pero a él no podría importarle menos. Harry es una pared dura de calor delante de él, manteniéndolo presionado contra la pared sin ningún esfuerzo. No deja a Louis caer en el suelo hasta que Louis empieza quitarse su chaqueta y casi la arranca.

—No arruines ese traje —gruñe Harry contra la garganta de Louis mientras lo baja de vuelta al suelo—. Me voy a casar contigo con ese traje.

La respiración de Louis se detiene en su garganta y él tose, con las manos en los botones de la chaqueta. Harry ni siquiera parece haberlo notado, demasiado ocupado tirando de su chaqueta y chaleco y arrojándolos a través de la habitación.

 _Somos eternos_ , había dicho Harry en el oído de Louis cuando habían girado por el suelo del salón de baile.

 _Mierda_ , Louis piensa.

Louis cuidadosamente pone su traje a un lado donde no se aplastará o manchara y se arroja adelante, golpeando a Harry de nuevo en la cama y aterrizando a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo? —pregunta sin aliento—. ¿Vas a hacerme tuyo para siempre?

Harry se arquea hacia arriba y Louis se muele hacia abajo. —Sí —sisea—. Mío, siempre mío, y soy tuyo. Nunca te dejaré ir ahora, Lou, j _oder._

Louis gime cuando Harry los voltea, torciendo a Louis por lo que su trasero está expuesto. Él se estremece cuando Harry se detiene para mirarlo, su respiración pesada al ver a Louis debajo de él.

—Harry, por favor —grita Louis contra las sábanas. Se siente caliente y desenfrenado, un fuego tortuoso de necesidad en su estómago—. Toma el lubricante, por favor. Espera, oh, _mierda…_

Las grandes manos de Harry extienden las mejillas de Louis mientras él lame otra vez, el golpe de su lengua inesperadamente derramando lava en las venas de Louis. Éste se retuerce, sin saber si quiere empujar las caderas hacia adelante o alejarse de la intensa sensación, pero Harry no le deja escoger; Él envuelve un brazo alrededor de las caderas de Louis para mantenerlo quieto y besa su agujero una y otra vez.

Louis se desmorona, sus gritos hacen eco mientras Harry lame  su agujero hasta que él está contrayéndose y sacudiéndose, sus músculos temblando. Sus manos retuercen las sábanas, sus dedos doloridos y los nudillos blancos. Harry empuja su lengua un poco y Louis aúlla, arqueando la espalda y encogiendo los dedos de los pies.

—Sabes tan bien, amor —Harry gime contra la piel de Louis, sacando su lengua y empujando una y otra vez. Louis está dolorido, desesperado; tendrá moretones en sus caderas mañana de cómo apretadamente Harry lo agarra para mantenerlo quieto. Louis se inclina hacia atrás para curvar las manos en el cabello de Harry y acercarlo más y Harry se estremece, sus manos apretando y sus dientes raspando el borde de Louis.

—Harry —gimotea Louis—, _Harry_.

Hay un clic de una tapa en algún lugar y el dedo de Harry se une a su boca, deslizándose profundamente dentro de Louis mientras él lame a su alrededor. Abre a Louis suavemente y rápidamente, no hay tiempo perdido en mantener las cosas lentas, ya que añade un segundo dedo, luego un tercero.

Louis está débil, sin aliento, ligero. No es más que polvo de estrellas en las manos de Harry, una nube de excitación y amor embriagador en forma de un chico.

Harry le da la vuelta, su pecho rojo manchado bajo sus tatuajes y su cabello sudoroso, sosteniendo la base de su polla mientras se alinea en la entrada de Louis. —¿Listo, Lou?

Louis reúne un poco de control de sus extremidades y se eleva, golpeando a Harry una vez más y acomodándose sobre él fácilmente. Harry jadea cuando Louis alcanza detrás de sí mismo y se trabaja sobre la polla de Harry sin preámbulo.

—Joder, mierda —jadea—. Bebé, Louis, _mierda_.

Louis se desliza y aprieta los dientes por el estiramiento hasta que está todo el camino hacia abajo, sus muslos enmarcando las caderas de Harry. Él respira profundamente y pone sus manos sobre los pájaros en el pecho de Harry, cambiando de lugar para acostumbrarse al ardor; cuando el dolor se desvanece detrás del calor palpitante de su excitación, Louis rueda sus caderas una vez.

El resultado es instantáneo: los ojos de Harry ruedan hacia atrás y sus caderas se alejan de la cama y a Louis le gusta esto, controlando con sólo apretar los músculos, una contracción aquí y allá que envía a Harry a temblar. Él establece un ritmo suave, levantándose con los músculos doloridos de sus muslos y luego bajando hacia atrás, persiguiendo la ola que está empezando a alzarse.

Harry pone sus manos en la cintura de Louis para ayudarlo con el movimiento y algo acerca de eso mueve a Louis un poco a la izquierda—él lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando mientras Harry golpea su próstata con cada caída de caderas de Louis.

—Cerca —advierte, jadeando—. Tan cerca, Hazza.

Harry planta sus pies en la cama y se impulsa una vez, dos veces, y Louis está perdido, gimiendo y temblando y viniéndose sobre toda la mariposa entintada en el pecho de Harry.

Harry los voltea y se empuja un par de veces antes de seguir a Louis sobre el borde, sus manos temblando y él monta sus réplicas antes de derrumbarse sobre Louis.

Respiran el aire del otro por un momento, Harry todavía sobre Louis, y la cara de Harry se rompe en una sonrisa brillante.

—Te quiero mucho, Louis —susurra. Después de los gritos y gemidos de la última media hora o así, su voz es tranquila contra el silencio soñoliento de los alojamientos.

Louis lo besa suavemente. —Yo también te amo. Más que nada.

—Estaba realmente temiendo mañana —Harry murmura culpablemente, como si fuera una especie de secreto. Como si Louis no se sintiera de la misma manera—. Pero ahora que sé que no es nuestro fin, es sólo el final de nuestro principio... Estoy tan feliz.

—No puedo esperar para salvar la galaxia contigo —dice Louis en respuesta. Se tardan mucho tiempo para dormirse, pero es la mejor noche de descanso que cualquiera de ellos han tenido.

☾

Ellos no están en el aula habitual para su último día en la Academia. Dado que las presentaciones finales son para los embajadores de cada planeta que había patrocinado a los delegados de la Academia, se trasladaron a otra sala, mucho más grande para dar cabida a la gente adicional.

Es una sala de estilo auditorio, enorme y resonante, y Harry se estremece cuando entra. Se siente como en una tormenta, donde las ideas esperanzadoras van a morir. Él espera que sea un falso sentimiento.

Harry no llega a sentarse junto a Louis, o incluso Zayn o Liam o Niall; Todos ellos tienen que sentarse en sus grupos planetarios como lo hicieron atrás en el principio antes de conocerse, cada grupo definido por sus colores y trajes distintivos. Harry está entre Jeff y su padre en los asientos verdes, pero su grupo es relajado y cómodo en comparación con todos los demás; Irving tiene ese efecto en la gente, una sensación de control que hace que la gente a su lado esté feliz de sentarse y dejarse llevar. Louis, sin embargo, parece estar tratando con lo contrario: está de vuelta en su uniforme negro de siempre, sus manos temblorosas mientras juega con su manga. Simón está a su izquierda, Calvin a su derecha, y sus hombros están tan tensos que hace que la espalda de Harry le compadezca.

Probablemente no podrán volver a hablar entre ellos hasta que todo esto haya terminado, tanto como Harry sabe, Simon e Irving piensan que siguen siendo enemigos mortales. Louis se había parado en los dedos de los pies y había presionado un beso largo y persistente en los labios de Harry antes de que lo sacaran del dormitorio de Harry esta mañana.

—Esto tendrá que durar hasta que estemos de camino a casa —susurró él, sonriendo ante la felicidad en la cara de Harry antes de que tocara el laurel que vigilaba la puerta y se deslizara silenciosamente hacia el pasillo, necesitando regresar a los alojamientos de Azul antes de que Calvin y Oli notaran que nunca había regresado.

Harry se toca los labios con los dedos y observa a Louis moverse nerviosamente en su asiento, unas cuantas hileras delante de él, el alivio rezagado en el fondo de su mente porque casi ha terminado. _Casa_ , Louis había dicho; quería que Nelahna fuera su hogar, y Harry lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Sólo un poco más, y todo será diferente.

La presentación de Rosa es la primera; Perrie comienza con una introducción de quiénes son, jugando inquieta con su vestido bajo el escrutinio de los líderes de toda la Alianza. Se acomodan en un ritmo, sin embargo, Jesy los conduce a través de una discusión de posibles actualizaciones de sus tratados con Azul y Amarillo, un acuerdo comercial propuesto con Naranja. Jade y Leigh hablan sobre lo que compartieron durante sus lecciones y lo que aprendieron de los otros; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su presentación ha terminado.

Naranja es el siguiente, Niall, Bressie y Amy hablando de un avance de la tecnología de la industria con un nuevo acuerdo potencial con Azul (Louis había terminado la unidad de refrigeración compacta hace sólo unos días, y había copiado los planos para que Niall los pudiera llevar a Naranja para que hicieran más… Incluso había escrito un contrato para que Niall lo usara, ya que había trabajado en la industria del comercio durante tanto tiempo y conocía todas las lagunas, lo que daría a Louis un crédito original y daría a Niall “crédito por descubrimiento” para que él y las Granjas Horan, siempre tuvieran una reclamación de derechos de autor en las unidades. Niall había abrazado a Louis por un minuto sólido cuando Louis le dio los planos, diciendo que Louis tendría un suministro de por vida de fresas de los Horan siempre que quisiera). Entonces los muchachos de Gris se levantaron para presentar, luego el grupo Rojo, luego Púrpura y luego Amarillo.

Sólo Stan, Zayn, Liam y Niall saben la extensión del plan de Louis y Harry, pero los otros grupos saben que algo está sucediendo; todas las presentaciones son cortas, directas y simplificadas, como si nadie quisiera desviar la atención de lo que está por suceder. Harry siente un poco de emoción ante la idea de que tienen tanto apoyo, pero luego Zayn y su grupo toman sus asientos y es el turno de Louis.

No le había sido difícil convencer a Calvin para que lo dejara hacer la presentación final por su cuenta; Calvin es un poco malvado, pero no es tan idiota, y sabe que Louis es mejor orador y actor que él. Así que Louis es el único en la parte delantera de la habitación mientras golpea su unidad de comunicación, bajando las luces con un chasquido de sus dedos.

—No voy a hablar sobre la maravillosa experiencia que esto ha sido o de lo que hablamos en nuestras lecciones, porque creo que ya ha sido cubierto a fondo —comienza, asintiendo con la cabeza a las chicas Rosa sentadas cerca. Golpea su pantalla de comunicación de nuevo y una pequeña bola holográfica azul aparece y se cierne sobre él, girando lentamente—. No quiero hablar de la Academia en absoluto. Quiero hablar de Azul.

»Estamos a la vanguardia de cada industria científica importante. Cualquier cosa que solía ser hecha por manos humanas, hemos creado un dispositivo, un robot o una aplicación para hacerlo en su lugar. Dedicamos nuestros días a crear una tecnología más grande, mejor y más rápida, y en su mayor parte, hemos tenido éxito.

Extiende sus dedos en su pantalla de comunicación y el pequeño hológrafo azul se expande, expandiéndose para mostrar que se trata de una réplica pequeña y viva de Azul. En la superficie se pueden ver formas marrones y verdes, el azul ondulando como ondas para representar el agua.

—Cada día, estamos más cerca de la perfección —Louis hace una pausa por un segundo, y sus ojos parpadean a Harry por el segundo más breve. Harry se sienta recto, ignorando la mirada preocupada que Jeff le envía. Louis continúa—: O eso pensamos.

Golpea su pantalla y la pequeña réplica de Azul cambia: las masas verdes de la tierra dan vuelta al plateado, los árboles miniatura convirtiéndose en rascacielos minúsculos. El agua azul desaparece en algunas áreas y la tierra recién descubierta es colonizada también por plateado; en otros lugares en el globo holográfico, el agua se vuelve marrón.

—Creamos tecnología cada día que hace lo impensable, pero al hacerlo estamos matando al planeta. Nuestra agua no es potable, nuestro aire se recicla químicamente, y cada día, nos acercamos un poco más a la deshidratación en masa y al potencial de cierre global.

—Tomlinson —advierte la voz de Simon.

—Hay una solución simple —dice Louis a las otras personas sentadas con la delegación azul, ignorando completamente a Simon. Harry asume que el que está sentado al lado de Calvin es su mentor, Ben Winston, pero hay otras personas también. Uno de ellos está en el borde de su asiento, con las manos entrelazadas mientras mira a Louis con rabia—. Nuestra Dirección ha propuesto alternativas para limitar la contaminación y los materiales tóxicos de ser vertidos en el suministro de agua y hay leyes de aire limpio que se han sugerido también. Dado que se les ha negado, sólo hay otra manera de arreglar nuestro problema.

Louis respira hondo. —Propongo un comercio de tecnología y suministros médicos para ayudar con la purificación del agua con el planeta Nelahna, también conocido como Verde.

La habitación entra en erupción: todos los miembros de la delegación Azul están gritando, señalando y haciendo un gesto salvajemente mientras aúllan su desaprobación o exigen que Louis termine. Louis mira a Liam, que hace un gesto de asentimiento antes de moverse y golpear su mano sobre las mesas de la delegación Azul, sacudiéndolas violentamente y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo en una fracción de segundo de silencio.

Ese momento de silencio es la señal de Harry: se levanta, se aclara la garganta y anuncia: —Como único representante de la Academia de Nelahna, acepto la propuesta de comercio.

Si la habitación había entrado en erupción antes, no es nada comparado ahora. Jeff e Irving hacen retroceder a Harry de nuevo en su asiento por los codos, silbándole para que se calle. Simon está tratando de empujar a Liam para llegar a Louis al frente de la habitación, y Calvin y Oli ya están corriendo por las escaleras para llegar a él también. Niall y Zayn los alejan, y en esa confusión Harry libera sus brazos y salta por las escaleras. Los otros grupos planetarios también están en pandemonio, un hombre que parece que debe ser el padre de Liam, está sobre de Simon, y las chicas de Púrpura y Rosa ya han sido sacadas de la habitación. Harry lucha a través de la locura para llegar al lado de Louis, los dos agarrándose los antebrazos uno del otro.

—No esperaba que fuera tan malo —se apresura Louis, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé —Harry contesta frenéticamente—. ¿Deberíamos irnos? Podemos sólo irnos...

Una mano agarra el hombro de Louis, apartándolo de Harry. —Tomlinson —gruñe Simón—. ¿Qué _demonios_ cree que está haciendo?

—Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas, Simon —Louis dispara hacia atrás—. No puede continuar así, la gente se enfermará o morirá. Y podemos ayudar a Verde a cambio, necesitan medicamentos que ya tenemos almacenados que podríamos enviar fácilmente.

—Yo no les enviaría ni papel higiénico usado —Simon se burla—. Nos vamos. Ahora.

—¡No me voy! —dice Louis—. No puedes obligarme.

—Tengo un contrato que dice lo contrario —dice Simon fríamente—. ¡Rodgers!

Calvin aparece y agarra el otro brazo de Louis. Él sonríe satisfecho a Harry, sus ojos un poco maníacos. —Pasa un buen rato con las ratas en tu planeta sucio, Verdoso.

—¡Louis! —exclama Harry. Jeff y Glenne han luchado hasta llegar a él y lo están reteniendo, sus agarres siguen firmes en sus hombros, no importa lo duro que luche.

—¡Harry! —grita Louis. Ellos extienden sus manos, ambos luchando contra los brazos que los refrenan, pero es demasiado tarde. Simon y Calvin sacan a Louis de la habitación, y se ha ido.

☆

Louis pasa todo el viaje en transbordador de vuelta a Azul esposado. Cuando la nave aterriza, Simon lo empuja por la rampa para que toda la tripulación y la multitud reunida, incluyendo a su familia, puedan verlo tropezar en el suelo.

—Esté en mi oficina mañana por la mañana —dice, sin emoción. Lanza las llaves a Oli, que aprieta las esposas antes de desbloquearlas, maltratando las muñecas de Louis—. Si no se presenta, se enfrentara a mucho más que el desempleo.

Louis intenta mantener la cabeza alta mientras se acerca a su madre ya sus hermanas a través de la multitud silenciosa. Jay lo abraza cerca, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura para llevarlo lejos. Por suerte, sus ojos se quedan secos hasta que esté a salvo en casa.

—No sé si alguna vez lo volveré a ver —solloza a su madre, que frota su espalda tranquilamente, pero se queda callada porque realmente, no hay nada que pueda decir para hacerlo sentir mejor.

☾

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —le pregunta a Harry cansadamente, frotándose los ojos—. Nada bueno podría venir de lo que hiciste, solo un montón de gente enojada.

—No había otra manera de hacerte escuchar —Harry contesta obstinadamente—. Si te hubiese llamado para preguntar tu opinión sobre el acuerdo, habrías dicho no sin siquiera considerarlo.

—¡Porque es una idea estúpida! —dice Irving—. Tenemos que discutir estas cosas primero. Sé que has estado fuera de casa por un tiempo, pero no tomamos decisiones precipitadas aquí. Una guerra de siglos no se detendrá con un tratado rápido.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de tomarnos  más tiempo, argumenta Harry—. Necesitamos medicina, y la tienen. Necesitan una manera de purificar su agua, y la tenemos. Eso podría allanar el camino para el final de todos los problemas, pero ¡todo el mundo es demasiado terco para verlo!

—No es terquedad, Harry —dice Irving tristemente—. Es una larga tradición de desconfianza. No se puede arreglar de la noche a la mañana.

Harry se desploma en los brazos de su madre cuando llega a casa, exhausto y pesado con el peso de Louis desaparecido y su intento fallido de hacer de la galaxia un lugar mejor.

☄

Las semanas pasan, y hay pocas noticias de Louis y Harry mientras las cosas regresan lentamente a la normalidad. Liam recibe mensajes de Zayn y Niall todos los días, revisando las cosas y preguntándose entre sí si las entre los otros dos todo están bien, pero sólo ha habido un mensaje de Harry y dos de Louis, y ninguno de ellos fue muy tranquilizador.

**_De: Harry Styles_ **

_No, no he oído hablar de él. Espero que las cosas no sean tan malas como creo que probablemente son. Si escuchas alguna noticia, dímelo, por favor. Todo el amor, H. x_

**_De: Louis Tomlinson_ **

_Llegué a casa, creo que si sigo trabajando para Syco me perdonarán. Realmente no sé qué más hacer aún._

_Si escuchas algo de Harry, házmelo saber. xxx_

Liam lee los mensajes una y otra vez, envía decenas a cambio, pero Harry rara vez tiene acceso a la unidad de su aldea, por lo que pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda responder, y no se sorprendería si la de Louis fue confiscada.

—¡Liam! —su madre llama desde afuera—. ¡Correo para ti!

Liam se encoge de hombros y salta afuera, saludando al cartero mientras sube de nuevo en su auto y continúa hacia la siguiente casa en el pueblo. La mamá de Liam lleva dos cajas, y ella se las entrega a él con una sonrisa.

—Ésta vino con una nota —dice, señalando la caja más grande. Ella le da una palmadita a la mejilla de Liam y lo deja a revisar la cena.

Desgarra la carta y sonríe.

_¡¡¡Leeeemo!!!_

_Convencí a mi madre para que me dejara visitar Naranja y quedarme con Niall por unas semanas, y decidimos que había algunas cosas que necesitábamos enviarte. Considera esto tus ganancias—puede haber tomado los tres meses completos para que esos idiotas admitieran que estaban enamorados, pero lo hicieron de una u otra manera en el primer día. Disfruta de tus botines._

_¡¡Llámanos cuando tengas esto!!_

_Con amor, Zayn xxxxxx_

_PD: Wahey compañero no tengo mucho tiempo sólo quería decir hola y que te amamos!! Sé bueno lima!! –Ni._

Liam se ríe cuando abre la caja más grande, encontrando un conjunto completo de alfarería de Amarillo pintada de rojo y plata con diminutas y detalladas imágenes de lobos persiguiéndose alrededor de los bordes. Abre la segunda y encuentra uno de los pequeños inventos de Louis, esa cosa de refrigeración que había terminado para Niall antes de que todos salieran de la Academia; Liam oprime un botón y ésta se expande para poder abrirlo, encontrando un lote perfectamente conservado de las mejores fresas de la Granja Horan y dos botellas de su mejor vino de zarzamora.

A Liam le duele el corazón; echa de menos a los chicos como loco, y ni siquiera puede imaginar lo que es para Louis y Harry, separados después de que finalmente llegaron a tenerse el uno al otro. Una idea verdaderamente espantosa se despliega en su cabeza, y él saca su vieja unidad de comunicación de su bolsillo para hacer una llamada.

—¡Li! —Niall alegra feliz cuando se levanta, su imagen desvaneciéndose un poco en la pantalla de comunicación de Liam—. ¿Obtuviste tus regalos?

—Lo hice, Ni, gracias —dice Liam riendo—. ¿Zayn está contigo?

—Estoy aquí, compañero —Zayn dice fuera de pantalla, tomando la unidad de comunicación de las manos de Niall y bajándola un poco para que Liam pueda verlos a los dos.

—He estado pensando, muchachos —dice Liam—. ¿Cómo se sienten acerca de una pequeña misión de rescate?

Niall y Zayn rompen en grandes sonrisas.

☆

La vida es un poco triste en Azul.

Louis va a trabajar por las mañanas, pasa todo el día trabajando solo mientras recibe instrucciones de Simon a través de sus ayudantes, luego va directamente a casa después porque le han dicho que no se le permite ir a ningún otro sitio.

Stan lo visita cuando puede, pero sólo hay mucho que pueden hacer juntos en la pequeña habitación vacía de Louis sin hablar de todo lo que sucedió, y Louis no quiere ni siquiera pensar en ello. Además, Stan pasa todo su tiempo mensajeándose con Jade y sonríe como un idiota en su unidad de comunicación, y hace que el corazón de Louis se tuerza y arda cuando piensa en su propia unidad de comunicación, su único vínculo con Harry, encerrado en la oficina de Simon. Incluso si lo tuviera, sin embargo, probablemente no podría escuchar a Harry demasiado a menudo, y se había acostumbrado a escuchar su hermosa voz profunda todos los días en la Academia.

Ha pasado casi un mes, y a Louis le duele todos los días para verlo de nuevo.

Ahora está en el trabajo, mirando fijamente los planos para otra actualización de la unidad de comunicación y deseando poder irse a casa y arrastrarse de vuelta a la cama. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo se sienta y mira el papel sin parpadear, sólo que sus ojos se han cerrado un poco cuando parpadea nuevo a la conciencia por un golpe en la puerta.

—Hola, amigo —dice Stan en la puerta.

—Stan —susurra Louis, sorprendido—. ¿Cómo entraste? Se supone que no tengo visitantes mientras estoy aquí.

—Oh, tengo mis formas —Stan se encoge de hombros. Él guiña un ojo, y sus ojos destellan oro.

—Zayn? —Louis jadea.

Stan (o Zayn, _carajo_ , ¿qué está _pasando_?) sonríe, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. —Tiempo para un pequeño descanso, ¿sí? ¿Qué tal el techo?

Louis conduce el camino hacia el ascensor, observando por encima del hombro todo el camino para obtener señales de Simon, o incluso de Calvin y Oli, que han sido encargados de asegurarse de que Louis no haga nada que no se supone que deba hacer.

Por suerte, ambos son demasiado perezosos para hacer su trabajo, entonces.

En el momento en que Louis conduce el camino a la azotea del rascacielos de Syco y la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, Stan parpadea y cambia a Zayn, ya sonriendo.

—¡Maldita mierda! —grita Louis, envolviendo a Zayn en un apretado abrazo—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Salvándote, por supuesto —él se ríe entre dientes—. Niall estará aquí en un momento.

—¿Niall está aquí?

—Y Liam —añade Zayn—. Nos gustas un poco, ya sabes. Apesta el saber que eras infeliz.

—Apesta ser infeliz —admite Louis—. Pero estoy muy jodidamente contento de que estés aquí.

La cabeza de Niall se alza sobre el borde del edificio. —¡Wahey, Tommo! ¿Qué está pasando?

—Literalmente no tengo idea —Louis se ríe.

—Entonces es una buena cosa nosotros sí —Niall asiente en serio, haciéndoles señas—. Vamos, tenemos que ir con Li al puerto aéreo, está estacionado ilegalmente y podría ser remolcado si llegamos tarde.

—¿Qué quieres que haga...? —Louis se arrastra, luego jadea mientras Zayn se lanza sobre el borde del edificio y entra en los brazos de Niall—. ¡Mierda, no! Lo siento, Niall, pero no sé si confío tanto en ti.

—Vamos, Lou —le insta Zayn, completamente complaciente como si no hubiera saltado en los brazos de un chico que se cierne en el aire junto al techo de un rascacielos—. Tenemos prisa.

—Oh, mi nebulosa —respiró hondo Louis, acercándose con cautela al borde de la pared del techo—. ¿Cómo me quieres, Ni?

—¿A caballito? —sugiere Niall, con los ojos brillando. Louis traga y salta.

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza cuando Niall los hace ir hasta el suelo, ejecutando un patrón de zigzag en el aire y ajustando su pulsera de control de gravedad a medida que avanza. Después de esa experiencia aterradora, es una carrera corta a gran velocidad hasta el puerto aéreo a unas calles de distancia, donde un Liam tensionado envuelve a Louis en un abrazo y los lleva rápidamente a su pequeño transbordador deportivo.

—Podemos estar en Verde en seis horas si nos apuramos —dice, instalándose en el asiento del conductor y encendiendo los motores. El corazón de Louis corre en anticipación, pero luego se acuerda: no es la persona más bienvenida en Nelahna en este momento, y no puede aparecer sólo con las manos vacías y esperar ser perdonado por el lío que ayudó a causar.

—Espera, Li —dice Louis—. Tenemos que hacer una parada más primero.

☆

Seis horas más tarde, la mano izquierda de Louis está golpeando nerviosamente en un contenedor de vacunas robadas, su mano derecha tamborileando sobre su muslo. Había tomado un poco de trabajo sacar el medicamento del hospital donde su madre trabajaba, pero con un mensaje de comunicación enviado para avisarle, ella pudo dejar a Louis entrar a través de una puerta normalmente cerrada y llevarlo directamente a las reservas de las medicinas.

—Ten cuidado —le rogó, antes de hacerle prometer que lo llamaría cuando él estuviera a salvo y le besara en la frente para enviarlo en su camino.

El transbordador aterriza con un golpe suave, y los otros tres chicos están en silencio mientras los motores se apagan.

—Bueno, estamos aquí —dice Liam innecesariamente. Louis respira temblorosa.

—Has estado aquí antes, ¿verdad, Li? —pregunta. Liam asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes llevarme a la casa del Consejo?

El olor del aire fresco lo golpea como un ladrillo al estómago después del aire rancio del transbordador; es ese mismo olor pesado y hogareño que siempre había rodeado a Harry, y Louis se balancea al darse cuenta de que está aquí, que está de vuelta en el mismo lugar que Harry.

—Mierda —respira, sacudiendo la cabeza. Zayn acaricia su brazo, con cara de preocupación—. Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Verde es (obviamente) otro mundo en comparación con la casa que Louis dejó en Azul. No hay edificios metálicos chispeantes, ni torres de comunicación ni transbordadores volando sobre sus cabezas, solo árboles hasta donde puede ver. En algunos de los más grandes hay casas apostadas: casas totalmente de madera crecidas fuera de los troncos de los árboles, escaleras desvencijadas que conducen desde el suelo a sus puertas delanteras. Louis ve que algunas cortinas se mueven cuando la gente los mira acercarse, su entrada no es nada furtiva mientras el transbordador aterriza cerca, brillante y nuevo en un bosque de viejos.

—Esa es —dice Liam, señalando hacia adelante en un edificio construido entre las bases de dos árboles gigantes. Está iluminado desde el interior, sombras moviéndose en las ventanas. Las manos de Louis aprietan las vacunas mientras se acercan, cruzando el umbral y entrando silenciosamente en la casa del Consejo.

Hay algún tipo de discusión sucediendo; los hombres y las mujeres se sientan en un semicírculo alrededor de un fuego bajo, las voces ruidosas y abruptas contra la noche silenciosa afuera. La comprensión de la lengua Yvgreen por parte de Louis no es lo suficientemente buena para captar exactamente lo que se dice, pero escucha algunas palabras recurrentes: enfermedad, calor, emergencia. Muerte.

Louis se aclara la garganta. La habitación se queda quieta.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —dice el hombre mayor que se había sentado al lado de Harry en las presentaciones finales en la Academia. Irving, Louis piensa, ese es su nombre. El padre de Jeff, y el miembro más alto del Consejo. Louis lame los labios y da un paso adelante, entregándole la caja de medicinas a Liam y entrando en la luz del fuego.

— _Siyo_ —dice claramente, extendiéndose para tocar su frente con dos dedos y bajarlos lentamente—. Me llamo Louis Tomlinson. He traído medicamentos que creo que ayudarán a su gente.

—¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti, Louis Tomlinson? —pregunta Irving con la cara impasible.

—El hecho de que mi gobierno se niegue a hacer lo correcto no significa que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo —dice Louis—. Tenemos los recursos para ayudar, y podemos compartirlos. Si nos quedamos sin ellos, sabemos cómo hacer más.

—¿Lou? —dice una voz familiar detrás de él. Louis gira, encontrando a Harry en la puerta silueteada por la luz de las estrellas, observándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Harry —dice Louis, sus labios contrayéndose automáticamente en una sonrisa, sus hombros girando hacia el niño tonto que Louis extrañaba tanto.

—Aunque odio interrumpir lo que probablemente será una reunión hermosa —Irving interrumpe—, no podemos fiarnos sólo de su palabra, Louis. ¿Tiene alguna prueba de que este medicamento funcione?

—¿Trajiste medicina? —Harry susurra asombrado—. _Louis_.

—No tengo ninguna garantía —responde Louis a Irving—. No tengo nada, excepto la promesa de mi madre, que es enfermera, y mi mejor amigo, que está entrenando para ser un médico. Y honestamente no puedo probar nada, pero puedo decirte que podría haber hecho mucho más daño al quedarme en Azul que en correr el riesgo de venir aquí y traer lo que crees que es medicina mala.

—¿Necesitas un probador, Irv? —pregunta Harry de repente. Se ha adelantado, por lo que está justo al lado de Louis, su presencia es un calor calmante contra el lado de Louis—. Puedo conseguirte uno.

—No puedes ser voluntario por alguien, Harry —dice Irving delicadamente—. Tendremos que tener su consentimiento explícito.

—Está bien, ella definitivamente lo dará —Harry sonríe.

Louis se inclina para susurrar: —¿Quién?

Harry le sonríe. —Mi madre.

—Harry —jadea Louis—. No tienes que...

—Confío en ti, ¿no? —dice Harry, alzando la voz para que todos puedan oír—. Y si confío en ti, ella también.

—Esto podría ser una mala idea, Harry —advierte Irving.

—Sólo porque algo no crece desde una raíz en el suelo o cae naturalmente desde el cielo no lo hace automáticamente malo —dice Harry—. Si tienen lo que puede ayudarnos, ¿podemos realmente permitirnos rechazarlo?

☾

Louis llama a su madre desde la unidad de comunicación de Zayn cuando Irving les pide que salgan para que el Consejo pueda deliberar.

—Hola, mamá —dice, enredando sus dedos con los de Harry automáticamente, haciendo que Harry sienta que su mano arde con fuego amistoso.

Todavía no lo puede creer; Louis está _aquí_. Había pensado que Jeff estaba jugándole una especie de broma horrible cuando llegó a la habitación de Harry, jadeando algo acerca de un transbordador aterrizando y Louis y la casa del Consejo.

—Sí, llegué sano y a salvo —dice. Harry no puede apartar la mirada; él realmente quiere saludar a Liam y Niall y Zayn también, pero sabe que probablemente entienden que _no puede_ , él no puede apartar sus ojos de Louis para cualquier otra cosa ahora. El último mes ha sido duro, eso es todo—. En realidad, puedo necesitar tu ayuda con algo. ¿Puedo tener que dar la vacuna a la mamá de Harry para probarla? —dice, inclinando el extremo hacia arriba como una pregunta y haciendo una mueca.

—¡No quiero! —continúa—. ¡Pero necesitan pruebas de que funcionará! De todos modos, ¿qué podemos esperar que ocurra aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto?

Hace una pausa, finalmente mirando a Harry a través de sus pestañas, como si ahora tuviera miedo de hacerlo. —¿Tres días? No está mal —Harry tira de él, levantando su barbilla con un solo dedo—. Mamá... —sus palabras fueron disminuyendo—. Tengo... tengo que irme.

Él lanza a Zayn su unidad de comunicación y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, cayendo en él con avidez. Harry lo deja, jadeando mientras sus bocas se conectan una y otra vez.

—Te amo —susurra Harry contra sus labios—. Te amo, te amo.

—Yo también te amo —suspira Louis, acercando aún más a Harry—. Y te extrañé tanto.

—¿Se supone que deberías estar aquí? —Harry pregunta preocupado, pasando las manos por la espalda de Louis—. ¿Vendrán a buscarte?

—No lo sé —dice Louis honestamente—. Por lo que sé, sólo mi madre y Stan saben exactamente dónde estoy. Ni siquiera se lo habría contado a Stan, pero probablemente lo traerían para interrogarlo, ya que Zayn se había convertido en él para entrar en mi edificio.

Harry mira a Zayn, que sonríe culpablemente. —Voy a arreglarlo —promete Zayn—. Simplemente no podía pensar en alguien más que pudiera entrar a ver a Louis sin que nos pillaran.

Harry le hace señas a él y a Niall y a Liam, envolviéndolos en un abrazo grupal. —Los amo a todos —dice con lágrimas—. Ustedes son las mejores personas que he conocido.

—Pero tú me amas más, ¿verdad? —Louis pregunta dónde está siendo aplastado contra el pecho de Harry por Liam.

Harry se ríe, su corazón se enciende por primera vez en un mes. —Te amo más que a nada, _usdi_ _noqsi_.

☆

Le dan a la mamá de Harry la medicina al día siguiente. Por suerte, no hacen que Louis lo administre; el amigo de Harry, Ed, quien está entrenado en curación, es quien le da a Anne la primera dosis. Parece cansada, pero fuerte, sus ojos brillantes mientras empuja a Louis en un abrazo y le agradece por todo lo que ha hecho.

—No es nada —promete, pero ella chasquea la lengua.

—Eso no es lo que he oído. Pero supongo que tienes razón, por lo que Harry me dice, nuestra gente será tu gente pronto, ¿eh? Harry no habló de otra cosa que de preparar una casa para cuando pudiera robarte y llevarte a casa.

Harry pone su mano sobre la boca de Anne. —¡Está mintiendo! —jura, aunque se está riendo—. ¡Ella está delirando, son las drogas!

—Harry Styles —Louis se ríe con alegría—. ¿Nos construiste un nido de amor?

Harry se sonroja y Anne sonríe maliciosamente detrás de su mano. —Tal vez.

En realidad no llegan a quedarse en el nido de amor, porque pasan sus días ayudando a Anne con su terapia física después de meses de estar confinada a una cama y revisar a los otros pacientes, trabajando como manos extra cuando se necesitan. Pero al tercer día de tratamiento de Anne, ella es capaz de caminar por su cuenta y su piel ha perdido su palidez amarilla. El resto del suministro de medicina de Louis se administra rápidamente, y pronto la ciudad capital está llena de vida de nuevo, numerosas personas deteniendo a Harry y Louis mientras Harry le muestra el lugar para agradecer a Louis por lo que ha hecho. Harry no puede dejar de sonreír.

Y bueno. En realidad, no pueden dejar de hacer otras cosas.

—Te amo —gime Harry cuando Louis lo consigue solo por primera vez, abriendo a Harry con dedos rápidos y enterrándose profundamente—. _Mierda_ , Louis, te quiero tanto.

— _Déjame quedarme para siempre_ —Louis murmura en su oído en Yvgreen.

—Para siempre —Harry está de acuerdo, asintiendo salvajemente. Dos empujes más y él se correr, con los ojos en blanco y los dedos de los pies curvándose.

Zayn, Liam, Niall y Ed atrapan a Harry y Louis en el acto tantas veces durante la próxima semana que comienzan a caminar en las habitaciones con las manos sobre los ojos para que no tener que ver. A Harry no le importa; su corazón rebosa de sol y amor por Louis y la mayoría de las veces simplemente no puede contenerlo.

Sin embargo, el pequeño suministro de la vacuna se acaba, y la capital no es el único lugar que sufre, por lo que Louis y Liam comienzan a planear un viaje de regreso a Azul para obtener más.

—No debería tomar más de un día —promete Louis a Irving antes de que salgan, unas dos semanas después de que Louis hubiera aterrizado en Nelahna por primera vez. Irv, que ha empezado a confiar en Louis casi tan rápidamente como Harry, lo golpea en el hombro.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, podemos durar otro día si es necesario —dice—. Sólo preocúpate por no tener problemas, y mantenerlo seguro también —añade él, señalando con el pulgar a Harry, quien pone mala cara.

—Oye —dice—. Puedo ser silencioso y escurridizo.

Louis e Irving se ríen, entonces Louis está presionando a Harry en el transbordador para que puedan darse prisa y regresar. (No había manera de que Harry _no fuera_ a ir con Louis y los muchachos en una misión súper secreta y súper peligrosa al planeta natal de Louis, donde por lo menos cuatro personas odian a Louis lo suficiente para amenazarlo con cargos de terrorismo. Así que Niall es su respaldo y Harry es el respaldo del respaldo, no se siente muy útil, pero al menos estará allí.)

Ellos repasan el plan una docena de veces en el camino a Azul, aunque no es muy complicado: Louis y Zayn, disfrazados de enfermeros, se meterán al hospital donde la mamá de Louis dejará una puerta trasera desbloqueada para que ellos entren a escondidas. Liam circulara alrededor con el transbordador por encima del hospital por unos minutos para darles tiempo para encontrar la fuente de la medicina, entonces aterrizará afuera de la misma puerta trasera así que no tienen que llevar su carga por un camino largo. Louis también tomará un microscopio y un simple kit de química que su madre le dejó para que pueda intentar replicar la vacuna sin tener que arriesgar otro viaje a Azul para robar más.

Cuando no están hablando sobre el plan, Louis está acurrucado en el regazo de Harry, compartiendo historias susurradas acerca de su horrible mes separados.

—Te extrañaba tanto —susurra, trazando los pájaros en el pecho de Harry a través de su camisa—. Cada día, cada minuto. Fue horrible.

—Fue igual para mí —dice Harry, sonando como una promesa—. Ed seguía preguntando por qué estaba creciéndonos una casa cuando no ibas a ser capaz de escapar, y nunca tuve una razón más allá que sabía que _volverías_ a casa, sólo no sabía cuándo. O cómo.

—Te amo —Louis respira, luego le besa con fuerza.

—Voy a empujarlos a ambos al espacio —grita Niall desde el asiento junto a Liam.

Louis y Harry se separan, riendo. Es la última chispa de alegría antes de que tengan que ponerse serios, el transbordador saltando un poco cuando entran en la atmósfera de Azul.

☆

El hospital está justo al lado del cuartel general de Syco, y Louis se estremece mientras mira hacia el edificio familiar que se cierne sobre él y Zayn.

—Vamos, Lou —Zayn insta, tirando de Louis detrás de él. Ya están en sus trajes de enfermería, robados del armario de Jay en los cuartos de Tomlinson. Se mezclan con el resto del personal del hospital cansado, demasiado tarde y trabajan demasiado duro casi a las tres de la mañana. Louis y Zayn se deslizaron por la puerta que Jay había abierto para ellos y se encontraron exactamente donde querían estar en el espacio de almacenamiento médico.

Localizan la vacuna con suficiente facilidad, los brazos llenos de contenedores cuadrados. Louis ve el set de química y lo apila en la parte superior de su botín, luchando un poco cuando llega a la puerta.

Afortunadamente, se abre para él.

Desafortunadamente, Calvin está parado al otro lado de la puerta.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dice, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

☾

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —Harry se preocupa, su mano golpeando su pierna mientras mira por la ventana de la lanzadera para cualquier signo de Louis o Zayn—. Ya deberían estar aquí. Ha ocurrido algo.

—Probablemente están bien, Harry —promete Liam, aunque también parece preocupado.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlos —dice Harry. Se vuelve hacia Niall, cuyos labios están mordidos por los nervios—. Ni, vamos. Tenemos que ir.

No se necesita mucho para convencerlo, y luego Liam los sigue a ambos fuera del transbordador por puro sentido del deber.

La sensación en las entrañas que había molestado a Harry estaba en lo cierto; Siguen el camino hacia el almacén de medicamentos y la puerta está muy abierta, signos evidentes de una pelea en su interior. El estómago de Harry se revuelve.

—Ni, ¿qué hacemos…?

—He oído que había una rata  escondiéndose —dijo una voz abrasadora detrás de él. Harry gira, encontrándose a Oli y Calvin sonriéndole, Oli detrás de Niall con las manos sobre la boca de Niall, Calvin sonriendo a Harry y apuntando a Liam con un arma de aspecto letal, quien se ve furioso—. No pensamos que atraparíamos uno tan grande. Vamos, Verdoso. Te reuniremos pronto con el pequeño traidor.

☆

Puesto que esto es aparentemente una mala película de acción, Louis y Zayn son puestos en una habitación cerrada para ponerlos nerviosos por un rato, un trozo de músculo sin nombre por guardia en la puerta para que no se escapen.

—¿Podrías cambiar a Liam y derrotar a ese tipo? —susurra Louis. Zayn sacude la cabeza.

—Tendría su apariencia, no sus poderes.

Se sientan en silencio por un poco más de tiempo antes de que Calvin reaparezca, la sonrisa en su rostro casi nauseabunda.

—Tiempo de ver al jefe —dice, frotándose las manos en regocijo—. Ya es hora de que pagues, Tomlinson.

Calvin y el guardaespaldas marchan con Louis y Zayn fuera del hospital y a través de los pasillos silenciosos de Syco, el ascensor sube hasta el piso superior, lo suficiente como para que Louis salte de pánico. Sus palmas sudan y se siente un poco débil; puede manejar salir de problemas, lo ha hecho antes. Pero Zayn no merece ser arrastrado a sus problemas, y Louis no sabe si puede protegerlos a los dos.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y allí se encuentra Simon, recostado sobre su escritorio como un emperador en su trono. El estómago de Louis se agita ante la vista.

—Hola de nuevo, Louis —dice con voz sombría—. Casi se ha escapado, ¿no? Iba a dejar que se quedara en ese horrible y pequeño planeta y pudrirse de alguna enfermedad de los pantanos o mordedura de animal, pero por alguna extraña razón volvió y trajo a su noviecito con usted.

La respiración de Louis se interrumpe en su garganta cuando mira hacia donde Simon está apuntando y encuentra a Harry, Liam y Niall mirándolo devuelta, amordazados y atados a la pared. Louis siente una oleada de ira tan profunda que le hace avanzar.

—Déjalos —dice con dureza—. No tienen nada que ver con esto. Deja que se _vayan_ , Simón.

—¿No tienen nada que ver con esto, dice? —dice Simon burlonamente—. Interesante, porque veo a cuatro cómplices de robo y traición. Podríamos conseguir a su amigo Stan también, ya que lo tenemos en cámara con usted antes de que desapareciera, y ¿por qué no a su encantadora madre también? Tenemos videos de ella, también, desbloqueando todo tipo de puertas y dejando pequeñas cosas detrás para que usted las recoja. Su hermana pequeña podría tener que dejar el Instituto para cuidar a los demás, ya que su madre estaría en la cárcel. Y qué vergüenza, ella tiene talento: iba a contratar a la pequeña Lottie para que viniera a trabajar en Syco, también, pero ya no.

Louis permanece en silencio, apretando la mandíbula.

—He sido suave la última vez, Louis —dice Simon, y su voz es razonable aunque sus palabras no lo sean—. Le dejé seguir con su trabajo a pesar de que nos ha humillado a todos con el desastre de la presentación en la Academia, y ¿cómo me paga? Robando valiosos suministros y entregándolos a los salvajes.

—No los llames así —le espeta Louis.

—Es verdad, ¿no? —pregunta Simon descuidadamente, frotándose las uñas contra su traje—. He oído que viven en el campo abierto con los animales, ¿no es así? Ha estado allí, sabe lo horrible que es. Bueno, no importa ahora; estará aquí por mucho tiempo, con cadena perpetua y todo. Al menos tendrá a sus pequeños amigos con usted en la cárcel; de hecho, puede empezar a practicar ahora. ¿Rodgers? Lleva estos cinco a las celdas del sótano.

—¡No hagas esto, Simon! —grita Louis cuando Calvin lo empuja hacia la puerta—. ¡No tiene por qué ser así!

Oli ha apretado a Zayn por el antebrazo, tirando de él mientras Zayn lucha contra el agarre. Dos de los guardaespaldas de Simon llevan a los otros tres a sus pies; uno está tratando de contener a Harry y a Niall, Harry tratando de disparar vides[6] de su mano al guardaespaldas pero falla, Niall tuerce sus brazos violentamente para salir del agarre e intentar llegar a su pulsera de control de gravedad. El otro guardaespaldas está tratando de contener a Liam, quien, incluso con los brazos atados, está empujando y alejando al guardaespaldas.

En medio de toda la confusión, la puerta del ascensor suena con una nueva llegada.

Las puertas se abren, y allí está un tipo vagamente familiar con el pelo demasiado grande y una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Uh, estoy un poco ocupado —dice Simon, con la voz tensa aunque no haya movido un músculo.

—Tienes razón —dijo el hombre alegremente—. Simon Cowell, te estoy arrestando por actos de terrorismo contra otro planeta y fabricación de armas ilegales.

Si antes era un pandemonio, ahora hay un silencio muerto; los ojos de Simon entrecerrándose son el único movimiento en la habitación.

—Usted no tiene la autoridad para hacer eso.

—No — el hombre se encoge de hombros, todavía sonriendo. Hace un gesto con su mano encima del hombro y del ascensor salen  seis oficiales que con calma y eficacia ponen a Simon, Calvin, Oli y los guardaespaldas en esposas. El hombre se ve alegre, mientras Simon entra en el ascensor, quien rueda los ojos cuando Oli se pone a llorar y Calvin comienza a gritar sobre brutalidad policial—. ¡Y vamos por Winston en seguida, así que al menos no estarás solo!

Louis no ha vivido una vida muy larga, pero él sabe que la visión de Simon, Calvin, y Oli siendo llevados fuera de Syco en esposas será una de las cosas más grandes que él nunca verá. El hombre que había conducido los arrestos saca su mano cuando se fueron, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Nick Grimshaw —dice—. Nos conocimos en la Academia, pero es posible que hayas estado demasiado nervioso para recordar, con la planificación de una revolución y todo. Soy un gran fan.

—¡Eres el de los proyectos de agua y aire limpios! —dice Louis, encendiéndose con reconocimiento. Nick sonríe.

—Sí. También, a partir de este momento, líder facto de la Dirección de Azul —dice.

—No sabía que la Dirección tenía un líder —dice Louis.

—Lo tiene ahora. Tu presentación en la Academia estaba siendo transmitida en la televisión nacional, ¿sabías? Es una nueva iniciativa para involucrar a los estudiantes en el gobierno mostrándoles cosas geniales que pueden hacer, y esas cosas —agita sus manos—. De todos modos, todo el mundo vio tu discurso y la forma en que Simón reaccionó, y eso llamó la atención de la gente porque, bueno, él no reaccionaría así si no hubiera algo que ocultar. Y ya que hemos estado en racionamiento de agua durante meses, rechazar la ayuda parecía sospechoso. Así que se llevó a cabo una reunión de Emergencia en la Dirección, y se me pidió que intervenga hasta que se puedan tomar algunas medidas oficiales.

—Eso es fantástico —dice Louis—. Felicidades compañero. Y gracias, también.

—Bueno, sabíamos que Simon estaba en algo sospechoso desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca tuvimos pruebas sólidas. Pero ahora sí —se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera un gran problema—. Pero sí, estoy muy emocionado de empezar a avanzar en algunas nuevas políticas y-

—Lou —Harry interrumpe, empujando en el espacio de Louis y acariciando su cara—. ¿Estás herido? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No, Haz, estoy bien —dice Louis, agarrando los codos de Harry—. ¿Y tú, estás bien?

—Estoy bien —promete Harry—. Estaba muy preocupado. Pensé-

—Lo sé, cariño, estamos bien —dice Louis, y luego Harry lo besa profundamente, inclinando su cabeza y presionando hasta que él tiene la espalda de Louis contra la pared. Louis arroja sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, tirando de él apretado.

—Erm —dice Nick detrás de ellos—. Correcto.

Hay un sonido de aplauso, y Grimshaw se tambalea un poco como si hubiera recibido uno de los golpecitos entusiasmados de Liam en el hombro. —Sí, lo hacen mucho.

—De acuerdo —dice Nick otra vez—. Bueno.

—Espera un segundo —dice Louis, alejándose de los labios de Harry (ignorando el pequeño ruido lastimero de Harry) y mirando por encima del hombro a Nick una vez más—. ¿Qué le pasará a Syco? ¿Va a cerrar?

—Bueno, iba a dejarte saber las noticias, pero pensé que te dejaría, um. Acabar —dijo Nick, agitando los dedos a donde Harry todavía sostiene a Louis por las caderas—. Pero no, Syco no está cerrando. Se derrumbaría la economía, no podemos permitírnoslo.

—Entonces, ¿quién se va a encargar? No hay junta, ni nada parecido.

—Bueno, tenemos un par de opciones —dice Nick a la ligera—. La primera es, por supuesto, tu.

—¿Yo? —chilla Louis. Harry finalmente deja de intentar coaccionarlo para que retomen donde lo dejaron y se vuelve para mirar a Nick también, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Pero yo no, no puedo-

—Eres el mejor de tu clase en el Instituto, tienes más de cinco años de experiencia trabajando para la compañía y demostraste iniciativa y creatividad, así como humildad, al sugerir el tratado con Verde —dice Nick con suavidad—. Muchos altos cargos de Syco también se enfrentarán a la cárcel junto con Simon, y no queríamos entregar la posición a alguien que continuará con los pasos de Simon.

Louis está aturdido. ¿Llevar Syco, la compañía tecnológica más grande de la galaxia? Sólo tiene veinte años, y sería la persona más poderosa del planeta.

Mira hacia Harry, Harry lo mira a su vez.

—No puedo —dice Louis finalmente, volviendo a Nick—. Tengo una promesa que mantener en Verde.

Harry deja escapar un poco de aliento, como si estuviera preocupado de que Louis dijera que sí, agarrando la mano de Louis con fuerza y claramente tratando de no sonreír.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Nick, levantando una ceja—. Es una oferta de tiempo limitado, ya sabes.

—Estoy seguro —dice Louis con firmeza—. No es el lugar correcto para mí.

—Bueno, afortunadamente tenemos un respaldo —sonríe Nick. La puerta del ascensor se abre por tercera vez.

—¿Lottie? —su hermana sonríe maliciosamente antes de envolverlo en un abrazo gigante.

—¿No fue eso dramático? —dice riendo—. Lo planeé tan bien.

—¿Mi hermana pequeña está tomando el control de Syco? —Louis pregunta, sin estar seguro de si está aterrorizado o encantado, sintiendo una mezcla de ambos luchar por el dominio en su sonrisa.

—Ella también es la mejor de su clase en el Instituto, ha tenido una experiencia de trabajo de calidad y —Nick sonríe—, ella tendría un contacto con el embajador de Azul en Verde, y oí en algún lugar que podría ser un mercado nuevo.

—Y como mi primer acto como jefe de Syco —Lottie dice imperiosamente, volteando su pelo detrás de su hombro—, estoy disolviendo su contrato con nosotros. Eres un hombre libre, Lou.

Lottie grita cuando Louis presiona un fuerte y sonoro beso en su frente.

—Todo eso se formalizará más tarde —dice Nick sonriendo—. Pero hasta entonces, ¿creo que tienes que hacer una entrega?

☆

El transbordador aterriza en verde y Louis es el primero en salir, sus botas se hunden en el suelo blando, el pesado olor rico de la savia de pino y la mañana de rocío envolviéndose a su alrededor como una manta.

Levanta la vacuna contra la fiebre amarilla un poco más arriba en su cadera, inyectándola toda. Harry se acerca a él y entrelaza sus dedos, Liam, Niall y Zayn detrás de ellos.

—Bienvenido a casa, Lou —susurra Harry.

Casa.

☾☆

—¿Cómo puede parecer que este lugar sea mucho más pequeño? —pregunta Louis con curiosidad, pasando las manos por la pared de la vieja sala común de la Academia. Es el mismo lugar, los mismos sofás y sillas en los que habían estado esparcidos noche tras noche hace dos años; es la misma mesa en la que Louis se había sentado para jugar con sus proyectos, mientras Liam bromeaba con Eleanor y Jesy, mientras Niall se abría paso en el regazo de Zayn, mientras Harry escribía en su diario. Hay un pequeño punto rojo en el suelo donde Perrie derramó su esmalte de uñas una vez, la pared larga donde todos los vestidos y trajes habían sido colgados antes del baile de despedida.

La habitación es igual, pero todo lo demás es diferente.

—Bueno, no es porque te hayas vuelto más alto —bromea Niall, esquivando a Louis como es costumbre. Zayn se rio entre dientes, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Niall.

—No puedo creer que hayamos regresado —dice Liam, sonando un poco asombrado.

Louis está a punto de responder cuando los brazos cálidos y fuertes se envuelven alrededor de su cintura. Se inclina de nuevo hacia Harry con facilidad, su toque familiar.

Es el primer día para un nuevo grupo de delegados en la Academia. Louis los había visto desembarcar de sus transbordadores antes, pequeños grupos de gente de colores distintivos riendo y rebotando con entusiasmo mientras los recién nombradas directores de la Academia, Eleanor y Leigh-Anne los llevaban lejos del muelle de transporte y a sus habitaciones durante los próximos tres meses. (Hackford y Jones fueron despedidos en el momento en que los delegados abandonaron la Academia para sus planetas de origen hace dos años. Al parecer hubo quejas durante años, pero los miembros de la Alianza tuvieron que esperar a que sus contratos terminaran antes de que pudieran darles el arranque.)

La unidad de comunicaciones de Zayn emite un pitido y pasa su dedo por la pantalla. Perrie y Jesy están aterrizando. Jade y Stan están en camino, y Sophia está atascada en el tráfico, pero ella llegará más tarde.

—La pandilla está de vuelta —murmura Harry.

—¿Todo gracias a ti, eh, Hazza? —dice Niall, acariciándole juguetonamente.

Harry, después de ayudar a Louis a distribuir vacunas y medicamentos en todo Verde, había contactado con la Alianza y, después de escuchar su propuesta, comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en un nuevo programa de intercambio para los delegados de la Academia. Una vez terminados los tres meses en la Academia, los delegados interesados podrían visitar los planetas de los amigos que habían conocido allí. La clase de la Academia de hace dos años había estado dispuesta a trabajar como las guías del planeta cuando Harry se puso en contacto con ellos (excepto Calvin y Oli, que todavía están cumpliendo sus penas de vida en una cárcel de Azul). Están todos de vuelta en la Academia presentándola esta noche, y Harry ha estado nervioso y nervioso desde que se fueron de casa.

—Va a ir muy bien, amor —promete Louis, pasando su mano por el antebrazo de Harry.

—Es genial —añade Zayn—. Va a ir tan bien, lo prometo.

Harry se burla, pero está sonriendo. —Tienes que decir eso, ayudaste a juntarlo.

Zayn se encoge de hombros. —No lo reclamaría si fuera una idea tonta.

—Niall tiene razón, es una gran idea —agrega Liam—. Si me hubieran ofrecido la oportunidad de vivir en otros planetas durante unos meses, habría dicho que sí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Vamos, Hazza —Louis dice—, vamos a cambiarnos para la cena —asiente a los otros tres chicos—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Ya que ya no son delegados, Harry y Louis y el resto de sus amigos se quedan en un piso diferente en lugar de los viejos aposentos donde se habían quedado hace dos años. No es demasiado diferente: Harry ha crecido otro laurel para proteger la puerta, y esta vez no tienen que preocuparse de escabullirse de Jeff o Calvin si quieren tener sexo ruidoso en el sofá (ya lo hicieron. Tres veces).

Louis se viste rápidamente con su mezcla habitual de estilos de Verde y Azul: lleva vaqueros negros, un suéter desaliñado y su fiel funda de muslo para sostener su unidad de comunicación. Harry está en una de sus clásicas camisas sedosas y pantalones vaqueros apretados y ajustados, botas de piel de ciervo en los pies.

Louis se inclina de puntillas antes de que salgan de sus habitaciones, presionando un largo beso a los labios de Harry. —¿Puedes creer que han pasado dos años? —pregunta.

Harry agarra sus caderas y se inclina hacia abajo, besándolo de nuevo. —Los mejores dos años de mi vida —dice con seriedad, tocando el tatuaje de la brújula ahora manchando el antebrazo de Louis. Louis frota la palma de la mano sobre el barco a juego en el bíceps de Harry, su pulgar encaja naturalmente en la inmersión del músculo de Harry.

Hace dos años, Louis se había marchado de casa pensando que tendría tres meses de diversión antes de decidirse a trabajar para Simon, la amenaza de ser arrestado por actos terroristas colgando de su cabeza para mantenerlo complaciente. Pensó que encontraría a alguien agradable devuelta en Azul, se acomodaría en una vivienda de color blanco, trabajaría hasta que ya no pudiera, y luego se retiraría.

En cambio, se había encontrado con nuevos amigos que le abrieron los ojos y le mostraron lo grande que es la galaxia. Ha viajado por todas partes visitando a sus amigos de otros planetas, en lugar de ayudar a construir cosas para destruirlos. Fue el padrino en la boda de Stan y Jade, y él y Harry serán los de Zayn y Niall en unos meses (con Liam junto a Zayn y Bressie en el lado de Niall también). Es raro cuando él y Harry están de vuelta en Verde y no tienen visitantes; Niall y Zayn y Liam están en su casa más a menudo en las de ellos. La Academia le dio eso.

Pero, más que eso, la Academia le dio la oportunidad de conocer al chico guapo que mira a Louis como si estuviera hecho de estrellas, con Louis mirando a Harry como si hubiera robado los colores de la Nebulosa y los hubiera escondido en sus ojos. Él tiene una nueva vida en Verde, amigos y nueva familia y un asiento en el Consejo justo al lado de Harry. Él es técnicamente un embajador de Azul, por lo que se va a casa a ver a su mamá y hermanas a menudo y asegurarse de que Grimshaw no ha puesto el lugar de cabeza. Ha sido capaz de introducir un planeta entero a los tipos de tecnología que facilita su vida y, entre eso y la liberación de las vacunas que curaron la mitad del planeta, ha sido recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Tiene un traje hecho de estrellas colgadas en la parte de atrás de su armario, esperando su propio día de boda fijado para la semana después de que regresen de la Academia. Tiene tatuajes en su piel y un anillo de compromiso plateado en su dedo. Él tiene una casa propia, la casa más avanzada en todo el planeta, formada y crecida por Harry de unos árboles de cedro. Celestiales campanillas azules creciendo en las paredes.

Tiene a Harry. Y en toda la galaxia, eso es todo lo que realmente necesita.

**FIN**

___________________________

[1] **Sherwani** : traje tradicional de muchos países del subcontinente indio, es parecido a una levita. Consiste en un vestido largo hasta la rodilla, usado por los esposos en su día de bodas. Es el traje nacional de Pakistán y es símbolo de aristocracia y riqueza.

[2]En alemán, café y pastel.

[3] **Canna** : conocida como “caña de las Indias”, “platanillos”, “achiras” o “lengua de dragón”.

[4] **De punta en blanco:** quiere decir, impecables, elegantes.

[5] **Tártagos:** también conocidos como nacazcul, toloatzin, toloache  o yerba del disco, son una planta de la familia de las solanáceas, sus hojas son de color blanco.

[6] **Vid,** también conocidas como parras,  es una planta  trepadora o enredadera  que cuando se deja crecer libremente puede alcanzar más de 30m, Su fruto es la uva,

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
